Story Time *First in a Series*
by Gemini11
Summary: (I don't know what the Rating should be) The Charmed ones now have children and grandchildren, even. As Melinda copes with a divorce, Prue, Phoebe, Leo and others turn up missing.


~*~Part 1~*~  
  
Year 2039  
  
"Tell us again, Grams. What happened when Mommy was a little girl and you had to fight off demons for her all the time?" The little girl asked.  
  
Her sister soon joined her in the begging until their mother cut in.  
  
"Girls, you know your grandmother doesn't like to talk about it." She told them.  
  
"Aww, come on, Mommy. Please? Just once more?" She asked in that sweet little voice that her mother loved so much.  
  
"It's all right, Melinda. It doesn't bother me all that much." She told her daughter.  
  
"Are you sure, Mom?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I'm sure." She said. She turned her gaze upon her granddaughters. "You have to come sit in my lap if you want to hear the story again."  
  
The two little girls jumped into the big poofy chair with their Grams. They loved to hear stories about when she was a young woman. They loved to hear about their mother's aunts, and their mother's handsome father, their old grandpa.  
  
"Well, Alexia," She paused to glance at the little five year old. "You know your Mommy's Aunt Prue helped pick out your name." The little girl smiled broadly suddenly very proud of her name.  
  
"You never told me that before, Grams." She piped up.  
  
"Mama said I was named by hur Aunt Phoobe." Alexia's four-year-old sister said.  
  
"No, you weren't named by her, but she did help name you." She corrected the little girl as she watched Melinda leave the room, no doubt to take care of some errands while the youngsters were busy. Free time was rare with two little girls. She knew how long her mother's stories took with those two asking questions the whole time. "When your mommy was a little girl, I'd say eight years old, she made up a list of names for her children. That was where your names came from. If someone suggested a name for her she'd write it down below the name of the person who suggested it. There was a whole list for the names Prue, Phoebe, and I picked out."  
  
"She helped Mama come up wif the name for me?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Yes she did. Your mommy wanted to name you Sylvia." She told the little girl. Gwen scrunched up her face to express disgust. "My sisters and I told her she couldn't do that so we scratched it off the list."  
  
"Eww, but Phoobe told hur to name me Gwen. Wight, Gwams?" Gwen had problems with her speech, but that was one of the many things that reminded her of her own daughter Melinda.  
  
"That's right, precious. And do you know what your name means?" She asked. Little Gwen shook her head. "It means bright and shining. Your name and Phoebe's name mean the same thing. " Gwen gave a toothy smile.  
  
"What does Lexi's name mean?" Gwen asked her Grams.  
  
"Ah, well Alexia means defender of mankind." After she said this both girls started giggling.  
  
"I have to take care of the men." Alexia laughed.  
  
"That's what Prue had in mind." She said with a little laugh.  
  
"What does yoor name mean, Gwams?" Gwen asked cutely.  
  
"Yeah, what does Piper mean?" Alexia added.  
  
"It actually means flute player, but I'm not very musical." She laughed at her granddaughters.  
  
"Themb what was you named dat for?" Gwen asked.  
  
"I thought you wanted to hear a story?" Piper asked pretending to be angry.  
  
"We do, Grams." Alexia said gleefully. She knew all the little games that Piper tried to play on them, and she knew Piper liked to pretend to be mad when she wasn't, just to get their attention.  
  
Piper smiled and gazed off into the fireplace. "I used to call my grandmother that too."  
  
"You called hur Gwams?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." Piper smiled, and then put an arm around both of the girls.  
  
"Tell us about Grandpa, Gwams. What was he wike?" Gwen asked twirling some of Piper's long, graying hair around one of her small fingers.  
  
"He was a handsome man and a whitelighter too. You remember what I told you about whitelighters, don't you?" Both girls nodded. "He saved my life and the lives of my sisters many times."  
  
"Tell us about the big bad demon." Alexia said.  
  
"How about I tell you a new story?" Both the girls' faces lit up. "Wait," She said after seeing their faces. "This one doesn't have a happy ending." Their eyes both dropped. "But it tells you what happened to my sisters." They both looked up with curious eyes.  
  
"Gwams, do you miss them?" Gwen asked picking up her big sister's hand and wrapping her little fingers around it tight.  
  
"I've missed them everyday since the day in my story, and I'll never stop missing them." Piper said with a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, we can handle a sad ending. We want to know, Grams." Alexia said.  
  
"Well, here's what happened…" Piper began.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 2~*~  
  
Year 2001  
  
  
  
"Piper, Melinda, Prue, hurry up!" Phoebe screamed up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!"  
  
"We're coming, we're coming." Prue said as she skipped down the stairs.  
  
Piper and an eight-year-old Melinda trailed behind.  
  
"Melinda, please put your jacket on. It's cold outside." Piper said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh, all right." Melinda moaned as she slipped her arms into her jacket.  
  
"Let's go. The movie starts in ten minutes." Phoebe snapped.  
  
She rushed them outside, and just as she was about to jump into the driver's seat Prue pushed her aside.  
  
"I don't like the way you drive when we're late." Prue said.  
  
"Well, I get us there don't I?" Phoebe said with a slight smile.  
  
"That you do, and how we're still in one piece, I'll never know."  
  
Phoebe crawled into the back seat with her niece and Piper took front passenger's side.  
  
"How come Daddy isn't coming, Mommy?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Melinda, we've gone through this, your daddy had to work today." Piper said. "Now buckle up."  
  
Melinda did as she was told. Then she pulled a small notepad out of her little bag. She pulled a pen out of the pocket and started to scribble things down. Phoebe noticed that she was putting a lot of thought into whatever she was doing.  
  
"What have you got there?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm making a list of baby names for my children." She told her aunt.  
  
"You're thinking about that all ready?" Prue asked, half jokingly.  
  
"No, but I think as a kid I can think up names that a kid would want. Not bad names that a grown up would give a kid. I want my children to love their names and not use different ones. I'm going to make this list and put it away somewhere until I need it." Melinda informed them with a very self- satisfied grin.  
  
"So, you plan on having boys or girls?" Piper asked as Prue pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Well, if things go like I have planned I'll have two girls and a boy." She answered. "I want to name the oldest girl Dawn and the other girl Sylvia."  
  
"Eww, Sylvia?" Prue asked from the front. "I don't like that."  
  
"What do you like? I'm taking suggestions." She sounded so cute talking like she was all grown up.  
  
"For a boy I like Adam, Bryan, and Scott, and for a girl I like Laine, Mina, and Lila. Ooh, and Alexia is a really good one." Prue said. "I definitely think you should go with Alexia." She smiled and glanced at her niece in the rear view mirror.  
  
"That's a good one, Aunt Prue." Melinda said jotting down the names. "Aunt Phoebe, do you have any suggestions?"  
  
Phoebe glanced at Melinda and smiled. "Ok, well, for a boy I like the names Derek, Ethan, Liam, and Ian. For the girls I would say Faye Lynn, that's one name, Erin, Kira, and Lynsey."  
  
"No more?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Well, I really like the names Gwen and Kristen." Phoebe suggested. "But you have to get rid of Sylvia. That's a horrible name."  
  
Melinda scratched off Sylvia and jotted down a few more names just as the car came to a lurch. She looked up and they were at the theatre. Melinda stuck her notepad back into her little bag, and slung it over her shoulder. She waited for Phoebe to get out of the Jeep then crawled out the same door behind her.  
  
They got their tickets and hurried inside. They made it to their seats while the previews were still showing. Piper left to get popcorn. Prue and Phoebe sat next to each other, and Melinda sat next to Phoebe with a vacant spot to her right for her mommy. Piper came back just as the movie was starting. She had two large drinks and a large bag of popcorn. Everyone had to share.  
  
  
  
Back to 2039  
  
"Gwams?" Gwen asked softly. "I've hurd dis stowy and I'm sweepy. Can you skip to the part we haven't hurd yet?"  
  
"We haven't heard it all." Alexia argued. "We never heard the part about Mommy making a list of names."  
  
"Well, evweefing asides that." Gwen replied.  
  
"Okay, girls. I'll move on. I'll just tell you what happened to Prue and Phoebe." Piper said, letting her granddaughters snuggle closer to her.  
  
  
  
~*~Part 3~*~  
  
Year 2036  
  
"Melinda, I already said I was sorry! It's not like I threw him out, he left on his own!" Piper was arguing with her daughter.  
  
"But you're the reason he left! Why can't the two of you just get along?" Melinda shouted.  
  
"Keep your voice down, Melinda, the girls are trying to sleep." Piper said sternly glancing at the stairs. She didn't want her granddaughters to wake up now; they had enough trouble getting them to go to bed to begin with. Who knew that a two year old and a three year old could stay awake for so long? "And as for getting along with Parker, you've got to be joking! Maybe I would get along better with that louse if he would accept the fact that you can't just stop being a witch all of the sudden! That it is a major part of who you are!"  
  
"What is the big deal? He wants a normal life, what is wrong with that?" Melinda practically screamed at her mother.  
  
"You can't have a normal life! You've never had a normal life and it's never bothered you before, why would it suddenly start bothering you now?" When Piper got no reply she answered her own question. "It's because of Parker, that's why! You want to make him happy, but you can't do that if it means sacrificing a part of yourself. If you stop being a witch then you stop being who you were born to be, and you stop being a Halliwell!"  
  
"I'm not a Halliwell, Mother, I've never Ibeen/I a Halliwell!"  
  
"Just because you had Wyatt as your name didn't make you any less a Halliwell then, and just because your name is Marshall now, that still doesn't make you any less of one. You can't change who you are to make him happy!"  
  
"You don't understand, you weren't in love with a mortal." Melinda said her voice dropping to a decent tone.  
  
"No, but my mother was, and she went through the same thing!"  
  
"And Grandpa walked out on her because she wouldn't change! I don't want Parker to leave the girls and me. We still need him." Melinda said.  
  
"If Parker can't accept the fact that you are a witch and that your girls are witches too, then maybe we're all better off if he is gone!" Piper replied frustrated.  
  
"The girls need him, they need a father! What will their lives be like if they don't have a father?"  
  
"My sisters and I didn't have a father when we were growing up, and we turned out just fine!"  
  
"All you care about are these damn powers!" Melinda shouted throwing her hands up in frustration.  
  
"Maybe that's true! Maybe all I do care about are these damn powers! Maybe that's because it's all I had left of my mother after she was killed! Maybe I care so much about them because they helped me find my sisters when I needed them most in my life, and these Idamn/I powers brought us closer together than we had been since we were little girls. These Idamn/I powers of ours brought our family together when it was falling apart!"  
  
"That might be true, but wasn't it also those powers that caused your mother's death? And it was these powers that tore our family apart in the first place, it wouldn't have needed to be pulled together if hadn't been ripped apart by magic!" Melinda nearly hissed the words at her mother.  
  
Piper turned away from her daughter. "Who are you?" She practically whispered the words. "Where did my little girl go?"  
  
"She grew up." Melinda spat the words.  
  
"No, she didn't grow up. You locked her away when you met Parker." Piper said, her voice cracking. She slowly turned to face Melinda. "You locked it all away. You locked away the memory of your childhood, and you locked away your heritage."  
  
Piper and Melinda stood staring at each other when the front door clicked open, then shut again. Prue appeared in the doorway. She was just about to say hello, but neither women turned to look at her. They continued to stare at each other. Prue wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. She guessed that a fight had probably taken place. That kind of cold-hearted glare wasn't used around this household often. Melinda shook her head and sighed in frustration. "I'm going to go check on the girls." She announced and marched past Prue without a greeting or even a glance. Prue stared after her before turning back to Piper who was now looking at her. Piper looked heartbroken.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Piper asked her voice still breaking up. Tears threatened to come.  
  
"Oh, honey." Prue crossed the room and pulled her sister into a loving embrace. "You didn't do anything wrong. Melinda is a great kid. Tell me what happened."  
  
They sat down on the couch and Piper explained everything. She didn't leave a single detail out. She was confused, she thought for sure Melinda would see things the way she did. She was sure she would be rational about the whole situation. Piper leaned against Prue; surely Melinda would understand what she meant.  
  
"Even after all these years, Prue, I can still depend on you and Phoebe to be there for me." Piper nearly whispered.  
  
"Of course you can. And that will never change."  
  
  
  
Upstairs Melinda went into Gwen's room to check on her, and the two year old wasn't in her bed. Melinda was a bit worried until she stepped into Alexia's room. There she saw Gwen wrapped up protectively in her older sister's arms. I Was this how it was for my mother?/I She wondered. IWould Aunt Prue take care of her when Grandpa, Penny, and Patty all fought?/I She walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets up around her daughters. I My precious babies, I'm glad you have each other. It's hard when you're on your own./I Melinda knew from experience that being an only child was hard. That was why she decided, when she was only six, to have more than one child. She stood there looking at them cuddled together for a moment. She didn't want to go back downstairs, not right away anyhow. She sat down in the chair in the corner where she read to her daughters. She had to clear her mind.  
  
Melinda had almost fallen asleep in the chair when she heard a small voice. "Mommy?"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at her eldest daughter. "What is it, Lexi?"  
  
"Mommy sad?" She asked.  
  
"Why do you ask that, baby?" She crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed lightly so as not to disturb Gwen, who Alexia didn't let go of.  
  
"Me take care of Gwen. She scared, you and Gwams yell woud."  
  
"That was very sweet of you."  
  
"Mommy sad?"  
  
"Am I sad?" Alexia nodded as best as she could while lying in the bed. "Yes, I guess so. But it's okay."  
  
"Why Mommy sad?"  
  
Melinda smiled at her little girl. "Do you like being a witch?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Gwen dof too."  
  
"Do you ever wish you could be normal?"  
  
"Normal?" She repeated the strange word like her mommy.  
  
"Yeah, not magical. Normal like Daddy is." Melinda explained using her husband as an example.  
  
"No, me Wexi, me not Daddy…Me wike me. Me wike magic. Me special, dat's what Aunt Pwue tell me." Alexia answered, trying her best to put her sentences together the way her mommy did.  
  
Melinda looked away. Then back at her daughter. "Do you love your magic more than your Daddy?" Alexia shook her head no. "Would you if he tried to take your magic away?"  
  
"Dat be mean! Daddy no mean. Daddy not hurt me wike dat."  
  
Melinda sighed and stood up. She bent over and kissed Alexia on the forehead. "Get back to sleep, sweetie. Mommy loves you."  
  
"Wexi woves mommy." She mumbled already falling asleep again.  
  
Melinda pulled the blankets up around her daughters again, and then turned the nightlight on. Her girls were afraid of the dark; Melinda guessed it was Phoebe's stories about the Woogey Man that made them fear the shadows. They hadn't ever been afraid of the dark before they heard that story.  
  
Melinda slowly made her way back downstairs. She went to the front door and grabbed her coat. She shrugged it on and turned the doorknob.  
  
"Where are you going?" Piper asked.  
  
"To find Parker." Melinda answered without looking back at her mother.  
  
"It's two in the morning."  
  
"I know that." Melinda said, shutting the door and looking at her mother aggravated. "I'm well aware of what time it is."  
  
"You're still going to go look for him though, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Watch the girls for me." Melinda turned the knob again and opened the door.  
  
"Always." Piper muttered as Melinda shut the door behind her.  
  
Piper looked down as a few lone tears slid down her face. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Piper, she'll be back."  
  
"That's what you told me about Dad." Piper muttered.  
  
"And he did come back."  
  
"Not when it mattered." Piper sighed and headed upstairs leaving Prue alone in the foyer.  
  
Prue went back to the phone and called her husband. The machine picked up, "Sorry, Sean, looks like I'm not coming home tonight like I thought." Prue had been over at her daughter's house earlier. She had stayed till late and decided to come by and get some things she had left there a week earlier. She was going to be very quiet about it and then head home, but when she saw Piper and Melinda fighting, her plans changed. "Sorry, I called you for nothing earlier. Look, I'll be home in the morning. My sister needs me now. It's nothing too serious; she and Melinda just had a little tiff. I'm going to help watch over the girls until she gets back. Love you, see you tomorrow, bye."  
  
She hung up the phone, hoping it didn't wake her husband up, and headed upstairs after her sister. She stopped briefly in front of a mirror hanging on the wall. IBoy, how the years have passed. /I She marveled, and then continued up to her sister's room.  
  
  
  
~*~Part 4~*~  
  
"Melinda? How did you find me?" Parker asked opening the door to his hotel room.  
  
"This is where you came last time you and mom had an argument. Where else would you go? In fact, you come here every time you want to get away from us." Melinda walked over and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Well, what are you here for? It's two thirty in the morning." Parker stated. "I thought you'd be home with the girls."  
  
"I know what time it is. Mom and Aunt Prue are at home with the girls. We still need to talk."  
  
"All right." He crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed. "What about?"  
  
"About us. I need you to tell me the truth about the way you feel about the girls and I being witches."  
  
"Why? Have you decided to stop being witches?" Parker asked, his face lighting up slightly. He was hoping she hadn't seen, but she did.  
  
Melinda stood up and stared at him. She spoke with a tone of amazement. "I can't believe this. I just can not believe this!"  
  
"What?" Parker asked.  
  
"My mother was right. You don't love me."  
  
"No, I do love you. I love you more than anything, and I love the girls too." Parker stood up next to her taking her hands up in his.  
  
She pulled her hands back and looked into his eyes. "Do you love everything about the girls and me? Do you love every aspect of who we are?"  
  
"Of course, sweetie." Parker answered using the voice he used when she would ask him 'does this dress make me look fat?' it was his 'say what she wants to hear' voice, and she knew it.  
  
"Parker." She said in a warning tone.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"You love us even though we're witches?" Melinda asked glaring at him. His hesitation was all she needed. She turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
He chased her out into the parking lot calling after her. She finally spun around. "No! I won't hear it! My mother was right, and I defended you! I should have listened to her, I loved you, so I stood up for you, and now I'm going to look like a fool!" She shouted at him.  
  
"Melinda!" He said in a 'get real' manner.  
  
"Don't! I'm not stupid; do you think I can't see past your front? The hints you've been dropping? Well, you know what? That happens to be a part of me, and of the girls! If you can't accept that then you can't love us!"  
  
"Melinda, you don't understand how hard it is on—"  
  
"I don't understand how hard it is! I don't? Where have you had that head of yours stuck? I'm the one who deals with it all! I deal with the pain, and the tears. I have to tell the girls that you'll come back home after you fight with my mother, and run away. I have to tell them that you love them, when you come to this damn hotel and stay for nights! They miss you when you leave. The least you could do is call and tell your daughters good night." Melinda was so frustrated she couldn't even yell at him right now. She turned and started walking away.  
  
"Melinda!"  
  
She spun around once more. "No, Parker, I don't want to hear it! Maybe you're right, maybe I don't understand." She shook her head dismissing that comment. "No, you Iare/I right, I Idon't/I understand, and I probably never will. Maybe that's my problem. But if you want me and the girls to give up a part of who we are, then you aren't who I thought you were."  
  
"I just want a normal life, Melinda. I want a regular family. Why does that seem like such a terrible thing to you and your mother?" Parker shouted back at his wife.  
  
A man opened a window on the upper floor of the hotel and started yelling at them. "Shut up! We're trying to sleep in here! Go get a divorce and get it over with!"  
  
He was soon joined with other shouts such as 'Go to counseling and let a doc listen so we don't have to' or 'some of us do have normal lives and we have to work in the morning' and 'I want some sleep you loud mouths' and other things of a more vulgar nature. Melinda squeezed her eyes shut and flung up her hands in frustration and froze the entire hotel.  
  
"Would you all mind your own damn business!!" She shouted to the frozen people. She gently rubbed her temples for a moment and glanced at her husband. Her anger faded as she glanced at her wedding ring. She slowly and gently pulled it off of her hand. She looked at it in the moonlight, the diamonds sparkling, the band glowing, and then she walked to Parker's side. She laid the ring on one of his pleading palms. "Who would have guessed I would live my mother's foreseen future. Too bad I didn't see it coming. At least she knew it would happen and she prevented it." She looked up at Parker and laid her hand on his cheek as a tear slid down her own face. "Divorce will be easier on the girls. You'll see that, Parker. We'll get it done with while they're young. They'll just have to come to terms with the situation." She turned away and headed to her car. She unfroze everything when she opened her car door. Parker was running after her, gripping the ring in his hand.  
  
Melinda turned the key and the engine started, along with the cheering of everyone in the hotel, glad that she was leaving. She pulled out and headed home. She drove around for a long time trying to get home. It was as if she forgot where she lived. Around five o'clock that morning she pulled into the driveway and sluggishly climbed the manor's front steps. She stood there staring at the front door rubbing her ring finger. It felt so strange without the wedding ring. Five years of marriage down the drain, but her mother had been right. If he couldn't accept her and her daughters for who they were, then he couldn't be in their lives any longer.  
  
A few more tears slid down her face. IWhat will I tell the girls?/I She felt so alone and confused. She knew she could turn to her mother, but that would show how wrong she had been. She didn't want her mother to be right anymore. Her mother was only right when things went wrong. She was tired of looking like a childish fool in front of her mother. She had wanted so badly to prove to her mother that Parker loved her and her children no matter what, but his hesitation gave him away.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 5~*~  
  
  
  
Melinda reached out and turned the knob. It was locked. She pulled her keys out and unlocked the door. She entered the quiet house and headed for the kitchen. She made a fresh pot of coffee and took her mug upstairs. She stopped briefly at her daughter's room. Gwen was still in Alexia's arms. All through the night and she still hadn't let her little sister go.  
  
"Reminds me of myself." The voice startled Melinda so much she jumped and nearly dropped her mug. She froze it before it fell to the floor. She picked up the mug and scooped up the coffee that was still frozen in mid air. She turned around to see her Aunt Prue.  
  
Melinda didn't say anything she just looked at her aunt. She turned back around and looked at her girls again before quietly shutting the door. She sipped her coffee quietly, while staring at the now closed door. Prue stood behind her, waiting for her to turn around. When she finally did she didn't look up at Prue, she kept her eyes on her mug.  
  
"Yep, I remember Piper crawling into my bed one night. She was nearly in tears. I could hear Dad and Grams arguing with each other, Mom was fighting with the both of them. Piper sat on the foot of my bed staring at me. She was looking for someone to explain everything to her. I hardly understood myself, but I knew the yelling was bad. I made Piper sit next to me, and I got a storybook and pretended to read to her. I couldn't read, so I made it up as I turned the pages. She would point at things and ask me what they were, and of course I didn't know, but I would make up something that went along with my story and the pictures in the book." Prue smiled, mostly to herself. "She would snuggle up next to me and we would just hold on to each other until we heard the front door slam shut as someone left. We were never sure who it was leaving, sometimes Mom left, sometimes Dad. Grams even went away sometimes."  
  
"You were lucky, Aunt Prue."  
  
"Lucky?" Prue asked not understanding.  
  
"You had Mom and Phoebe. I wonder what it would have been like to have someone like that when I was little. Even your daughter kept her distance from me." Melinda looked away and started for the attic with Prue following behind. "Then there were Aunt Phoebe's children. They were always nice to me, but it always felt like it was an obligation to them, you know, something Aunt Phoebe told them to do."  
  
"I'm sure they weren't nice just because they were told to be." Prue said.  
  
"Well, believe what you want, but that's how it always felt." Melinda paused and looked up at Prue. "Tell me, did you like having sisters when you were growing up?"  
  
"I loved my sisters more than anything. Sure, there were times when we fought and didn't get along, but we always loved each other. And don't you worry about my daughter. Lila is nothing like I would have ever guessed she would be; it doesn't matter how she treated you."  
  
They were in front of one of the large stained glass windows sitting around a little table in the attic looking at the Book of Shadows. Melinda was slowly enjoying her coffee. Prue traced the triquetra on the cover with her fingers.  
  
"Your mother loves you, Melinda." Prue said suddenly breaking the silence. "And she loves your girls too."  
  
"I know that, Aunt Prue. It's just hard sometimes." Melinda sighed.  
  
Prue pulled Melinda closer to her, and Melinda leaned against her, resting her head on Prue's shoulder.  
  
"I know it's hard, baby, it was hard for all of us." Prue glanced down and caught sight of Melinda's hand holding her cup. She noticed the wedding ring wasn't on her finger. She immediately straightened up forcing Melinda to catch herself and sit up.  
  
"What?" Melinda asked seeing the shocked look on her aunt's face. She was already thinking the worst. She was reaching for the book when Prue grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where is your ring? Did you lose it? Tell me you lost it."  
  
"I lost it."  
  
"No, no you didn't!" Prue stood up. Melinda stood up as well, placing her cup down on the table.  
  
"Well, you told me to say I did."  
  
"What really happened to it?" Prue asked, eyeing Melinda curiously.  
  
"I…um, well, you see I went out last night, and…" Melinda couldn't seem to explain. She felt that familiar lump rise up in her throat again, and her vision began to blur.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, no…" Prue pulled her into a hug, and Melinda broke down. "You didn't…"  
  
"I had to," Melinda whispered. "Mom was right, I just…I refused to see it. I went to see Parker last night, and it's true. I can't face her, Prue. I just can't do it. I'm always wrong, and she's always right. I can't believe that I could let this happen, or even consider what he asked, but I did. I thought about it for a long time. I can't listen to her say she told me so, not again."  
  
Prue pulled Melinda back to look her in the eye. "Melinda, when has your mother ever said she told you so? She doesn't do that. She loves you and all she wants to do is support you. She wouldn't make you feel low. Piper doesn't do what she does, or tell you what she tells you to make you feel foolish, she does it to try and get you to avoid the pain. She doesn't want you to get hurt." Prue pulled Melinda back into her arms again. "The things she and Leo went through hurt her so much, she just doesn't want you to feel that kind of pain. Parker has to accept what and who you are. He can't just love bits and pieces of you and decide he doesn't like I that /I bit or Ithis/I chunk. You come in one big package, not pieces." Prue paused for a moment. "Although, you could possibly have an upgrade here and there…" Prue smiled when she heard Melinda giggle involuntarily.  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Prue." Melinda said, pulling away and wiping at her wet eyes.  
  
Prue cupped her niece's face in her hands and kissed her on the forehead. "This is for the best. Your girls will be fine. Don't worry about them. They have each other to take care of them."  
  
The sound of Gwen's cries interrupted Melinda and Prue. Melinda started to go to her but Prue stopped her. "I'll go, you go talk to Piper." Melinda nodded obediently.  
  
Prue walked down the hall towards Alexia's room, when she got to the doorway she peeked in. She saw Alexia hugging her little sister, trying to calm her down. Prue smiled, and then walked into the room.  
  
"I try to make her no cry, but she keep crying." Alexia explained. "Is Gwen sick?"  
  
Prue pulled Gwen up in her lap and Gwen stopped crying for the moment, her bottom lip still quivering.  
  
Prue put her hand to Gwen's forehead, and then shook her head. "Gwen isn't sick, Lexi. She's fine."  
  
"Why she cry then?"  
  
"Gwen, tell me and your sister why you were crying." Prue said.  
  
Gwen looked over at Alexia and then sucked in her bottom lip a few times with her deep breaths. She then pointed at a picture on the wall of their family. "Dada! Here! Now!"  
  
"Oh," Alexia mumbled looking down.  
  
Prue swallowed, and then hugged Gwen. "Gwenny, you listen to me, okay? You listen too, Lexi. Your daddy had to go away. He probably won't be coming back for a long time, and if he does he'll be leaving again."  
  
Alexia didn't look sad, hurt, or confused; which led Prue to believe she understood was she was being told. Alexia crawled over to Prue and gave Gwen a hug. "I protect you, Gwenny." Gwen looked up at Prue with her big brown eyes, and then looked at her sister and smiled.  
  
"Lexi, how do you feel about all of this?"  
  
"Daddy told Mommy to take away our magic, didn't he?"  
  
"How did…" Prue stopped and stared at her sister's granddaughter. She was aware of more than they knew.  
  
"Mommy talked to me bout my magic." Alexia explained. Prue was about to explain why this had to be done, but Alexia had something to say. "Daddy leaves a lot. He would stay if he loved us. He wanted to leave. We not make him. Daddy go because he hate magic. We have magic and we love it, so he leave." Alexia stated very matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 6~*~  
  
  
  
Melinda paused at her mother's door. She hated this part. She sighed as she knocked. She got no answer and she slowly turned the knob and entered the room. Her father was there.  
  
"Dad?" Melinda asked a little surprised to see him there.  
  
"I got off work today. Piper is downstairs cooking breakfast." Leo answered. "I'm going to take Piper out for lunch. You and the girls wanna come along?"  
  
"I…don't think so, I mean…"  
  
"Nonsense, I don't get to spend much time with my family. You're going to come." Leo replied. Melinda just nodded and gave her father a hug. "Maybe you should tell Parker to—" He paused at seeing the pain that crossed Melinda's face. It was only there for a split second before she hid it, but he had seen it. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Parker doesn't need to know anything. He, um, he isn't going to be around much anymore."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Leo asked, eyeing his daughter suspiciously.  
  
She felt as though she might break down again. She still couldn't believe how blind she had been! If only she'd listen to her mother more. She forced the lump in her throat down, and when she finally found her voice again she tried to explain.  
  
"Parker and I…well, we have problems, problems that can't be fixed no matter what. I've decided it's better for the girls to just get a divorce and end things before they get any worse. It's always fighting, day and night, and I can't handle it anymore."  
  
Leo pulled Melinda into a hug once more. "It's okay, I'm sure you could work things out."  
  
Melinda gently pushed her father away and shook her head. "What he wants I can't do."  
  
"What is he asking for that is so terrible?"  
  
Melinda looked up into her father's eyes. "He wants me to stop being a witch, and to bind the girls' powers forever." Melinda sighed and turned away. "Mom told me that this would happen. I didn't listen."  
  
"And you had two wonderful girls as a result."  
  
"But I'm going to hurt them more than anything with this. I'm taking their father away from them."  
  
"Melinda, don't worry about your girls. They are still Halliwell's; they will get through it by depending on one another. Maybe this is how things are supposed to happen."  
  
"I hope so. I just hate having to tell Mom that she was right. It hurts to have to tell her she was right because deep down I know that I'm not saying 'Hey, Mom, you were right, thanks' instead I'm saying 'I was an idiot and I refused to see the truth even after you pointed it out to me'."  
  
Melinda looked away from her father to see her mother standing in the doorway. Melinda sighed and looked down. Piper sighed as well, but she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Melinda leaned her head against Piper's shoulder, and Leo said he was leaving to check on the breakfast. Piper pulled Melinda over to the bed and had her sit down.  
  
"Melinda, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I don't mean to hurt you when I tell you what I see everyday in his face. I could see in his eyes how much he hated the magic. I could see that it would only result in pain one day. I can't let him take my little girl from me." Piper took up Melinda's hand in her own and gave it a little pat. "I love you, and I didn't want him to change you or your girls. You are who you are and that's that. I'm sorry you feel like and idiot when you talk to me, but you're not an idiot. You are far from it."  
  
"I just feel like I keep screwing up. I felt like the only thing I ever did right was marrying Parker and having those girls, and then it turns out that that wasn't right either."  
  
"No, it was, if you hadn't done that Lexi and Gwen wouldn't be here. My father once told me that maybe his destiny was only to fall in love with my mother and give life to my sisters and me. He meant that maybe it wasn't right that they stay together just that they brought the three of us into this world. So, maybe it's the same for you and Parker. Maybe his destiny was only to give you two great girls."  
  
"Maybe." Melinda sighed. And Piper gave her daughter another hug. It wasn't until then that she noticed that Melinda's wedding ring was gone.  
  
"Where is your ring, sweetie?" Piper asked.  
  
"I gave it back to who it belongs to." Melinda answered, staring at the bare finger. "He has more use for it than I do. We're getting a divorce."  
  
"I'm glad you saw what I did. I'm glad you decided not to change for him, but I'm sorry about that pain. I would take it all away if I could. Although, I think you made the right decision."  
  
"It was more Lexi's decision. She loves being a Halliwell."  
  
"So, you're all Halliwell's now?" Piper asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we're not Marshall's anymore. And you said yourself that the women keep their names in this family." Melinda answered.  
  
"Actually, my Grams always said that. I think she just made up that rule, though, to avoid having to remember what her name was. All those marriages and all those last names probably confused her." Piper laughed a little. Melinda gave a little laugh and then stood up.  
  
"I guess I'll go explain things to my girls." Piper just nodded and watched her daughter leave the room. She sighed deeply and then headed to the kitchen where Leo was waiting.  
  
  
  
Melinda leaned against her the doorframe watching Prue help Alexia and Gwen get dressed. When Gwen caught site of her mother she squealed in delight. She was sitting on Alexia's bed reaching for her mother with her little stubby arms. Alexia was lost somewhere inside a shirt that Prue was pulling over her head. Melinda sat down on the bed and Gwen crawled into her lap. She encircled her daughter's small body with her arms. Gwen went rigid in her mother's arms and Melinda looked down at Gwen. She was worried something was wrong. Gwen relaxed again a few moments later and Gwen exhaled deeply. Then she looked up at her mommy and reached for Melinda's left hand. She ran her little fingers over Melinda's ring finger where the ring was missing.  
  
"Dada go bye bye." Gwen said more than asked.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, dada is gone." Melinda said. She watched as Gwen crawled out of her lap and tried to get to the floor. Melinda gave her a little help. Once she was on the ground she clumsily staggered to Alexia's side. She took Alexia's hand in her own little hand and turned to her mommy.  
  
"Dada not come home nevur, me and sissy stay always." Gwen said looking intently at her mother to make sure she understood.  
  
Alexia nodded her agreement. Melinda tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Gwen and Alexia didn't understand why she was laughing, and so they frowned at her. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I'm just so proud that you're acting like big girls." This made Alexia frown deeper.  
  
"I not acting." She stated.  
  
"Oh, well, alright then." Melinda smiled and motioned for them to come to her. They did. "How would you both like to spend the day with Grams and Grandpa?" They both smiled broadly and started shouting that they did. "Well, go downstairs, and Lexi, help your sister down, and tell Grams that you wanna go."  
  
Both little girls smiled and ran off giggling.  
  
"I don't think we give them enough credit. They knew what was going on. They know that Parker only loves the normal stuff about them. Alexia told me that he asked you to get rid of the magic and that was why he was leaving. She's a very observant girl." Prue told Melinda.  
  
"Yes she is. They both are. And they're both very special." Melinda said.  
  
"Did you talk to Piper?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine between us." Melinda smiled. "I have an idea. Why don't you call Lila and ask her to bring Scott over to go out with his Grandma and his cousins. I mean, you are going with Mom and Dad aren't you?"  
  
"I suppose I could."  
  
"Then go see if Scott wants to spend time with his Grandma, Lila may not let him spend much time over here with the girls but I'm sure she'd let him spend time with you, right?"  
  
"I'll go call. Maybe we should call Phoebe and see if her daughter and grandchildren want to come?"  
  
"Sure." Melinda agreed. Prue turned to go downstairs and use the phone; Melinda followed her down, and then went in search of her girls.  
  
She ran into her father in the kitchen. "Hey, Dad, I hope you don't mind but we've suddenly increased the number of tag alongs."  
  
"That's okay, who else is coming?"  
  
"Aunt Prue and her grandson Scott, and she is calling Aunt Phoebe to see if she wants to bring any of her grandchildren. Gwen and Lexi don't get to see their cousins often."  
  
"That's fine, but just going out to lunch won't be any fun. We should go to the park instead. We can make a picnic." Leo said. "I have to go tell Piper." He turned and went back into the kitchen.  
  
Prue came up behind Melinda. "Hey, Lila said Scott could come, but she's coming too. Phoebe said her daughters, Alecia and Hannah, were going to come with her. Alecia is bringing Robbie and Keith, and Hannah is bringing Rachel."  
  
"How old are Robbie and Keith now?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I think Robbie is eight, and I know Keith is four, and Rachel just turned six last week."  
  
"Yeah, I hope she got the birthday card I sent her. You know, the one I sent by mail since the girls and I weren't invited to the birthday party."  
  
"Melinda, they don't hate you." Prue said gently.  
  
"I know. We're just not close, that's all. Some people get along better with their cousins than others." Melinda said with a sigh. "I just wish Hannah would let my girls see their cousin. There is always the possibility that Ithey/I might get along."  
  
"I know, sweetie." Prue said. "Let's just go eat our breakfast and get ready to go. Who knows, maybe this outing could be a chance for you to get to know your own cousins better."  
  
"I guess I could try." Melinda said, forcing a smile.  
  
Prue smiled back, and then went into the kitchen with Melinda behind her. Piper had Gwen in her arms, and Alexia was sitting on Grandpa's knee eating her cereal. Melinda took a seat at the table and smiled at them all. At least she was happy with this family. She decided then that she would try harder with her cousins. She might need them someday.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 7~*~  
  
The happy family was at Golden Gate Park having a rather large picnic that Piper, Prue, and Melinda had put together. All of the children were playing together, or at least most of them. Melinda noticed that Alexia and Gwen sat off by themselves, tossing a baseball back and forth. Robbie, Keith, Rachel and Scott were playing with a big beach ball. Melinda sighed, and then glanced at herself. Lila, Hannah, and Alecia were sitting on the other side of the blanket talking about their husbands, practically ignoring her. Melinda was sitting next to her mother. Prue and Phoebe were out playing with the kids, they were getting old but they could still have fun.  
  
"Sweetie?" Piper whispered, seeing something was wrong.  
  
"Hmm?" Melinda mumbled.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just think I'm going to go play with the girls." Melinda stood up and walked past her cousins to her little girls.  
  
The minute Melinda walked away Lila spoke up. "Aunt Piper, how are you doing?"  
  
"Yes, how is your club doing?" Hannah asked.  
  
"It's not my club anymore, I gave it over to Melinda, you girls know that." Piper answered as politely as she could. Her sister's daughters were great girls, but she hated the way they treated Melinda.  
  
Melinda stood by and watched Alexia and Gwen toss their baseball back and forth for a while. They weren't really tossing it they were more or less just rolling it back and forth to each other, but they were having a blast. She walked over and picked Gwen up off the ground and swung her around in the air, she immediately started laughing. Alexia then jumped up begging to be next. Melinda set Gwen down and she giggled harder as she watched her big sister being swung around in circles in the air.  
  
After both girls had a few more goes Melinda toppled over on the ground. She pulled her girls down with her and they all three sat there laughing. Leo watched on from the blanket. He was so proud of his family. Piper was watching and thinking about her childhood. IWas this what it was like to have a mother?/I She was glad Gwen and Alexia got to have that, but she also felt for them because they were somehow different from the rest of their family. They were isolated. Piper wasn't sure if Melinda drew back or if Lila, Hannah, and Alecia just never made the attempt to become friends with her. Piper watched the three roll around in the grass laughing, and was glad to see that Melinda wasn't letting her problems with Parker keep her down.  
  
Alecia brought Piper out of her though. "Aunt Piper, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Piper said, focusing her attention to Phoebe's middle child.  
  
"I meant could I talk with you somewhere else? In private?" Piper nodded and Leo helped her up while the other two young ladies were oooing, making jokes about how it was too private for them to hear. Alecia ignored them and took Piper's arm to help her up.  
  
They walked away from the picnic to a bench that sat under the shade of a large oak tree. For a few moments they were silent, just watching their family having a nice day together. Then Alecia broke the silence.  
  
"Aunt Piper, I have a question for you."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Piper asked, patting her niece's hand. She reminded Piper so much of Phoebe. She definitely took after her mother. Alecia's older brother, Brent, and her younger sister, Hannah, both took after their father.  
  
"Well, when I was little I remember, and I don't want to sound rude or disrespectful, but I remember Brent telling me things about Melinda. Not bad things, just that she had no friends, and that she didn't like people and that's why she wouldn't talk to us." Alecia paused, thinking best how to tell her story. "As a little girl you misinterpret things, so at all of our family get-togethers when I tried to talk to Melinda and she wouldn't talk back I always figured it was because she hated me. I mean cause I thought she hated all people."  
  
She paused to glance over at Piper. Piper was watching her daughter play with Gwen and Alexia. Prue and Phoebe were still playing with Robbie, Keith, and Rachel. Alecia decided to continue.  
  
"After I got older I realized that we were wrong, that wasn't the case at all. I learned that some people were just shy and quiet. I knew then, that there was nothing wrong with Melinda, but I still couldn't bring myself to talk to her, because even though she was just shy I remembered all the times she wouldn't talk back, and I just felt foolish. I felt like maybe I was just bothering her. Then I had Robbie. Robbie is very shy around strangers, and I realized that's how Melinda was."  
  
"Melinda was and probably still is a very shy girl. She's probably a lot like I was in school." Piper said. "Of course, Melinda's a lot shier than I ever was because she didn't have sisters to bring her out of her shell. I did."  
  
"I always wanted to be friends with Melinda, I mean, she's my cousin. I do love her, but I just don't know how to talk to her. I don't know about my brother or sister, but I would like to get to know her. I just, I can't do it. I've tried so many times. It's hard to explain. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering, does Melinda even like me? I get this feeling that she…well, that she doesn't."  
  
"Alecia, if you tried talking to my daughter, and you put in the extra effort I'm sure you would love Melinda as much as your mother and I do. She's shy, sure, but she's just going through some stuff right now that might be a little hard on her. In fact, I think it would do her good to have a friend right now."  
  
"So, she doesn't hate me then?" Alecia asked.  
  
"I don't think she has it in her to hate anyone." Piper answered. "Just talk to her."  
  
"I will, and I'm sorry I've been like this for all these years. I know it must have hurt her to feel excluded at all our family get-togethers."  
  
"Don't tell me, Alecia, go tell Melinda." Piper said.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 8~*~  
  
Alecia and Piper walked back to the picnic together, and Alecia decided to go talk with Melinda. She helped her Aunt Piper get settled down again next to Leo, and then she went to find her cousin. Melinda had taken the girls for a little walk down by the water's edge where some ducks were swimming around. When Alecia came close enough to see them, she saw they were tossing bread balls at the ducks. She had to force herself not to laugh when Alexia used her telekinesis to bring one of the ducks to her. She grabbed it and started petting it as it flapped its wings trying to get away. Melinda yelled at Alexia in that shocked kind of way, and Alexia dropped the duck and half waddled, half ran off laughing. Melinda caught her and took her back to the spot on the grass where Gwen was sitting.  
  
Alecia walked up slowly. When Alexia saw her she jumped out of her mother's arms and ran to her cousin's arms. (You know how that first cousin, second cousin stuff works)  
  
"Ally!!" Alexia squealed. She couldn't pronounce Alecia so she merely called her Ally.  
  
Melinda rolled over on her side to see her cousin. She quickly sat up and dusted herself off. Gwen crawled into her lap and curled up into a ball. She was asleep within seconds with her head resting on Melinda's leg. Alecia walked over, juggling Alexia on her hip.  
  
"You're getting so big." She told the little girl. Then she turned to Melinda. "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Melinda shook her head, and so Alecia sat down, repositioning Alexia in her lap. She tickled the little girl, and she wiggled around, giggling. Melinda smiled, but only for a split second before looking at Alecia seriously.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you. That's all. Is that okay?" Alecia asked, wondering if this was a mistake.  
  
"Oh, well, yeah. I just…I mean," Melinda just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing where to go from there.  
  
"What? You were just surprised I'd come talk to you?"  
  
"Honestly? Yes, I am surprised. Shouldn't you be avoiding me like the rest of the family?" Melinda asked. She wasn't trying to sound rude it just came out that way. She sighed and looked out at the ducks. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."  
  
"Maybe not, but it's the truth. Isn't it?" Alecia glanced over at Melinda. She took a deep breath and mussed Alexia's hair. Alexia was in the process of falling asleep in her lap. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Melinda asked a little taken back. "For what?"  
  
"Well, we're family, right? Shouldn't we act like it?"  
  
"I wouldn't know much about family, Alecia. I only know my mother, my father, and my girls. Oh, and your mother, and Aunt Prue. That's all the family I understand. I didn't have brothers or sisters like you and Lila."  
  
"That must have been hard on you. I don't know if I could've made it without Hannah. She was always there for me when I needed her. Heck, even Brent helped me out when I really needed it, and he still managed to keep up his big brother-bad boy image."  
  
Melinda pushed some of Gwen's hair off her face and started a rhythmic stroking of her hair. Gwen loved it when her mother played with her hair. Alecia looked over at Melinda and Gwen, and then she noticed that Alexia was clutching her shirt sleeping against her. She sighed. She didn't know what to say. She decided the blunt approach was best.  
  
"Look, Melinda, I know you don't like me…"  
  
"I don't like you? Who said that?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Well, no one, I just thought it was pretty obvious."  
  
"I don't hate you." Melinda replied quickly.  
  
"Well, that's good to hear. I could've sworn you hated me. David kept telling me I was imagining things, but I thought he was just trying to be a good husband when he said it."  
  
"Why would I hate you?"  
  
"Well, when I was little and I tried to talk to you, you would ignore me, and not talk back."  
  
"I'm sorry about that, I'm just shy by nature." Melinda answered, not looking at her.  
  
"It may seem like I avoided you, but to me it always seemed like you were avoiding us." Alecia answered.  
  
Melinda looked down at her little girl when Gwen stirred in her lap. She started reaching out with her hands. Melinda took her little girl's hands in hers to let her know she was there. Gwen started whimpering.  
  
"Dada!" She whined.  
  
Melinda shot Alecia a quick glance and then picked Gwen up. She stood up holding Gwen's head to her shoulder. She was rubbing her back trying to calm her down. She started crying and yelling for her father.  
  
"Gwenny, please, not here." Melinda groaned.  
  
Alexia woke up and looked up at Gwen, and then she looked up at Alecia. Alecia smiled at her and then took her little hand in hers.  
  
"How bout we go see what your cousins are up to?" She asked Alexia.  
  
Alexia nodded and smiled at Gwen, telling her she'd be back. Alecia smiled at Melinda then walked off with Alexia chatting her ears off. Melinda was hugging Gwen and trying to quiet her down, but she wouldn't stop whining.  
  
"What is it, baby? What's wrong?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Dada!"  
  
"What about him, Gwen?"  
  
"Dada hurt!" Gwen cried louder, burying her face into her mother's shoulder. Melinda just hugged her. She started to cry not knowing how to calm Gwen down. The little girl started sobbing so hard that her whole little body was shaking.  
  
"Hang on, baby." Melinda said. She decided she'd have to ask her mother for help. She didn't know what to do. She turned around and climbed the hill, heading back to the where the picnic was.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 9~*~  
  
When she got closer to the picnic she noticed everyone was gone. They were packing everything in the cars. Melinda couldn't calm Gwen down, and she had tried everything that had always worked before. She finally sat down on the grass and put Gwen down on her back. She tried tickling the little girl, and Gwen just screamed and kicked at Melinda's hands reaching for her to pick her up again. Melinda pulled her close again, and Gwen snuggled up in her mother's arm with her face hidden in her shoulder. Melinda sat there crying with her daughter, rocking her back and forth begging her not to cry anymore. Phoebe was just coming back from fetching the beach ball that had been blown away, and she saw Melinda and heard Gwen crying. She had deflated the ball, so she tucked it under her arm and rushed to her niece's side.  
  
Melinda looked up when she heard Phoebe approaching. "Oh! Aunt Phoebe, please, help me…" She begged in tears. "I don't know what to do, I don't know what's wrong, and she won't stop crying."  
  
Phoebe pushed some hair off of her niece's face and told her to calm down. She reached out and plucked Gwen from her arms. Melinda sunk back on her heels, hands over her mouth, crying. Phoebe suddenly went stiff and closed her eyes. When she exhaled she looked at Melinda seriously.  
  
"Mel, did you ever have any premonitions when you were pregnant with Gwen?" Phoebe asked calmly, holding the crying baby. Melinda shook her head. "Well, Gwen had a premonition. That's what her power is. She saw something that upset her. Do you know what it was?" Previously, they hadn't found out what Gwen's power was. She had never frozen anything or used telekinesis, but she'd never showed signs of having a premonition either.  
  
Melinda was so worried now that she couldn't seem to spit out the words she wanted to say. She realized she was having difficulty breathing, so she tried to calm herself down, but Gwen's screams wouldn't let her calm down. Phoebe turned around and yelled at Piper. Piper was laughing with Alexia and Rachel when she turned around, but then her face got serious when she saw Phoebe. Piper handed Alexia over to Leo and ran to where Phoebe was.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked, when she saw Gwen in Phoebe's arms screaming and crying.  
  
Phoebe seemed not to hear her sister. "Melinda, calm down. She'll be fine."  
  
Piper glanced at her daughter. She went over to give Melinda a hug, but Melinda flinched back and scooted away. Piper put her hand out to calm Melinda down. "Okay, I'll stay back." Piper turned to Phoebe. "What happened?"  
  
"She just had a premonition and whatever she saw upset her. Melinda is just a little freaked out." Phoebe answered.  
  
A few minutes later Prue showed up with Lila, Hannah, and Alecia. Leo was back with the other kids. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't want the kids to get worried, so he told them they were having 'girl talks'. Alexia and Rachel asked why they didn't get to be a part of it, and Leo told them because they were talking about a surprise for them. Alexia and Rachel got excited, giggling with each other about what the surprise could be.  
  
  
  
Prue, Phoebe, and Piper were all trying to get Gwen to be quiet. Melinda wouldn't let anyone near her. Alecia, Lila, and Hannah stood off to the side not sure what was going on. Prue went over to try and comfort Melinda, but Melinda kept scooting away, covering her head with her hands.  
  
"Prue, just let her be. She won't let anyone close right now." Piper told her.  
  
Alecia watched Melinda; she looked like she would fall apart at the slightest touch. Somehow Alecia knew she wasn't just crying over the current situation, something else had hurt her too, and she was only just letting the tears out now. Alecia took a step towards Melinda and she scooted back again.  
  
"Alecia, just—" Phoebe started, but Piper cut her off with a curious eye.  
  
Alecia glanced back at her mother, and Phoebe just nodded. She turned around and took another step towards Melinda.  
  
"Stop! Just stay away!" She shouted, grabbing her head. The stress she'd been under was too much, and she just couldn't keep her emotions bottled up anymore. She was going to burst. She couldn't handle it anymore and everything was just happening the wrong way, and she didn't know what to do. So, she was having a breakdown.  
  
"Melinda, I don't know what you're going through, but you need someone to help you through it." Alecia said as gently as she could.  
  
Melinda had a far-away look in her eyes. "No! I won't hear it! All you ever wanted to do was hurt us!"  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you." Alecia said. Melinda just shook her head. Alecia looked back at her sister, and Lila. II'll have to try a different approach at this./I "Melinda, do you remember when we were little girls? We went swimming together once; you opened up to me for that one day. We spent the whole day together. Do you remember?"  
  
"Stop it!" Melinda said in a quieter voice.  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
"You lied to me!" Melinda whispered through her tears. "You said you loved me! You said you would always love me! And then you hurt me!"  
  
Alecia took a step back. Prue's head spun around. IWho was Melinda talking to?/I Prue knew whom she was talking to. She wasn't looking at Alecia or anyone else. Alecia glanced over at her mother and her Aunts. Prue didn't look at Alecia. Piper pointed at her ring finger and then pretended to break a stick. Alecia got the clue when she looked and saw Melinda wasn't wearing her wedding ring.  
  
"Melinda, it's me, Alecia. I'm your cousin." Alecia said softly.  
  
"Alexia?" Melinda asked looking up.  
  
"No, sweetie. Alecia." Alecia answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lexi, this is all my fault." Melinda said.  
  
"Melinda, I'm Alecia. Ally." She said.  
  
Melinda looked up at Alecia curiously. "Alecia?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Alecia, thank you."  
  
"What for, Melinda?" Alecia asked taking a couple steps towards Melinda.  
  
"For taking Alexia away. She shouldn't see me like this." Melinda looked down at her hands, coming back to reality. "I'm sorry." She ran a finger over her ring finger. "I didn't mean to screw it all up."  
  
Alecia sat down next to Melinda and pulled her into a hug. "Shh, Melinda, it's okay. You didn't screw up. Things will be fine. Gwen is fine."  
  
"No, I've ruined her life. She's going to hate me." Melinda whispered.  
  
"No she won't." Alecia pulled away a bit. "She will not hate you. She will love you. It's not your fault things turn out like they do. Its just fate."  
  
"Fate? Fate isn't real."  
  
"Melinda, both of your girls love you. Gwen is going to be fine, and so are you. Your life will be fine." Alecia wiped away a few of Melinda's tears and then pulled her into a hug again. "Don't you worry about it, I'll help you through it."  
  
Melinda sunk into her arms, and Prue sent Lila to stay with the kids and send Leo back. When Leo arrived he asked what the problem was. Phoebe explained about Gwen. Leo pick up his granddaughter and held her to him. He held a hand out to her heart and it started to glow, just faintly. Then he pulled it back and she stopped crying.  
  
"What did you do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I just replaced the bad things with good things. Whatever she saw in her premonition that upset her, I gave her something good to make it slip her mind for now." Leo said.  
  
Gwen fell asleep in her Grandpa's arms. Alecia and Hannah helped Melinda to the car. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue walked back behind by themselves. Phoebe looked over at the other two.  
  
"Okay, so what's happened that I don't know about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You remember how I was constantly fighting with Parker?" Piper asked, without looking at her younger sister.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
  
Prue interjected here. "Well, Pheebs, let's just say Melinda saw the light and had a talk with Parker. She found out that he doesn't like the magical parts of her, and he wanted her to stop being a witch. He wanted her to take away the girls' magic. She said no and gave him back her wedding ring." Prue glanced over at Piper. "In short, she's getting a divorce."  
  
"Oh," Phoebe said. "That's not good. Well, actually that is good, right? I mean she's not changing for him. That's a good thing."  
  
"Yes, it is, Pheebs." Piper said. "It's a very good thing."  
  
  
  
~*~Part 10~*~  
  
Melinda was up in her room with her head buried in her pillow. She couldn't believe she had lost it like that in front of her family. She didn't want them to see her like that. It was bad enough they already thought of her as a misfit. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, Gwen had been a little upset, and she had turned it into a scene. She heard something and lifted her head. She heard a knock at her door. She sighed.  
  
"Come in." She muttered sitting up.  
  
The door opened and in came Phoebe. Melinda gave a slight emotionless smile and eased herself back against the headboard of her bed. Phoebe shut the door behind her and crossed over to the bed. She sat down and scoot herself over next to Melinda. She pushed an arm around Melinda's shoulders and pulled her near.  
  
"How are you doing, baby?" Phoebe asked, hugging her niece to her.  
  
"Not well." She muttered in response. She never could lie to her Aunt Phoebe, and even when she did Phoebe seemed to pump the truth out of her.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I'm here for you, Mel, you know that, right?"  
  
"I know, Aunt Phoebe."  
  
"I heard about you and Parker. I'm sorry about that."  
  
"So am I." Melinda rested her head on Phoebe's shoulder. "Even though I can't do what he asks, and I know we can't be together, I still love him."  
  
"I know you do." Phoebe said softly.  
  
"Its just not fair."  
  
"It never is." Phoebe kissed Melinda on the head and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.  
  
"He called a while ago." Melinda told Phoebe. "He's coming over tomorrow to get his things, and to say goodbye to the girls. He agreed with me when I said it would be best if they stayed with me, so he won't be putting up a fight for custody. I told him he's welcome to come for a visit whenever he likes."  
  
"I'm so sorry things turned out this way for you, but I think you made the right decision."  
  
"Thank you. I think I needed that. I was starting to wonder if I did. The pain just doesn't seem to lessen, it just gets worse, and I thought maybe I had made a mistake."  
  
"Mel, you can't change for him. You are who you are for a reason. You were born a Halliwell, and you'll always be one."  
  
"I think I understand that now."  
  
"I'm glad you do, because I would hate to see my little Melinda die away. If you'd have done what he asked you wouldn't be you anymore. I love this Melinda. Not some other one. I'm glad you realized what you had to do."  
  
"Me too. I remember what it was like growing up in this house with all the magic. I want my girls to live that too. They need memories like that. Those were the happiest times of my life, even if I didn't have any friends my own age. You and Aunt Prue were my friends, and Mom and Dad were there for me all the time."  
  
"And they still are, we all are. I'm sorry you didn't have many friends, and I'm sorry I couldn't make Brent, Alecia, and Hannah like you more. They love you, I know that much. They just aren't sure how to show it. You were always so quiet. Of course, I grew up with Piper, I knew how to deal with it. But just because I knew didn't mean I could teach my children, that isn't something you can teach, that is something you just do."  
  
"I know, and I know they love me. I love them too, but sometimes I just wanted someone to fight with, or someone to stay up all night gossiping with. I wanted someone to come to my birthday parties, someone to play tag with, and someone to eat lunch with at school. I wanted someone to watch scary movies with, and to get into trouble with."  
  
"We did all those things with you." Phoebe reminded her.  
  
"I know, and I'm thankful you did, but it wasn't the same as it would've been had I had someone my own age to do them with."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"But I turned out the way I am because of my childhood, and I accept that now."  
  
"Good, and that's how it should be." Phoebe glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Oh, now it's late. Get some sleep." Phoebe kissed her niece on the forehead and crawled out of the bed. "Gwen and Lexi are already sleeping." Phoebe turned to head for the door then stopped as she remembered something. "Oh, and Alecia wanted to know if you'd be free for lunch day after tomorrow."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, tell her I'll be free for lunch then. I'd love to go." Melinda answered.  
  
"Great, now get some sleep young lady, I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day."  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Phoebe. Goodnight, and goodbye."  
  
"Goodnight, and goodbye to you too." Phoebe said with a smile and left the room.  
  
Melinda slid back down into her bed until her head was on her pillow again. She pulled the blankets up and rolled onto her side. She went over the day's events in her mind. She recalled all the expressions she had seen, she thought about poor Gwen, and she thought about Alexia. She would have to talk to Hannah and arrange some kind of fun thing for Alexia and Rachel to do together. Alexia was so looking forward to the surprise that Leo had told her about. Melinda slipped her arm under her pillow and propped her head up a tiny bit. She then realized that she was nervous. She was nervous about Parker coming to get his things, she was nervous about having to talk to Hannah, and she was nervous about her lunch with Alecia. It would be the first thing she had ever done with any of her cousins. She didn't want to screw it up and have Alecia think she was a dolt. Then again she couldn't help thinking that Alecia was only doing this because she felt sorry for her. She sighed and tried to clear her mind. Phoebe was right, she needed her sleep. She turned out the lamp on her nightstand. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep, her last thoughts of Parker.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 11~*~  
  
The next day was the worst day of her life. She held back all the emotions though. She hid it all. She didn't want her girls to see her break down. She had to be strong for them. She couldn't let Parker see her break down, she couldn't let him know how much this hurt her or he would refuse to leave. Deep down he really did love her, but as Prue had said you get the whole package or nothing at all. Parker couldn't love the whole package, so he got what was behind door number two: his things, her ring, and the divorce papers. He came by late that evening to get his things. Piper answered the door and let him in. She didn't say anything to him except 'come in, Melinda's upstairs. I'll go get her.' Then she went upstairs and sent Melinda down. Melinda greeted him and quickly showed him to the boxes in the foyer. She had everything already packed and ready to go.  
  
  
  
IThere were no angry words at all,  
  
As we carried boxes down the hall,  
  
One by one we put them in your car.  
  
Nothing much for us to say,  
  
One last goodbye and you drove away.  
  
I watched your taillights as they faded in the dark.  
  
I couldn't face the night in that lonely bed,  
  
So I lay down on the couch instead. /I  
  
  
  
He had said goodbye to his girls, and neither one of them cried. He seemed to be upset by that, he was sure they would cry at seeing him go. He just decided they didn't understand. Melinda had managed just fine after that night in the hotel parking lot when she gave him his ring back, but now she was hurting. She knew she still loved him, but she also knew this was the only way that she could be truly happy. Her mother walked her up to her room that night. She crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly, but after seeing Parker her emotions had been stirred up. She had a very restless night. A little after midnight she woke up. She glanced over at Parker's side of the bed. She couldn't stand it. She climbed out of the bed quietly and slipped downstairs. She wandered around the solarium for a bit, and then she retreated to the sitting room. She pulled a blanket off of the back of a chair and sat down on the couch. She wrapped the blanket around herself and drifted off to sleep on the couch.  
  
She woke up early the next morning. She hadn't sleep very well, and her heart still ached. She rolled over on her side. She looked at the wall for a few minutes before sitting up. She stood up and staggered to the window, dropping the blanket on the chair on the way. She looked out at the paperboy making his rounds. She watched people leaving for work, and then she sighed.  
  
I Last night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep  
  
Then I cried myself to sleep.  
  
So sure life wouldn't go on without you.  
  
But, oh the sun is blinding me,  
  
As it wakes me from the dark.  
  
I guess the world didn't stop-  
  
For my broken heart. /I  
  
Melinda went to the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. She wasn't up to make anything more challenging. She started a fresh pot of coffee, and yawned. She clicked the on clock radio, and then slumped into a seat at the table. When the toast sprung up, she lifted her head from her arms. She looked at it a moment, envying Alexia and Prue for having telekinesis, she could use it at a time like this. She crossed the room, and took out her toast. She spread butter and jelly on the toast, and dropped the slices on her plate, and then she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
I Clock still ticking-life goes on,  
  
Radio still plays our song.  
  
As I try to put my scattered thoughts in place.  
  
And it takes all the strength I've got,  
  
To stumble to the coffee pot.  
  
The first of many lonely mornings,  
  
I'll have to face. /I  
  
  
  
As she finished her breakfast the phone rang. She answered it in a hurry to prevent it from waking anyone. It was Parker. He was calling to check on her, and the girls. She told him how she was, honestly. Why lie to him? She didn't see the point. She told him she had a rough night, but she knew what she was doing, and that things had to be this way. He told her he had moved into his old place, and that if she ever needed him for any reason she'd know where to find him. She thanked him, and talked a few more minutes. He said he had to get to work, and so they said good-bye. She hung up the phone and returned to her place on the couch. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and went back to sleep.  
  
I You called to see if I'm okay,  
  
I look out the window and I just say:  
  
"Last night I prayed the lord my soul to keep.  
  
Then I cried myself to sleep,  
  
So sure life wouldn't go on without you."  
  
Lord, the sun is blinding me,  
  
As it wakes me from the dark.  
  
I guess the world didn't stop,  
  
For my broken heart.  
  
Oh I guess the world ain't gonna stop,  
  
For my broken heart. /I  
  
(Song is For My Broken Heart – Reba McEntire, it just seemed to fit. I might be using a few more of hers too; they fit the story line pretty well.)  
  
  
  
~*~Part 12~*~  
  
Piper came downstairs that morning and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the girls. When she saw that the coffee was already made, she knew someone was awake. She made some pancakes and then set them out on the table as Leo came in. He smiled and gave his wife a good morning kiss before sitting down to help himself to her pancakes.  
  
Piper went out and picked up the paper. On her way back to the kitchen she saw Melinda on the couch. She walked over to Melinda's sleeping spot. Melinda was half covered with the blanket with one arm hanging off the couch. Piper folded Melinda's arm back up on her stomach and spread the blanket out over her. She bent over and kissed Melinda on the forehead. Melinda stirred but did not wake, so Piper quietly made her way back to the kitchen.  
  
"Leo, Melinda is sleeping on the couch so keep quiet. She looks like she needs the rest." Piper said. "I'm going to go wake up the girls, and get them dressed."  
  
Leo nodded and got up to fix the girls' plates so they'd be ready when they came down. Piper turned and went to get them. She opened the door to Alexia's room quietly. She crossed over and sat down on the three-year-old girl's bed. She gently shook Alexia.  
  
"Lexi, wake up. It's time for breakfast." Piper said softly.  
  
Alexia rolled over, and then, after a few more shakes, sat up. She looked up at her Grams sleepily.  
  
"What time it?" Alexia asked.  
  
"Breakfast time." Piper said cheery. "I made pancakes in the shape of teddy bears."  
  
Alexia really woke up suddenly and smiled at Piper. "Yay." She cheered.  
  
"We're going to get you dressed and then wake up your sister." Alexia nodded. "When we go downstairs you have to be extra quiet cause Mommy is sleeping on the couch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She probably didn't want to be swallowed by her big bed. You know how big it is." Piper crossed to the closet and pulled out some khaki overalls and an orange tank top. She motioned for Alexia to come to her. Alexia hopped out of bed and ran over to Piper. Piper dressed Alexia, and then picked her up and carried her to Gwen's room.  
  
They had done some remodeling a few years back. They were in the process of turning the basement into a room for the girls. Alexia and Gwen wanted to share a room so bad, so Leo was making them. Phoebe was careful not to mention the Woogeyman around them, although she ended up telling them the story of the Woogeyman in the future. Right now Alexia had Phoebe's old bedroom, and Gwen was staying in a guest room. (I don't know if they have a guestroom, but pretend like they do.) Melinda's room was Prue's old room, and Piper still had her own room.  
  
Piper carried Alexia to Gwen's room and set her down at the doorway. Alexia went over and woke Gwen up. Gwen smiled at Piper when she woke up. Piper picked out some clothes for Gwen, with Alexia's help of course. She dressed the little girl and then picked her up. She got out in the hall and stopped. She looked at the girls seriously.  
  
"Okay, you two, you have to be really, really, really quiet downstairs, okay? Mommy is trying to sleep on the couch. You don't want to wake her up cause she needs her sleep. Okay?" Both girls nodded.  
  
Piper carried them down to the kitchen and sat them at the table. Leo set their fixed plates in front of them and asked what kind of syrup they wanted. Piper left the room.  
  
"Maple, or ecck, blueberry?" Leo asked making a face.  
  
"Maple." Alexia giggled quietly. Gwen just reached out for the maple syrup bottle with a smile on her face. Leo put the other bottle away and squirted syrup over the pancakes for the girls.  
  
"Tank Ooo, Gwamspa." Gwen said.  
  
Alexia giggled and Gwen looked at her curiously to see what was so funny. "You say Gwamspa…sound like you try to say he Grams's daddy."  
  
Leo laughed and mussed Alexia's hair. Gwen shrugged and started eating her pancakes. Leo went to get a cup of coffee and when he turned back around Gwen had thrown her fork away and substituted her hands for the fork. Leo sighed as she picked up a pancake, rolled it up, and bit off the end.  
  
"You messy little munchkin!" Leo laughed.  
  
Piper came back into the kitchen, and laughed when she saw Gwen. Alexia giggled too, and Gwen looked up at them all curiously, then she looked down at the rolled up pancake in her hand. She looked back at Piper and slouched in defeat laying her hand down on the plate still clutching the pancake.  
  
"What wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie." Piper said with a smile. "You want some orange juice?"  
  
Gwen shook her head. "Do me eat wrong?"  
  
Piper laughed a little, and Leo smiled at her.  
  
Gwen set her bottom lip in a pout. "Teach me!" She screamed angry. "No, laugh!"  
  
Piper rushed to her side. "Shh, Gwen, be quiet, Mommy is sleeping. I'll show you how." She grabbed a rag and ran some water on it. She wiped Gwen's hands clean, and then her face. Then she picked the fork up and showed Gwen how to use it. She couldn't make it work, so Piper got out a little tiny fork and gave it to Gwen. She giggled at the size, but clutched it comfortably in her hand. She had an easier time eating with this little fork.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 13~*~  
  
It was around ten o'clock that morning when Piper went into the living room to wake Melinda. She sat down on the edge of the couch and brushed a lock of hair off of her face. Melinda reached up and grabbed the hand, and slowly opened her eyes. Piper looked down at her with a smile. Melinda looked up at her mother and a pained expression crossed her face.  
  
"I couldn't do it." Melinda said, breaking down.  
  
Piper's smile faded as she pulled Melinda up into a sitting position and embraced her. Melinda wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her face in her shoulder. Piper stroked Melinda's hair as a comforting gesture. She was slightly rocking from side to side.  
  
"Shh, I know, baby, I know. It's okay." Piper said, kissing the top of Melinda's head.  
  
Melinda hugged her mother tightly not wanting to let go. She felt safe in her mother's arms, she felt loved. She cried and cried. Piper held Melinda to her, trying to be strong for her. Piper thought she might cry, but she fought the tears. She hated seeing Melinda this way.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Leo answered it. Phoebe and Alecia followed Leo into the house. He told them to wait in the sitting room and he'd try to find Piper. He wasn't aware they were still in the sitting room. He ran upstairs, and Phoebe and Alecia made their way to the sitting room. They froze when they saw Melinda crying and Piper holding her. Phoebe caught Piper's eye, and without any words being exchanged, Phoebe understood. Phoebe crossed the room slowly and kneeled down in front of the couch. She placed one had on Melinda's knee. Melinda pulled away from her mother to see who it was. She started wiping away her tears when she saw Phoebe, and then she glanced over at Alecia. She turned away, and continued drying her face. Phoebe caught her hands and pulled them away from her face. She stood up and pulled Melinda up by her hands, and then gave her a big ol' hug.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
In a broken voice Melinda answered. "I will be."  
  
"Would you like to do lunch some other time?" Alecia asked from the other side of the room.  
  
"No, no." Phoebe let go of Melinda and then gave her sister a quick hug hello. "I can manage, I've been looking forward to it, it'll get my mind off of things. I'm just gonna run upstairs and get ready."  
  
"Alright." Alecia answered.  
  
Melinda started for the stairs, but Alecia stopped her when she walked past. To Melinda's surprise she hugged her. "It's good to see you again." Alecia whispered. "You'll be fine." Melinda returned the hug and nodded, and then she headed upstairs. A few minutes later Gwen streaked through the sitting room and up the stairs, covered in syrup.  
  
Melinda came back downstairs ten minutes later, carrying Gwen. She squealed when she saw Phoebe. She was reaching for her, so Melinda passed her over. Phoebe took the child and tickled her chin. Melinda gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then hugged her mother, and thanked her and Phoebe for watching the girls. She said goodbye to the girls, and then Melinda and Alecia left. They took Alecia's car, because Melinda didn't know where they were going.  
  
Alecia took them to a little diner. It was kind of old fashioned. They ordered their food, and Melinda sat staring out the window. The waiter brought them their drinks. Alecia sipped at her water watching Melinda.  
  
"Hey," She said, catching Melinda's attention. She turned her head and looked at Alecia. "What's going on in that head of yours?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just a bunch of scattered thoughts." Melinda answered, stirring the straw in her drink.  
  
"Oh, come on, you can tell me."  
  
Melinda looked up at her cousin and smiled. She was talking like they were best friends, spending quality time together. Melinda looked down, she still wasn't sure if Phoebe had told Alecia to take her out to lunch, though. "It's really nothing important."  
  
"Alright, if you say so." Alecia took another drink of her water. She was turning the glass around watching it leave water spots on the table. Almost as if reading Melinda's thoughts, Alecia stopped spinning the glass and looked up. "You think my mother set this up, don't you?" She asked.  
  
Melinda looked up at her; she didn't know what to say. "Well, I…No, not really. It's just that…I mean.."  
  
Alecia started laughing and Melinda stopped talking. "You did, just admit it. I would probably think the same thing."  
  
"Fine, I admit it."  
  
"Well, that isn't the case at all. I've decided to get to know you better. We're cousins…we should know each other. Family should be close, that's what I think." Alecia explained.  
  
"That's awfully nice of you, but if you're just doing this because of Parker and I then–" Melinda stopped with only shrug to finish her sentence.  
  
"I'm not doing this because of you and your husband." Alecia said, and Melinda somehow knew that her cousin didn't know they were no longer together. She quickly looked away.  
  
Melinda sighed. "Alecia, you do know about Parker and I, don't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you knew that we broke up didn't you? We're getting a divorce."  
  
"Oh," Alecia sat back against her seat. "I thought Aunt Piper meant you were just separated for a while."  
  
The waiter came up and laid their food down in front of them. Melinda thanked him, but Alecia was just staring at her food. It had just dawned on her that was what Melinda was screaming about at the park when she said 'All you ever wanted to do was hurt us!'  
  
"Your food is going to get cold." Melinda said.  
  
"What?" Alecia sat up and then looked down at the burger. "Oh, I'm not very hungry anymore."  
  
"What do you mean? That burger was eight bucks. You better make yourself hungry and eat it or you'll be wasting money."  
  
Alecia shook her head and sat up again. "You're right." She took a big bite out of the burger and laid it down again. She slumped back in her chair once more.  
  
"Alecia, if you want to be a good friend, then don't worry about not knowing. I need you to cheer me up today."  
  
"I just can't believe it. You were always so happy together. You loved each other so much. What happened?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't so much about love. We did love each other, and we still do. It's just he loved my heart, but he didn't love the other little things about me, like what I was. He couldn't accept the fact that we were Halliwell's even if we didn't have that name. The magic got to him." Melinda looked around to make sure no one would hear them. "He asked me to stop being a witch, and to take away the girls' magic."  
  
"And you said that you couldn't do that?"  
  
"Right, so I decided this was the right thing to do." Melinda concluded.  
  
The two of them finished their meal, talking about other things through the remainder of the meal. Alecia was back to normal by the time they left the diner. She suggested they go shopping to make the day more cheerful, and shopping for themselves, not for the children or the groceries.  
  
  
  
~*~Part 14~*~  
  
Alecia and Melinda made it back to the manor that evening at about eight o'clock. They dropped their shopping bags in the foyer. Alexia greeted her mother at the door. Melinda picked up the little girl asking why she wasn't in bed.  
  
"Gwams let me wait for you."  
  
"Well, is that so?" Melinda asked, and Alexia nodded her head.  
  
About that time Piper came running into the foyer chasing Gwen. Gwen was toddling along. Alecia picked Gwen up, and Piper slumped back against the wall.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"She's wild! Under this table, under that chair, in this room, out that room…she can't stay still." Piper said breathlessly.  
  
Melinda and Alecia both giggled, and then Phoebe came into the room. That was a site all its own. Phoebe had her hair mussed, sticking out in every direction, and her cheeks were bright red.  
  
"You'd be surprised…how fast a little kid," She paused and took a deep breath. "can move. She is a fast little booger."  
  
"Well, I would imagine so, Phoebe, you're not supposed to go under the table too." Piper laughed at her. "You're too big to fit under there."  
  
"She wasn't coming out! What were we supposed to do? Leave her under there all night?" Phoebe asked her sister.  
  
"We could have sent Alexia under there."  
  
"Piper, Lexi was hiding somewhere else! I couldn't find her at all." Phoebe explained. "You don't think I didn't think to send her after her sister?"  
  
"Okay, Children, that's enough." Melinda said with a laugh. Phoebe and Piper stopped arguing. "Alecia, would you bring Gwen up to bed please?" Alecia nodded and she and Melinda headed upstairs.  
  
After they put the girls to bed they went into the kitchen for some tea. Piper and Phoebe joined them. They were all talking about what Melinda and Alecia did all day, when Leo appeared from the basement.  
  
"I have a surprise for you, Melinda." He walked over to the table and took her hand in his and led her down to the basement. He made her close her eyes, which made it a challenge just to get down the stairs. When she was safely at the bottom, he took his hand away from her eyes.  
  
Melinda gasped as she looked around. The basement was now the cutest little room in the whole house. It was decorated perfectly with everything for the girls. All it needed now was their beds, and other furniture. It was perfect, and she knew the girls would love it.  
  
"I thought I'd let them move in around noon tomorrow. The paint should be dry by then." Leo told her.  
  
Melinda looked around the room, and the perfectly painted walls. They were blue with white clouds everywhere. Leo walked over to his daughter and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's wonderful. They'll love it for sure." She said, giving him a half hug.  
  
Leo jumped and ran back. "Oh! This is the best part." He flicked off the lights.  
  
Melinda had no clue what he was doing. She looked around the room and saw nothing. Then she felt his arm around her shoulder again. "Look up." He whispered. He looked up and slowly took a deep breath. There was glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling. There were so many! He had stuck a few on the walls where you wouldn't be able to see them with the light on.  
  
"That's great!" She laughed. "They can look up at the stars while they go to sleep."  
  
"I thought it was pretty nifty myself." Leo chuckled.  
  
A few moments later Piper, Phoebe, and Alecia came down the stairs.  
  
"Why's it so dark?" Piper called down, using the rail to descend the stairs. When she made it to the bottom she looked around and saw nothing. Then Phoebe tugged on her sleeve and told her to look up. "Leo…" Piper gasped. She hadn't seen the whole room yet.  
  
After a few minutes the stars seemed to dim, so he turned the light on again, and Phoebe, Piper, and Alecia admired the room in all its little girl beauty.  
  
"I can't wait till tomorrow." Leo said with a smile. "I'm definitely going to be their favorite Grandpa."  
  
Melinda hugged her father again. "You already are."  
  
  
  
~*~Part 15~*~  
  
Alexia was snug in her bed, sleeping, when she felt something at her side. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped, waking up instantly. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When her eyes finally did adjust she saw Gwen sitting next to her.  
  
"You scare me!" Alexia informed her sister quietly.  
  
"Sawwee." Gwen whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I saw dada, Lexi."  
  
"No, you didn't. Daddy gone."  
  
"Lexi!" Gwen whined a little louder. "I saw dada!"  
  
"Where?" Alexia asked, sitting up.  
  
"Dada be in attic."  
  
Alexia looked at her sister curiously and then crawled out of bed. "Gwenny, wait here." Gwen nodded and curled up under the covers to wait on her big sister. Alexia left the room and tiptoed up to the attic. She looked around, but no one was there. She turned around to go back when she heard someone coming up. She looked around and jumped behind a chest knowing she'd get in trouble for being up so late. She sat back in the shadows. She was trying not to breath too loudly. Her eyes got wide when she saw Parker sneak into the attic, but all those games of hide and seek had taught her how to keep perfectly quiet. He stepped in and looked around, much like she had. Then he quietly made his way over to the book of shadows.  
  
"What can I do?" He asked himself aloud. He opened the book and started flipping pages. "There has to be something in here about how to rid a witch of her powers." He was mumbling.  
  
Alexia looked at her daddy in shock. She slipped out from behind the chest while his attention was captivated. She tiptoed as quietly as possible down the stairs. She made it to Melinda's room, and stood on her tiptoes to open the door. She opened the door fast to avoid any slow squeaking sounds, another trick she learned playing hide and seek. She ran soundlessly to her mommy's bed and jumped on. She crawled to her mommy's side and shook her, but Melinda was deep in sleep, and Alexia couldn't get her to wake up. She was worried because she knew her daddy was trying to take their powers away. She left her mommy's room as fast as she could and went down the hall to Piper and Leo's room. She had never barged in on them before and was hesitant to do so.  
  
"Gwams!" She whispered at the door. "Gwampa!" She got no response, so she opened the door a crack and whispered again. "Gwams! Gwampa!"  
  
Piper's head came up. She looked at Alexia a moment then it registered who she was. "Lexi?"  
  
"Shh!!" Alexia warned.  
  
Piper sat straight up when Alexia did this. It was then that Piper noticed that Alexia looked frightened. She motioned with her finger for Alexia to come into the room. Alexia hurried in, and carefully shut the door as quietly as she knew how. She quickly made her way to Piper's side.  
  
"Gwams!" She jumped into the hug before anything else.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?" Piper asked in a whisper.  
  
"Daddy is here."  
  
"What?" Piper asked. Alexia flinched when she felt Piper's body stiffen.  
  
"He in attic. He looking through the book. He talks to himself about taking away mommy's magic. Gwen came in my room and told me daddy here, so I went to check."  
  
Piper sat Alexia down in front of her and shook Leo. Leo rolled over on his side and opened his eyes. He looked at Piper and then at Alexia, and then he sat up.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked instantly.  
  
"Parker is here. Take Lexi back to her room, and watch Gwen for me." Piper ordered, handing Alexia over to her Grandpa.  
  
Piper crawled out of bed, and Leo did the same. He took Alexia back to her room, and found Gwen there. Piper was on her way to the attic. Piper silently made her way up the stairs. She stood in the doorway of the attic staring at Parker. He was flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows, so fast she was surprised he could read anything.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, finally speaking up.  
  
Parker jumped and knocked the book and it's podium over. The podium hit the floor with a thud that echoed through the room. Parker quickly got to his feet and looked at Piper cautiously.  
  
Melinda was in her bed sleeping soundly when she was suddenly awakened by a loud thud. She sat up wondering what it was. She got a slight chill up her spine, and looked at the door. It was open.  
  
"I shut that before I went to sleep." Melinda informed herself. She jumped out of bed to go check on her girls. She thought maybe one of them had opened it and decided not to wake her up. She pulled her robe on and went out into the hall. She heard muffled whispering coming from Alexia's room. She hurried to her daughter's room to find her father and both of her daughters sitting on the bed. "What are you doing?" She asked Leo.  
  
"Parker is here." Leo said.  
  
Melinda turned around and looked down the hall at the stairs that led up to the attic. She looked back at her father for a short glance and then hurried towards the stairs. She took them two at a time. When she came into the room Piper was lying on the floor, and Parker was standing against a wall not moving. He was frozen. Melinda ran to her mother's side.  
  
"Mom?" Melinda knelt down and picked up her head. "Mom, answer me, please." She lightly tapped her mother's cheeks, but Piper didn't answer her. "What happened?" She asked the attic. It didn't answer her. She glanced over at Parker angrily, and then returned her attention to her mother. "Mom, come on, wake up, open your eyes and look at me." Melinda was getting scared fast. "Mom? Mommy, please?" Melinda sat her mother's head in her lap and picked up one of her hands. "Piper Halliwell Wyatt, you wake up this instant!" She ordered in a stern voice. She took a deep breath. "Mother!" She said in a cracked voice as she exhaled.  
  
Parker unfroze and looked around before looking over at Melinda holding her mother in her arms. She was begging her to wake up with tears running down her face. She was too in shock to think to call her father to come heal her. Parker suddenly panicked, he frantically looked around the attic.  
  
Melinda heard something and looked up. Parker was moving towards her. It all seemed to be happening to fast that she didn't have time to bring her hands up and freeze him. He dove at her. She closed her eyes tight and leaned over her mother protectively. She heard a loud thud, and a grunt, but she felt nothing. She peeked out one eye and looked around. She heard what sounded like a struggle behind her. She looked back and Parker was wrestling with another man. At first she thought it was her father, but then Leo appeared in the doorway. He glanced over at his wife and daughter and then at Parker. He didn't think twice as he ran over to Melinda.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Daddy, just please, fix it." She begged with tears in her eyes. He could tell she was really scared because she stopped calling him Daddy when she was a little girl. She only called him that now when she was afraid.  
  
"I'll try, baby." He took Piper in his arms and took her away from the fight. Parker seemed to be holding his own against the other man. Leo laid Piper down on an old couch in the corner. He felt for a pulse and felt a strong one.  
  
"What is it?" Melinda asked scared.  
  
"Don't worry, Mel, she'll be fine." He brushed his hands over Piper's eyes and they fluttered open. She looked around confused. Melinda gasped and nearly yanked her off the couch trying to hug her. Piper wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her.  
  
"Shh, shh," Melinda was sobbing into her mother's shoulder. Piper was trying to calm her down when Parker landed by their feet.  
  
"Uh, hi." He said.  
  
Piper looked up at the other man in time to see a ball of light heading towards Parker's chest. She froze it immediately. Parker grinned his thanks, and then pushed himself out of the way. Leo helped him to his feet.  
  
Melinda walked over to the warlock and put her fist in his face. "I HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS!" She shouted as he went to the ground.  
  
Piper was looking through the book, when the man just disappeared. Melinda sighed and Piper looked around expecting to see him blink in somewhere else. Then they heard the girls scream.  
  
"Oh no!" Melinda shouted and dashed madly down the stairs. She ran down the hall until she made it to Alexia's room. Alexia was holding her hand out and the man was pinned up against the wall. Alexia and Gwen were both crying.  
  
The warlock turned his gaze on Melinda. "This isn't over!" Then he was gone again.  
  
Melinda hurried to her girls and pulled them both into a hug. They quieted down fairly quick. Piper and Leo appeared in the doorway moments later. Parker followed behind. As soon as the girls had stopped crying Melinda turned on Parker.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left the girls al—" Leo began.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Melinda shouted at Parker. "No, wait, I don't want to hear it. I think you should just leave." Parker was about to protest. "NOW!" She shouted.  
  
"Melinda, I was just—"  
  
"Parker, don't you get it? We're through, you can't change me." Melinda told him. Then she said what she knew wasn't true. "I don't love you anymore. Just go home. Move on with your life."  
  
Parker stood there looking at her. He looked over at his little girls and Alexia looked away. He sighed and turned to leave. Piper took a step towards her daughter. She put an arm around Melinda. Parker left without another word, and Leo saw him to the door. Before Parker left Leo demanded their house key back. Parker pulled it off the key ring and handed it to him.  
  
  
  
~*~Part 16~*~  
  
Melinda was in the living room the next afternoon with her daughters. She was trying to help Alexia and Gwen build a playhouse out of an old giant box that she had brought home from P3. She was cutting windows in the side while Alexia and Gwen rolled around inside it. She heard a knock at the front door, and then Alexia stepped out of the front door on her new house.  
  
"I get it!" She shouted, running towards the door giggling.  
  
From inside the box Melinda heard Gwen shout. "PHUOOBIE!!" She then crawled out of the doorway too.  
  
Alexia then came running into the room, pulling Phoebe behind her by the finger. Phoebe was laughing. Melinda scooped Gwen up in her arms before she made it to Phoebe. "No using your powers like that, Gwenny." Gwen looked down.  
  
"Sawwee, Mommy." Melinda laughed at her little girl and passed her over to Phoebe. "PLEEB!" Gwen giggled.  
  
Melinda received a hug from Phoebe's empty arm. "Hey, sweetie." Phoebe said to Melinda.  
  
"Hello, Aunt Phoebe." Melinda greeted her. "You want me to find my mom?"  
  
"Nah, I just dropped by to see what was up." Phoebe replied. She caught a glimpse of what the three girls had been doing. "Oh, you're building a new house, huh?"  
  
"Yep! Time to paint next!" Alexia informed her. Alexia smiled as big as she could, and then she suddenly frowned and looked down.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Melinda asked.  
  
"My tummy talked again. It says it hungry." Alexia said, looking at her mother expectantly.  
  
"You know what? I'll give you a treat, go sit on the couch and watch cartoons, and I'll order us a pizza. How's that sound?" Melinda bargained. Alexia and Gwen both squealed in delight. Phoebe set Gwen down and Alexia took her hand. The two ran to the couch together and sat down. Alexia pulled out the remote and started flipping through the channels. After a few seconds she glanced over at Melinda. When she was satisfied that her mother was occupied with her aunt she dropped the remote, leaned back, and started flipping her index finger up and down. The channels were going by faster than anyone could imagine. Alexia was giggling when she heard her mother.  
  
"Don't use your powers like that, sweetie." She said without looking.  
  
Alexia sighed and looked at Gwen. "How's she do that?"  
  
Gwen shrugged and picked up the remote. She found a good cartoon and tucked the remote away between the couch cushions.  
  
Phoebe and Melinda were talking about the girls' new room. They had no clue it was being made. They had only mentioned wanting the basement to be their room a couple of times. Phoebe was a bit disturbed by the idea at first, but then reminded herself that the Woogeyman had been vanquished years and years ago.  
  
Melinda was telling Phoebe about the previous night, and then remembered to order the pizza. So she picked up the receiver and was telling the story while dialing. After she ordered the pizza she finished off her story.  
  
"Good thing Gwenny had her little premonition." Phoebe said with a laugh.  
  
"Good thing, indeed." Melinda agreed. She went back to working on the girls' new home with Phoebe's help. They cut three more windows and a back door. Then they painted windowsills around the shutters they had made.  
  
A bit later the pizza boy showed up and Phoebe and Melinda were in the attic, so Piper answered the door.  
  
"I got your pizza." The boy stated.  
  
"I didn't order a pizza." Piper said.  
  
"Um, are you sure?"  
  
"I'm fairly sure."  
  
"Well, uh, this is 1329 Prescott Street isn't it?" He asked, looking down at a piece of paper.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't recall ordering a pizza. Let me ask my husband." Piper said, the young man nodded, and so she turned and went into the kitchen. When she came back out the pizza boy was gone, and Gwen and Alexia were sitting at the front door of their house eating the pizza.  
  
"Want some, Gwams?" Alexia asked when she spotted Piper.  
  
"No, thank you. How did you get that?"  
  
"Mommy, asked the nice man for it." Alexia explained, picking a pepperoni off her slice and stuffing it into her mouth.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well," Piper glanced at their house. "I love the new place."  
  
"Thanks, Phoob and Mommy made it." Alexia informed her.  
  
"Phoebe is here?" Piper asked. Both little girls nodded and pointed at the stairs. "You two be good." Piper said, pointing her finger at them. She turned around and headed for the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melinda and Phoebe were sitting around the book giggling like schoolgirls. Piper came in and lifted an eyebrow at them. She walked over and gave her sister a hug and took a seat next to her.  
  
"What's so funny, Pheebs?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Mom, Aunt Phoebe was just telling me about your days in high school." Melinda said, stifling another fit of giggles.  
  
"That is not something to laugh at, those were horrible times for me." Piper said.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry, Mom." Melinda said. She made a straight face and then glanced at Phoebe and burst out laughing again. "I'm…sorry." She laughed.  
  
"I just thought I would inform you that your father is ready to show the girls their new room." Piper told them.  
  
"Oh, well let's go then." Phoebe said, getting up. She pulled a still laughing Melinda up, and they all three went down the stairs. When they got downstairs they heard Gwen crying. Then they saw her running up to Melinda. Melinda bent down and took her daughter in her arms.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
  
"Lexi hit me!" She screamed.  
  
Then Alexia came running up to her mother. Melinda gave her a very stern look, and Alexia shook her head.  
  
"What are you shaking your head at?" Melinda demanded to know.  
  
"Whatever she say it a lie!"  
  
"She said you hit her."  
  
"Oh, well that part true." Alexia mumbled, looking down. "But I had to hit her!" She argued, looking up again.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"She was all shaking like this," Alexia started to shake her whole body, as if she were having a seizer. "And she wouldn't stop so I hit her."  
  
"Why were you shaking like that?" Melinda asked, looking into her youngest girl's eyes.  
  
"I was seeing a picture and it scared me!" Gwen shouted.  
  
"Okay, don't be so loud." Melinda said, placing her finger over Gwen's lips. "Lexi, tell your sister you're sorry."  
  
"I sorry, Gwenny."  
  
"Now Gwen, tell Lexi it's okay."  
  
"S'ok." Gwen muttered.  
  
"Gwenny, you go with Aunt Phoebe and tell her what you saw." Phoebe reached out and took Gwen in. "Alexia, you come with me."  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"To pack your things up." Melinda said.  
  
"But! Mommy!" Alexia screamed with tears forming in her eyes. "I…I said I w-was sorry!"  
  
"You still have to help me." Melinda said, softly forgetting the girls didn't know about the room.  
  
"NO! Please! Don't make me go! I'll be a good girl! I won't be like Daddy, please don't send me away! My things stay! I don't wanna go!" Alexia was now sobbing wildly.  
  
Melinda scooped her up and was hugging her. Alexia had wrapped her arms around Melinda's neck and was squeezing tightly. "No, Lexi, I'm not sending you away." Melinda said comfortingly.  
  
"Please, don't!" Alexia screamed, squeezing tighter.  
  
"No, baby, you're not going anywhere except to a new room. You wanna see the room, first? Will that make you feel better?" Melinda asked. Alexia pulled back and looked at her mother curiously, and then she nodded. "Okay, we'll go see the room."  
  
  
  
~*~Part 17~*~  
  
Weeks passed without a word from Parker. The girls moved in to their new room, and loved it. They thanked Leo over and over, again and again. Their first couple of nights they stayed up all night long talking and playing and didn't sleep at all since no one could hear them. That was when Piper had Leo install an intercom system throughout the house. They also had to move the cookies to a higher spot. At night the girls would sneak out of their room, since it was attached to the kitchen, and eat all the cookies, and then they would come up to Melinda's room in the middle of the night whining about a tummy ache.  
  
Then the time came for Melinda to go to court. She had to finish off the divorce legally. As soon as all that was taken care of it was Gwen's birthday. They held a party and invited all of the girl's cousins, and even a few of the children from down the street. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue were very careful to remind the children not to use their powers around the neighbors. Melinda and Alecia had a good laugh when Gwen ran up to Alexia and pointed her finger at her in a teasing manner and shouted, "Ha, I'm catching up! I'm this many now!" And then she held up three fingers. It broke her spirits when Alexia told her she would be four in a few months. That night they had everyone stay over for the night except the neighbors. Phoebe, Prue, their children, their children's spouses, and their grandchildren all stayed the night at the manor. It was one huge slumber party, and Gwen absolutely loved it.  
  
Melinda was proud of her girls, they hadn't mentioned their father since the night he snuck into the house to check the book for a way to get rid of their magic. They didn't seem to miss him at all. They just asked Leo to do all the things their father used to do for them. She thought they were being very grown-up about the whole situation. Parker hadn't bothered to call or send a birthday card to Gwen. She did mention her father once on her birthday. She came up to Melinda and said with a sad face, "Daddy send no card."  
  
Melinda had to tell her that it didn't matter if her father did or not, that it only mattered that she was with loved ones.  
  
It was a few weeks after Gwen's birthday that everything went wrong. Piper and Melinda were in the Gwen's old room, painting over the teddy bears. Leo had taken the girls out for a day at the zoo, and then the park. Phoebe and Prue had called saying they would be coming over later that day. Piper and Melinda were getting ready to take a break when they heard a loud crash in the attic. They glanced at each other assuming the worst.  
  
When they made it into the attic they saw the warlock that had attacked the night Parker was there. Melinda froze him, or attempted to. He only stayed frozen for a few moments before he…adjusted. Piper was already at the book looking for a spell to vanquish him. He attacked Melinda and she was just barely able to fight him off using the martial arts that her Aunt Phoebe had taught her when she was a teenager.  
  
Piper started the spell, and Melinda ran to her side to add her power. The man started to burn up, but he vowed he would get Piper's sisters instead, and then he blinked away. Piper didn't really think anything of it. She called Prue and Phoebe and warned them, and she figured since she and Melinda had no problem with him that they wouldn't either. Piper was sadly mistaken. Later she and Melinda were having their lunch together at about noon.  
  
"Mom, weren't Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe coming over today?" Melinda asked, finishing off her soup.  
  
"Yeah, they'll be here. Maybe we should go ahead and try to finish painting the rooms." Piper suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Melinda stood up and took Piper's empty bowl and her own bowl and put them in the sink. "I'll do the dishes later." She told her mother.  
  
They headed back up to Gwen's room. They finished painting it quickly, and went to start on Alexia's old room. They took another break at four thirty. Melinda was starting to wonder where her aunts were.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna go call Aunt Prue and see where she is."  
  
"Alright, tell them to hurry up when you get a hold of them, oh and ask Prue to pick up some milk on the way, tell her I'll pay her for it when she gets here."  
  
Melinda nodded and headed downstairs. She picked up the phone and dialed her aunt's cell phone number. She let the phone ring forever, but she got no response. She tried Phoebe's cell and the same thing happened. She tried calling them both again, and then she tried their houses.  
  
"Uncle Sean, do you know where Aunt Prue is?" She asked.  
  
"She went over to Phoebe's house, she said they had some warlock business to take care of. She left right after your mother called. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. I'll try calling Aunt Phoebe." Melinda said. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, babe, bye."  
  
She hung up and dialed Phoebe's house. Her daughter was there so she answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hannah?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Yeah, Melinda, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Hannah, is your mom there?" Melinda asked, growing a bit concerned.  
  
"No, she went to meet Aunt Prue at the park. There were gonna grab some lunch and head over to your house. They should be there by now." Hannah answered.  
  
"Well, they're probably just a little late. You know how your mother can get." Melinda said casually.  
  
"Yeah, well I gotta go, Rach is trying to draw on the coffee table with the crayons." Hannah said goodbye and hung up the phone.  
  
Melinda unintentionally slammed the phone down on its base. She wandered over to the window and glanced out. Things looked so normal, but something didn't feel right. She glanced around the room, and realized her children and her father were still out. I They should've been back at two. Dad said he was coming back then. /I She thought. She wandered back up into Alexia's old room. She watched her mother painting for a few minutes.  
  
"I couldn't get either of them on their cells. Uncle Sean said Prue went to Phoebe's, and Hannah said that Phoebe went to meet Prue at the park. They should be here by now." Melinda said, the worry evident in her voice.  
  
"Melinda, I'm sure everything is fine. We'll, we'll just wait a little longer."  
  
"Mom, there's one other thing…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dad and the girls aren't back yet. They are two hours late in getting home." Melinda said, looking anxious.  
  
"Just a little while longer, sweetie, they'll all show up." Piper said, patting her daughter's hand. "Maybe you should go rest a bit."  
  
Melinda nodded and headed back downstairs. She plopped down on the couch. The lay there on the couch trying to rest, but she couldn't even force her eyes to close. She kept staring at the wall. What that warlock had said played over and over in her head. I I'll go after your loved ones then! They'll be an easier prey…say goodbye to your precious sisters./I But they had warned Phoebe and Prue. Prue would be able to hold him off with her powers, surely, and Phoebe could just beat him down. Couldn't she? Melinda couldn't rest, not when she was this worried. She got up and began pacing the living room.  
  
Then a knock came at the door. Melinda froze and looked at the door, she waited until the knock came again to be sure she heard it, and then she ran to the door and pulled it open. A police officer was standing there. Melinda's eyes got huge.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened?" She blurted out before the officer could speak.  
  
"Nothing, ma'am, calm down." He said. She nodded and he continued. "Do you have two daughters?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Melinda answered, her fear nearly choking her. What could have happened to them?  
  
"Could you please describe them?"  
  
"Well," She swallowed, her voice trembling. "The youngest just turned three, she has blue eyes, and a sandy blonde hair color." A lot like her own father, Melinda realized. "And she's about this tall." She held her hand out to show him. "And the oldest is almost four right now, she has dark brown hair, and brown eyes." So much like her grandmother. Melinda shook her head, and took a deep breath. "She's this tall."  
  
The officer nodded, and walked back to his car. His partner was leaning against the car. She unfolded her arms and stood up straight when she saw him returning. He nodded and pointed at the back seat. Melinda could hear them talking, but was too far away to make out the words. The woman nodded and turned around. She opened the car door and pulled two little girls out. Melinda gasped and ran out to embrace her little girls. Alexia jumped into her mother's arm crying, and Gwen clung to the female officer, crying.  
  
"Where's Grandpa, sweetie?" Melinda asked, kneeling in front of Alexia.  
  
"He was showing us the fishies, and then he wasn't there." Alexia said, wiping the tears off of her face.  
  
Melinda gave her a pat on the back. "Go on inside and find Grams. She's upstairs in your old room."  
  
Alexia nodded and ran into the house. Melinda turned back to the female officer and took Gwen. She shook the male officer's hand.  
  
"Thank you so much for brining my girls home. They were with their Grandfather, I don't know what happened." Melinda said.  
  
"Sure, we understand." The male officer said.  
  
Melinda didn't like his tone of voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. He just shook his head and turned away. "I am a good mother! Their Grandfather was with them, you heard what the girl said!"  
  
"Well, you let them go somewhere with a man that abandoned them." He replied in the sweetest voice. "It could happen to anyone."  
  
The female officer slapped his arm. "John, be nice."  
  
"He wouldn't do that." Melinda said, not knowing what else to say. "I would never let anything happen to my girls, not intentionally. I love them."  
  
"I believe you, I do, ma'am, all I'm saying is you should watch who you give your children to."  
  
"He's my father for crying out loud! How do you know something didn't happen to him?" She shouted, nearly in tears. "My father loves them as much as I do!"  
  
The female officer shoved John towards their car. "Get in, John." She ordered.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"Get in the car!" She ordered in a more stern voice. He shrugged and went around to the driver's side. He climbed in and slammed the door shut. The woman turned back to Melinda, who was now crying. "I'm sorry, ma'am. He's a jerk sometimes. He's only good at the business part of his job, not the social parts. I'm sure you're a terrific mother. Your girls seem to love you very much. You're all they talked about the whole ride here. I really hope nothing bad has happened to your father." Melinda nodded and the woman climbed into the car. John turned the key in the ignition and pulled out.  
  
Melinda stood there; staring at the car as it sped away. Gwen tugged on her mother's collar. Melinda looked down and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Did Gwamspa go where Daddy went?"  
  
"No, sweetie. Grandpa will be back." Melinda said.  
  
Melinda turned around to see Piper and Alexia in the doorway. She walked into the house slowly. Melinda sat Gwen down on the ground, and Piper told her to go play with Alexia in their room. They ran off happy to be home. Piper put an arm around her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"It's okay." Piper whispered. "He'll come back." She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than anything else.  
  
"I hope so." Melinda whispered back.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 18~*~  
  
Melinda was sitting in the solarium with her girls. Alexia was watering the flowers, and Gwen was sitting on Melinda's lap, twirling her mother's hair around her finger. Melinda was staring out the window. Piper was watching them all from one of the doorways. She was worried about Melinda, she was worried about what happened to Leo, and she was worried about her sisters. Why hadn't they showed up yet?  
  
"Mommy, look!" Alexia squealed with delight. When Melinda didn't look Alexia stomped her foot. "Mommy!" She waited, but Melinda still didn't look. "Mommy?" She asked curiously this time.  
  
Gwen looked up at her mother, and then tugged on her hair. Melinda turned her head and reached for her daughter's hand. "Don't do that to mommy, Gwen."  
  
"Sissy want you." Gwen said.  
  
"Oh?" Melinda turned to look at Alexia. She was pointing at a big plant and laughing.  
  
"This plant used to be as tall as me. Now its gigagentic."  
  
"Gigantic, sweetie."  
  
"I know! Wow, huh?"  
  
"No, Lexi, the word is gigantic, not gigagentic." Melinda repeated.  
  
"Oh, okay." Alexia shrugged and went back to watering. Melinda went back to staring out the window.  
  
Piper walked over to where Alexia was. "Can I finish up here?" She asked. Alexia nodded and held out the water can. Piper starting watering the last few plants, and was glancing at Melinda every few moments.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom. Stop worrying about me." Melinda muttered, without tearing her gaze from the window.  
  
"Well, you don't look fine. I'm worried about everyone." Piper said.  
  
"Lexi, why don't you take your sister and go color me a new picture?" Melinda suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Alexia ran over and picked her sister up out of her mother's lap and set her on the ground. She took up one of her little hands, and they ran out of the room together.  
  
"Melinda, do you think they're in a lot of trouble?" Piper asked, sitting down next to Melinda.  
  
"I don't know." Melinda answered. "I just wish I knew where they were."  
  
"Me too." Piper said, sitting back.  
  
  
  
Prue and Phoebe didn't show up that day, and later that night they got a call from Sean asking if Prue was there. Piper had told him she never stopped by. He got a little worried, and decided he'd call Phoebe. Phoebe's husband, Marcus, called and asked if Phoebe was there, Melinda had told him that she never stopped by. He decided he would call Prue. Melinda and Piper were both worried. They didn't know what to do. Leo didn't come home that night. Piper got very upset at midnight. She hadn't heard from her sisters, or from Leo. She was getting scared. Melinda told her that they would do something about it in the morning if they still hadn't heard anything by noon.  
  
Piper didn't get much sleep that night. She went down to check on the girls twice, and she checked on Melinda a few times as well. She had breakfast already prepared at five thirty, and then she spent thirty minutes looking at it knowing that she shouldn't have fixed it so early. She moved into the living room and was sitting on the couch staring at the wall. She closed her eyes and called Leo. He didn't come.  
  
Melinda woke up around seven and found her mother sitting on the couch. She said good morning, and Piper told her that breakfast was ready it would just need to be heated up. So, Melinda had breakfast with her mother. Piper didn't eat, she just watched Melinda eat. Melinda tried to get her to eat something, but she said her stomach was too tied up to eat. She was too nervous and worried. Piper went to wake up the girls half an hour later. She heated up their breakfast and had them eat too.  
  
Melinda called Alecia to see if she had heard from her mother.  
  
"No, I haven't talked to Mom since I took you out to lunch." Alecia told her.  
  
"Well, I'm getting worried, she and Aunt Prue were supposed to come over yesterday and they never showed, and then Uncle Sean called saying Prue didn't come home. Your dad even called us because Phoebe didn't show up."  
  
"I'll call Brent and Hanna and see if they know anything." Alecia said.  
  
"I already talked to Hannah yesterday, but you should call Brent, oh and could you call Lila? She might know something about Aunt Prue."  
  
"I'll call her. So, your dad disappeared too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This is a little too strange for me, Mel, what if something bad happened?"  
  
"Don't think like that, Alecia, just call everyone, we'll worry about what to do after we know no one has seen them. I gotta go now, though. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, I'll call back when I can. Love you." Alecia said.  
  
"Love you too, bye." Melinda hung up the phone and entered the kitchen where her mother was watching the girls eat.  
  
"Any word?" Piper asked looking up.  
  
"Alecia is going to call her brother, and Lila." Melinda told her. "Don't worry, Mom, we'll find them."  
  
"I hope so." Piper muttered.  
  
  
  
Back to the Year 2039  
  
"Well?" Alexia prompted her Grams. Piper had stopped talking and was staring off into space.  
  
"Well, what?" Piper asked coming out of her daze.  
  
"What happened? Did you find them?" Alexia asked.  
  
"No, she didn't silly." Gwen answered.  
  
"How do you know?" Alexia asked.  
  
"Cause they're not here. I don't know them." Gwen answered.  
  
"Oh, yes you do." Piper said. "You know them all, you loved them more than anything. You both loved them, you loved them so much, and they all loved the two of you."  
  
"How come I don't wemember any of that?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Cause you were just a little girl." Piper answered.  
  
"That was only last year." Alexia stated.  
  
"Well, it was actually about two years ago. Gwen is getting close to her birthday again." Piper winked. "She'll be five years old then."  
  
"Will Daddy send me a birthday card?" Gwen asked, forgetting that he never did.  
  
Piper frowned. "Does he ever?"  
  
"Oh..." Gwen looked down.  
  
"Finish the story, Grams." Alexia urged.  
  
  
  
Year 2036  
  
It had been two months since Prue, Phoebe, and Leo had disappeared. Piper and Melinda never found out what happened to them. Piper refused to hold funeral services. She knew they weren't dead, and she wasn't planning on holding any funeral services until she had a body. She thought it was stupid to hold a service for someone if you didn't have their body as proof that they really were dead. She was very distant for those two months. Melinda had to stay strong for her girls, and she soon realized, for her mother as well. She forced Piper to eat, and tried to make her sleep. She had to take care of her as if she were a little girl again.  
  
Piper was lost without them, she felt confused. She didn't know what to do when the demon attacked a few weeks after their initial disappearance, so Melinda had to fight him off until Alecia and Lila could get there to help her. Her mother just sat in the basement with the girls. When they finally vanquished him Melinda was so angry she went down into the basement and screamed at her mother. The girls were terrified. It took two days for them to accept her apology. She had to have Alecia explain to them why she was so angry. The good thing that came from those two months of Piper's alienation was that Melinda grew very close to her cousins Alecia and Hannah, and even to her cousin Lila, which she thought was impossible. Melinda, Alecia and Lila were all three very best friends now; Hannah didn't spend much time with them. Melinda was happy that she was such good friends with Alecia and Lila, but the bad thing that came from that friendship was that when Piper saw them all together she broke down because it reminded her of herself and her sisters. It didn't help that Lila closely resembled Prue, Alecia looked exactly like Phoebe, and Melinda was looking more and more like Piper each day.  
  
They were just beginning the third month since the disappearance, and it was time for Alexia's birthday. She was sitting in the living room one day with her mother, Alecia, and Lila. She was listening to them all talk about her Grams. She understood that they were all worried about her, but she didn't know why.  
  
"Mommy?" Alexia asked, turning the attention to her.  
  
"What is it, baby?"  
  
"Is Pwue and Phoebe not coming to my party?" Alecia and Lila looked at her with sad eyes. Alexia didn't understand.  
  
"Don't talk about them right now, sweetie." Melinda said softly.  
  
"Why is everyone so sad?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, baby." Melinda answered.  
  
"Mommy!" She whined, wanting an answer.  
  
Melinda couldn't take it. "Alexia! I said not now!" She nearly shouted.  
  
"No! You listen to me!" Alexia shouted back, surprising everyone in the room. "You all walk around so sad, and you get mad when me and Gwen are happy. I don't know why you get mad, so I don't laugh or play in fwont of you. Then you get mad cause I won't play and be happy. You tell me not to mope, whatever that means. I don't know how to not get yelled at anymore! I don't wike being in trouble! When I ask what I do wrong, I get yelled at! How can I stay out of trouble if I don't know what I do to be in trouble?" Alexia was shouting now. She was very upset. "I'm not 'lowed to talk about Gwampa, and you yell at me when I do! Why won't you tell me why? I asked once, but I got yelled at for wondering. You won't esplan it to me, and that makes me sad. You're all sad, but you don't tell me why. I don't understand. Gwampa isn't here anymore and no one will tell me where he went. I want my Gwampa, but he is gone! Pwue and Phoebe don't come over anymore and I miss them. Please, just tell me why!"  
  
Melinda looked on with tearful eyes. She took Alexia into her lap. Alexia heard Alecia and Lila sniffle. She was sorry she had made them so sad, but she needed to know.  
  
"Baby, we don't know where Grandpa went, and we don't know what happened to Prue and Phoebe. We all miss them because they just left. They didn't say goodbye, and they won't call. We are worried that they might be hurt somewhere, or something worse and we can't help them." Melinda said. She was going to continue trying to explain, but Alexia nodded and put a hand to her mother's cheek.  
  
"I understand now, Mommy." Alexia said softly. "Don't worry, Grandpa promised he'd never go away like Daddy did. He will come back."  
  
Melinda had no choice but to smile at her daughter's innocent faith. She hugged Alexia and hurried to turn topics back to her birthday party. She cheered when she heard Rachael was going to be there. She was also thrilled when she heard that Lila was going to have a baby. She was more excited when she heard it was going to be a baby girl. Alecia and Melinda both congratulated her as well, but with less screaming.  
  
Lila looked sad though, and when asked what was wrong, she just said she wished her mother could be with her when she brought another Halliwell into the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 19~*~  
  
Piper started acting more like herself again when Alexia's birthday party got closer and closer. A week before the party, and she seemed to be back to normal. She helped arrange everything for the party. She went shopping with Melinda and Lila for birthday gifts, and she helped Alecia pick out decorations. She even made the birthday cake.  
  
The evening before her birthday Alexia was sitting in the attic looking at a picture. The picture was a big family photo taken when Gwen was just a baby. Everyone was in it: Piper, Leo, Melinda, Parker, herself, Gwen, Phoebe, Marcus, Brent, Brent's wife – Julie, Brent's children – Dean, Diana (twins), and little Traci, Alecia, Alecia's husband - David, Robbie, Keith, Hannah, Hannah's husband - Matthew, Rachael, Prue, Sean, Lila, Lila's husband – Tait, and Scott.  
  
Alexia ran a tender finger over Prue, Phoebe, and Leo. She wondered where they could be; she missed them so much. She hadn't realized how much she loved her mother's aunts until they stopped coming by. She sat on the floor with the Book of Shadows open before her. She had been told countless times not to play with the book, and she had been warned about personal gain spells, but this wasn't for her.  
  
  
  
I "I search the skies,  
  
I'd search the seas,  
  
To find the ones so far gone from me.  
  
They once were here to hold me close,  
  
To bring in the light,  
  
When it was dark at night.  
  
I beg you now,  
  
To show me the way,  
  
Bring them back to me this very day." /I  
  
She said the spell carefully; it was one she had asked Phoebe to make for here in case Gwen ever got lost. She had a nightmare once where Melinda left Gwen at the store accidentally, and Alexia cried for nights until Phoebe wrote the spell. Phoebe had told her just to say it and think real hard about the person that was gone, and she would find anyone that was lost. She never needed if before, but now she was trying to find Phoebe, Prue, and Leo.  
  
She sat back on her haunches and waited. She expected a giant puff of smoke, and the three to be standing in front of her, but nothing happened. She waited and waited, but still nothing. She eventually concluded that the spell didn't work because she wasn't strong enough. She decided not to tell anyone about this until she was strong enough to make it bring everyone back home. She closed the book, and put it back on the podium.  
  
"Some day I'll make it work." She muttered as she went downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Melinda! Get in here!" Piper shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Melinda came running into the kitchen as fast as she could. She almost laughed when she saw her mother fiddling with baking Alexia's birthday cake.  
  
"Don't laugh, get over there, and take that out of the oven before it burns!" She shouted. Dinner was in the oven, and Piper was trying to keep the cake from toppling over. "And stir those noodles on the stove or they will bubble and foam over the top of the pan."  
  
Melinda went to work quickly. She was almost as good a cook as her mother was. She had learned at an early age, when most other girls were out playing house with their friends, or spending the night playing with their Barbie dolls. Melinda dealt with the rolls in the oven, the noodles on the stove, and all the side dishes that were everywhere. Piper finally managed to make the cake stand up straight without sliding off its lower portion. It was a rather large cake meant to feed a group of about twenty or more people.  
  
When Melinda had dinner on the table she called for Alexia and Gwen. She thought it was sort of strange now. There were no men at all in the house. There was just herself, Piper, and her daughters. She was thinking about their strange living accommodations, and then a strange thought hit her. IGrams, Patty, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe…It was like this for them, this is what it was like...I'm in Patty's shoes, Mom is in her own Grams's shoes. My girls are growing up like Prue, Mom, and Phoebe did. That's strange. /I  
  
She shrugged the thought away and called for the girls again. Piper came in from the kitchen, icing in hair, and sat down ready to eat. Alexia and Gwen skipped into the room a few minutes later. They ate their dinner without much conversation; they hadn't really talked at dinner since the disappearances. None of them knew what to say anymore.  
  
Piper went into the living room as soon as she finished eating. Melinda washed the dishes by hand, and Alexia wanted to help, so Melinda let her dry them. Gwen sat in the kitchen floor playing with a car watching them. Melinda started singing the itsy bitsy spider, and Gwen and Alexia happily joined in. Piper peeked into the kitchen once to see what all the commotion was, and when she saw them all singing the children's song doing the hand gestures she smiled and went back to the living room.  
  
That night Piper had a dream. She dreamt that Leo came to her in her sleep with her sisters at his side. They told her not to worry about them, that they were fine. She asked a ton of question, but they didn't seem to hear her. They told her to go on with her life, and that one day she would see them again. She woke up in tears. She cried herself back to sleep.  
  
Piper woke up again at seven that morning. She went downstairs and had some toast and coffee. After she ate she started pinning up balloons in the living room. She had a huge banner to put up as well. She wished Prue were there, that would make it so much easier to hang the banner. Melinda joined her at eight. The girls woke up and were playing in their 'house' in the foyer. Alecia and David showed up an hour later with Keith and Robbie. Keith and Robbie went to knock on Alexia's front door to see if they could have a tour of their house. Gwen decided if they gave the password they might let them in. The boys spent ten minutes guessing the password. Finally Alexia decided to let them in one at a time. They weren't very happy when they found out the house wasn't big enough for a family of four. They had to go out into the back yard and play in the playhouse Leo had built them, it was pink, but hey, they boys didn't mind they just wanted something to do.  
  
Alecia and Melinda finished with the banner while David and Piper added the finishing touches to the balloons. Then David carried in a folding table that they had acquired from the club, and set it up in the living room for presents to go on. As soon as all the decorating was done David pulled Melinda into the Solarium away from everyone else.  
  
"What do you want?" Melinda asked teasingly.  
  
"Knock it off." He ordered. Melinda could tell by the tone of his voice that he was serious.  
  
"All right, fine. What do you want?" She asked seriously.  
  
He took her arm and led her to one of the chairs. She sat down and he sat down in one near by.  
  
"I want to know how your mother is. Is she getting along alright?"  
  
Melinda sighed. "She's fine, I assume. She doesn't really talk anymore. She's started spending more time with the kids again. She seems like she's becoming her old self again, but I still think she's bothered by it all. I know I am, but I think she really is. She still won't talk to me about it."  
  
"She's eating right again, and getting the proper amount of sleep?" David asked. He was a physician so he had been overly worried about her health when she wouldn't take care of herself.  
  
"I know she's eating, and I think she's sleeping. She doesn't have rings around her eyes anymore, and she doesn't run out of energy as fast as she used to. All in all I'd say she's started taking care of her health again." Melinda answered.  
  
"Well, that's good. The way Alecia was talking it sounded like she might go of starvation."  
  
"I was worried about that for awhile there. She didn't eat for three days straight. I finally went into her room with a tray full of food and forced her to eat. I still don't know if she ate because I cried and begged and screamed at her, or because she knew she needed the food and she realized she was being foolish."  
  
"I don't suppose it matters as long as she started eating again." David said.  
  
He stood up and pulled her out of her chair. He draped an arm around her shoulders and they walked back into the living room. Alecia spied them and came over. She squinted her eyes at them.  
  
"And just where have you two been?" She asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh, us?" David asked. "No where." Then he glanced at Melinda nervously, and then at his wife. "Why? Do I have a lipstick smudge?" He turned back to Melinda, wiping at his face. "I told you not to wear so much anymore!"  
  
Melinda threw his arm off laughing. "You wish."  
  
"Ooh, you been dissed!" Alecia said.  
  
"Aw, come on baby! You know you want me!" David joked.  
  
Melinda turned around and looked him up and down. "I want you as much as I want green eggs and ham in a box."  
  
David's eyebrows went up. Alecia laughed and put a hand on Melinda's shoulder, leading her into the kitchen. "Oh, honey, you've been reading too much Dr. Seuss."  
  
While they were in the kitchen Lila, Tait, and Scott arrived. Hannah, Matt, and Rachael showed up minutes after that. Scott and Rachael ran up to Piper asking where Alexia and Gwen were. Piper pointed to the back yard and said that Robbie and Keith were out there too. The two told their parents where they were going and took off running to the back yard. Piper greeted her sisters' daughters and their husbands. She asked if they had all brought their sleeping bags, and Tait said he brought a tent for the back yard. Piper thought that was a great idea. She told them all to make themselves at home, and she went to fetch the cake.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 20~*~  
  
By noon everyone was there that was coming. None of the neighborhood kids showed up. Piper didn't know why, but she guessed the neighbors didn't want their children exposed to a family whose men kept walking out on them. She thought maybe the neighbors thought it was a curse; it did seem to happen a lot in the Halliwell family. Melinda wasn't sure if she agreed with this theory or not, but she wasn't going to argue about it because Piper was sure that was the reason.  
  
They all enjoyed the cake as soon as they could get the children to come back into the house. They passed around the ice cream and let everyone get whatever kind they wanted to go with their cake, there were seven different flavors. Gwen eventually opened all her presents up. She was thrilled over a shiny crystal pendulum that Lila got for her. After all the presents were opened and transported to Gwen's room, Alexia took the other children to see their new room.  
  
Piper was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was peeling carrots when Marcus came in. Piper didn't notice him until he came in next to her and leaned against the counter next to the sink. Piper looked up and him, and then returned to her peeling.  
  
"Did I ever say thank you to you?" Marcus asked.  
  
"What for?" Piper asked, glancing at him.  
  
"Well, I'm thankful that you and Leo broke so many rules and got married."  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, if you and Leo hadn't done that and made it so far, They never would have let me marry Phoebe. Being a whitelighter can be very unfair sometimes."  
  
"I know I'm just glad Phoebe didn't have to face all the complications and pain that I did." Piper said.  
  
"I'm just glad you all helped me and my brothers or I never would have been able to be with Phoebe. I mean look at all the good that came from it. We have three beautiful children. Brent is successful, Hannah is right where she's always wanted to be, she's happy, in love, and has a great daughter; and Alecia, well, she Iis/I Phoebe. Everything I loved about Phoebe Alecia has."  
  
"Why are you talking about her like she's dead?" Piper asked, angrily turning to face him. "She isn't dead! She's out there somewhere! All of them are. Prue, Phoebe, and Leo will all come home some day. They'll show up at the door one day and tell me all about where they've been, and what happened."  
  
"Piper, I know it's hard to deal with, but it wasn't coincidence that they all three disappeared the same day! You have to accept the fact that you may never seen them again." Marcus said putting his hands on Piper's shoulders to make her look at him. "I've tried to find them all, and I can't sense them. The Elders don't know where Leo is, they don't know what happened."  
  
"I can't do that!" Piper said through her tears. "I can't accept that because believing that they are out there somewhere is what keeps me going everyday. It's what gets me out of bed in the morning. The chance that they might show up one day is what keeps me from breaking down. They are not gone for good, and I won't believe that." Piper turned away from him and continued her peeling. She was peeling rougher than she had been earlier.  
  
"I'm sorry, Piper." Marcus turned and left the kitchen.  
  
Piper dropped the carrot and the peeler in the sink set her hands on the edge of the sink. She thought her legs might give out. She forced herself to stop crying, and when she thought her legs would support her again she got a dishrag and dried her face.  
  
"They'll come back." She whispered to herself. "Prue, Phoebe, you have to come back." She took a deep breath. "Leo, you said you wouldn't leave me." She sighed and glanced at the carrot.  
  
She picked up the carrot and finished peeling it and the others. Then she sliced them up and went back to making dinner as Marcus made his way into the solarium where mostly everyone was.  
  
  
  
Back to the Year 2039  
  
"And that's what happened." Piper explained. "One day they just up and disappeared."  
  
"How comes I can't wemember Gwampa?" Gwen asked.  
  
"I guess you were just too little. I'm not really sure why."  
  
"Grams, do you still think they'll come back." Alexia asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know, baby, but I wish they would." Piper said.  
  
She brushed Alexia's hair back behind her ear and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You just take care of your own sister, and you tell her how much you love her as often as you can."  
  
"Why? She knows I love her. Don't you, Gwen?"  
  
Gwen nodded and smiled up at Piper, and then at Alexia. "I love you too, Lexi."  
  
"Well, that's good, but you still need to tell her a lot." Piper said softly. "Cause if she ever goes away, you'll feel like you never told her enough, you'll sit in bed at night and pray that she knows how much you love her, you'll wish you had told her so many times, or you'll wish you had said you loved her instead of when you said you hated her, or instead of when you yelled at her."  
  
"I would never say I hated Gwen." Alexia said.  
  
"I hope that's true, sweetie, but sometimes where you're mad you say things you don't really mean, things that hurt." Piper explained.  
  
"Like when Gwen bites me and I call her a sucking leech?" Alexia asked.  
  
"Exactly like that, you don't mean it when you say that do you?"  
  
"No, of course not, but she hurts me so I get mad." Alexia said, and then everything Piper said sank in. "Oh, I get it."  
  
"Right, but now it's off to bed with you two. It's late."  
  
Gwen and Alexia hopped out of the chair to let Piper stand up.  
  
"Whats about Mommy? She's not here." Gwen noticed. "Who's going to tuck me in and sing to me?"  
  
"Grams will do it, won't you?" Alexia asked, looking up at Piper hopefully.  
  
"Of course I'll do it." She picked up Gwen and started towards the kitchen, Alexia skipped ahead of her.  
  
They stopped at the basement door, the door to their room.  
  
"Grams?" Alexia whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You vanquished the Woogeyman, right?"  
  
"Yes, we did, sweetie. He won't come back, and if he does you remember the rhyme I taught you. Don't you?"  
  
Alexia and Gwen both nodded. "Okay then, let's get you into bed. You both look very tired."  
  
Alexia yawned. "I am."  
  
Piper opened the door and started down the stairs, Alexia was walking behind and very close to Piper. She walked over to Gwen's bed and sat her down. She pulled back the covers, and Gwen crawled around and under them. She walked to the other side of the room and put Alexia in her bed. She tucked them both in and started to leave.  
  
"Gwams!" Gwen said sternly.  
  
"What is it, baby?"  
  
"You said you would sing to me!" Gwen said with a pout and her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Piper sat down on Gwen's bed. "What would you like to hear?"  
  
"I don't care." Gwen said, rolling onto her side, clutching her little teddy bear to her.  
  
Piper started singing a song that she knew the girls liked. When she finished the little song she saw both girls were fast asleep. She slowly and carefully got off of Gwen's bed and tiptoed to the stairs. She went up them as quietly as she could with all the creaking.  
  
Piper wandered into the sitting room. She walked over to a table and pulled a case out. She unzipped it and pulled out a c.d., and then placed it in the c.d. player. She turned the music up a bit and sat down on the couch. She expected herself to cry upon hearing the song, but she didn't cry. She smiled instead; she smiled the broadest smile she thought she ever would. It was the song Leo insisted should be their song. She missed him so much, but she was so proud of their family. She was so proud, but eventually what she had expected came to pass. She found herself crying in the middle of the song. She missed him so much. Even after about three years she still missed him as badly as she did the day he disappeared. She lay down on the couch and listened to the song play out, with tears silently streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
I  
  
It's never too hard to find the words  
  
The words to say to you  
  
You make it so easy just to talk  
  
The way we talk things through  
  
You're never too tired to care  
  
You're never too busy to just be there  
  
And when I smile my feelings show  
  
So everybody, everybody knows  
  
And everybody knows this love's for sure  
  
There's no searching anymore  
  
And no-one never doubts you're mine, I'm yours  
  
It's the one thing that's for sure  
  
And everyone we know says all the time  
  
They wish they had a love like yours and mine  
  
And everybody knows  
  
Even people in love said I'm a fool  
  
For loving you too much  
  
But we were the exception to the rule  
  
For us it's not enough  
  
They used to say we're out of touch  
  
Now everyone wants to be like us  
  
Not afraid to let it show  
  
So everybody, everybody knows  
  
And everybody knows this love's for sure  
  
There's no searching anymore  
  
And no-one never doubts you're mine, I'm yours  
  
It's the one thing that's for sure  
  
And everyone we know says all the time  
  
They wish they had a love like yours and mine  
  
And everybody knows  
  
Like yours and mine  
  
That bridges all divides  
  
A love to conquer time  
  
When everybody knows  
  
  
  
And everybody knows this love's for sure  
  
There's no searching anymore  
  
And no-one never doubts you're mine, I'm yours  
  
It's the one thing that's for sure  
  
And everyone we know says all the time  
  
They wish they had a love like yours and mine  
  
And everybody knows  
  
And everybody knows this love's for sure  
  
There's no searching anymore  
  
And no-one never doubts you're mine, I'm yours  
  
It's the one thing that's for sure  
  
And everyone we know says all the time  
  
They wish they had a love like yours and mine  
  
And everybody knows  
  
And everybody knows this love's for sure  
  
There's no searching anymore  
  
And no-one never doubts you're mine, I'm yours  
  
It's the one thing that's for sure  
  
And everyone we know says all the time  
  
They wish they had a love like yours and mine  
  
And everybody knows /I  
  
(Haha! The perfect Leo/Piper song… Everybody Knows – Westlife)  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 21~*~  
  
When Melinda got home it was about ten o'clock. She had bought all the groceries they needed and picked up some dry cleaning, mailed a few letters, and managed to get that hair cut she'd been putting off. She quietly opened the front door and made her way to the kitchen. She put away all the food she bought and then realized there was music playing. She wandered towards the music, and ended up in the sitting room. Her mother was asleep on the couch. Melinda felt a draft, and so she took a blanket and draped it over her mother's sleeping form. She listened to the music for a moment. It jogged her memory. She hadn't heard that song since the night of her seventeenth birthday. She had a big party and everyone came, and they all danced in the living room. Her Aunt Prue was playing D.J. with Aunt Phoebe's help. They played this song, and she remembered seeing her parents dancing together in the corner. Later that night Phoebe had given her the story behind the song.  
  
Melinda smiled and gave her mother a kiss on the forehead, and snuck up the stairs to her room. She got ready for bed, and heard a tapping sound at her door. She slowly made it to the door in a defensive stance, just in case. When she opened the door Gwen was there.  
  
"What's wrong, Gwenny?" She asked, kneeling down.  
  
"I just wanted a make sure you came home. You were out late!" She lectured. "You had me worried sick."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. Bad mommy."  
  
"Yeah, bad mommy!" Gwen said.  
  
Gwen reached up and gave her mother a hug and a kiss, and then she said goodnight and ran off down the hall. She went down the stairs and back to her bed. Melinda laughed at her daughter, and then closed the door and crawled into bed. She felt like things were finally getting easier. Even though her father wasn't there she was okay. Her mother was there still. Even though her mother had been put through all kinds of pain after her husband and her sisters turned up gone, she thought that her mother was finally getting past it all. Even though her children had not heard from or seen their father in about three years they were turning into the great children, and she wasn't worried about them in the least. Even though her whole family had been put through hell for as long as she could remember, they were okay, and she was very proud to call them family. She felt truly content for the first time in a long while, not happy…but definitely content.  
  
  
  
Melinda woke up to her mother hovering over her. She was gently shaking her daughter trying to wake her up. Piper was dressed with her coat and purse ready to go somewhere. Melinda pushed her hair out of her eyes and sat up.  
  
"What?" She muttered.  
  
"I've got to go, and I'm taking the girls with me." Piper told her.  
  
Melinda wasn't really awake and all she really heard was 'I'm taking the girls with me' It hadn't even registered that it was her mother in the room with her. She quickly reached out and grabbed Piper's wrist.  
  
"You're not taking my girls anywhere!" She shouted.  
  
Piper didn't fight her; she just sat down on the bed next to Melinda and put her other hand over Melinda's.  
  
"Melinda, sweetie, it's your mother." Piper said sweetly. "I'm just taking the girls to get Alexia some clothes for kindergarten. She starts in three months."  
  
Melinda shook her head and looked at Piper. "You're right, she'll be five next month won't she?"  
  
"Sure will, we'll have to go buy her birthday presents soon."  
  
"I'm sorry I grabbed you like that, Mom. You just scared me, I wasn't completely awake yet."  
  
"I know." Piper got up and started for the door again. "I'm going to take them for ice cream, and I might get their pictures taken afterwards too, so don't worry about them. I'll have my cell so just call if you need me."  
  
"Alright." Melinda said, lying back down.  
  
Piper went back downstairs and Gwen and Alexia were standing in the foyer waiting to go. Piper opened the door and Alexia and Gwen started running towards the car. Gwen tripped on the stairs and almost fell down them. Piper instantly threw out her hands and froze everything, she knew she couldn't freeze her granddaughters but it was a reflex. Everyone else on the block froze, and Gwen was leaning forward but not falling. Piper almost freaked out, because only bad witches froze. Then Gwen turned and looked at her sister.  
  
"Thanks, Lexi!" Gwen called.  
  
Piper sighed. Alexia had used her powers to hold Gwen back by the shirt. Alexia set Gwen upright and then took her hand and helped her down the stairs. Piper laughed and shut the door behind her, and then unfroze everything. She helped Gwen and Alexia into the backseat of the Jeep. IIt might be time to trade in this old thing. /I She thought about her Jeep.  
  
A little bit after they left Melinda sat up in her bed. She kicked the blankets off and headed to the bathroom. As soon as she had taken a shower she went down for breakfast. She found it waiting for her on the counter next to the microwave. She smiled, and stuck it into the microwave to heat it up. She laid her plate down on the counter and turned on the TV. She was watching the morning news and eating her breakfast. She hurried upstairs to get dressed after putting her plate in the sink.  
  
Later that day Melinda stopped off at her favorite café for lunch. She had a small lunch. She remembered she had a check to cash so she decided she would walk to the bank when she finished. The bank was only a block from the café, and she felt like a good walk.  
  
She finished up her meal, and paid. She gathered her things and went back to her car for the check. She grabbed the check and left her jacket in the backseat. She shut and locked the doors, and took a deep breath. Then she started for the bank. She was stopped at a crossing, waiting for the light to change so she could walk across. Melinda was minding her own business humming one of those songs you couldn't ever seem to get out of your head when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" She heard a man say.  
  
She turned around to see who it was.  
  
"I thought that was you." He said.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"What are you up to?" He asked politely.  
  
Melinda shifted her weight onto her other foot and checked to make sure the strap to her purse was really on her shoulder. "Parker?" She asked a little surprised to see him. She didn't notice anyone around her when she saw him.  
  
"It's been uh, I'm going to the…bank to, uh…do something."  
  
"I was just out having lunch." Parker said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I did that too, the uh, whole lunch thing." She said.  
  
"Well, how are my girls?" He asked.  
  
For a moment she thought she felt angry. What did he care about them? He doesn't even send a birthday card when they have a birthday. She thought she was angry, but then the feeling passed. She just smiled. "They're doing great. Lexi is having a birthday soon."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
I What? Did you forget? /I She thought. I She's your daughter too. What am I thinking? Of course, you forgot. You forget every year; either that or you don't care. Well…now I'm not sure. Maybe you don't care. Not that it matters to me. /I  
  
"Yes, really. She'll be five years old and starting kindergarten. She starts earlier since she's a summer baby. She's very excited."  
  
"Well, pass this on to her for me." He said, giving her a hug.  
  
She froze. She knew at that moment that she wasn't as over him as she thought she was. She felt, for that split second, the way she felt when they had first fallen in love. She felt safe in his arms, and then the feeling was gone the moment he let go.  
  
"I will." She muttered.  
  
"So, what about Gwen?"  
  
"She's doing fine. She wants to go to school with Alexia, but we had to tell her she couldn't go yet. She threw a fit."  
  
"So, how's your father doing?"  
  
Melinda looked away, and Parker knew he had said something wrong.  
  
"Dad has been missing for about three years now." Melinda answered, staring at the "DO NOT WALK" sign.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered. "So, how have you been doing? It's really nice to see you."  
  
"I've been getting along fine." Melinda answered.  
  
The talked about the girls, and when they were little, and they talked about their first few dates. They talked about some of the stupid arguments they had had, and they talked about all the fun trips they went on. They talked about the times before they were married, and they talked about the times after they were married. They were laughing together when he gave a quick hug.  
  
"I've missed you, it was hard on me when you gave up on us." He said.  
  
"I didn't give up on us I just—"  
  
"Parker?" He turned around and there was a woman standing behind him. She came around to his side.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to go, Zach is giving the babysitter some problems." The woman said, and then she noticed Melinda. "Oh, hi. Did I interrupt you?"  
  
"Oh, no, not at all." Melinda said, taking a step back.  
  
"Mel, this is my wife, Susan. Susan, this is my ex-wife, Melinda." Parker introduced them.  
  
"Oh, you got married?" Melinda said more than asked. "You didn't tell me that."  
  
"Oh? I thought I called." Parker said. Melinda shook her head. "Must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Honey?" Susan said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He said to her. "Well, I should get home, my son is being fussy."  
  
"You have a son?" Melinda asked, feeling hurt.  
  
He already had a new life, a new family, and she was still in love with this man. Her head was swimming; it was too much for her to deal with right now.  
  
"Yeah, he's two years old."  
  
She couldn't believe that. He didn't waste any time, he just moved on to the next woman. Melinda stared at the couple in wide-eyed disbelief. She thought she heard herself say 'That's nice.' And give a smile, but she wasn't entirely sure.  
  
"It's getting late in the day, we should really get going." Parker told her.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get going too." She said.  
  
He said his goodbye, and Susan smiled and waved at her. Melinda stood there in shock, watching them walk away and get into their car. She watched the car drive down the street until she couldn't see it and then she shook her head and looked up at the street sign. It said, "Walk". So she did. She crossed the street in a complete daze. She vaguely remembered getting the check cashed, and walking back to her car and driving home. On the way she turned on the radio. She heard a mellow sounding song come on and she decided it was perfect for her mood. Later on when the song had finished she decided it was perfect for the whole situation, she couldn't, however, decide if the radio was mocking her or not.  
  
  
  
I  
  
Thousands of people  
  
Live in this town  
  
And I had to run into him  
  
When I saw him there  
  
On that busy street  
  
Those feelings came back again  
  
There was nowhere to run  
  
Nowhere to hide  
  
He walked up to me  
  
Looked in my eyes  
  
And still  
  
The world stood still  
  
I couldn't move  
  
And all I could feel  
  
Was this aching in my heart  
  
Saying I loved him still  
  
He said, "How have you been?  
  
It's great to see you again.  
  
You're really a sight for sore eyes."  
  
I said, "I can't complain.  
  
Oh, I'm doing fine."  
  
We talked as the people rushed by  
  
We laughed about old times  
  
And all we went through  
  
That's when he hugged me  
  
And said, "I've missed you."  
  
And still  
  
The world stood still  
  
I couldn't move  
  
And all I could feel  
  
Was this aching in my heart  
  
Saying I loved him still  
  
That's when she walked up to him  
  
He said, "This is my wife."  
  
I gave my best smile  
  
But I was dying inside.  
  
He said, "We've gotta go now, it's getting late.  
  
It was so good to see you."  
  
And then they walked away.  
  
And still  
  
My world stood still  
  
I couldn't move  
  
And all I could feel  
  
Was this aching in my heart  
  
Saying I loved him still /I  
  
  
  
(Song is I Reba McEntire – And Still/I)  
  
  
  
~*~Part 22~*~  
  
When Melinda walked in the front door, Piper and the girls were already home. Alexia and Gwen were in their box-home, playing with the stuffed animals they got at the zoo. Alexia and Gwen had begged Piper to take them after they went shopping. Her girls greeted her by peeking their heads out the window of their box-home and saying hello. Melinda smiled and said hey, but she kept on walking into the sitting room. Piper was sitting there on the couch reading a book. She glanced up when Melinda walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, hello, sweetie." Piper said as she returned her gaze to her book.  
  
Melinda walked over and sat down next to Piper on the couch. She sat down without acknowledging that her mother was even in the room. She was staring at the wall when she felt a hand on her forearm that made her jump.  
  
"Melinda? Is something wrong, sweetie?" Piper asked thoughtfully.  
  
Melinda eyebrows drew together and her mouth moved like she was going to say something, but decided against it with a sigh. Piper closed her book and sat it down on the table.  
  
"Melinda, what's wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
Alexia and Gwen came running into the room laughing, but paused when they saw their mother. Piper glanced at them, but before she said anything Alexia took Gwen's hand in her own.  
  
"Let's go play in our room, Gwen, I wanna show you something cool." Alexia said taking Gwen into the kitchen.  
  
"Melinda," Piper repeated in a firm voice. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I should have known this would happen." Melinda said. "I mean this is what happens when you let people go, they move on. They don't dwell on the pain, but maybe I just expected it to take longer. I was fine for three years—"  
  
"Melinda, stop. Tell me what happened first."  
  
"I was out at lunch, at that café I love, and I was going to go to the bank and cash a check. I was walking to the bank, and I stopped at a crossing, waiting for the 'do not walk' sign to change. I was staring up at it when I heard my name. I turned around and I saw Parker."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He was just standing there. He said hello and asked about the girls. We talked about everything, and we laughed about everything."  
  
"Well, then what's so bad?"  
  
"We were laughing about something and some woman walked up. She told him they needed to go. He introduced us." She paused and took a deep breath. "She was his wife, Mom. He's married, and he has a two-year-old son. Two years, Mom! He didn't even wait."  
  
"He had to move on with his life, Mel, you knew he would." Piper said softly, putting her arm around Melinda's shoulders.  
  
"But he is their father!" She said, pointing towards the kitchen where her daughters went. "And he doesn't even care about them! He won't call on their birthdays, he won't send a card, and he wants nothing to do with them."  
  
"They are witches, honey."  
  
"I know that." Melinda said, with her voice cracking.  
  
"He doesn't want anything to do with the magic, that's why he left, you know that. It won't change just because they are his children." Piper said.  
  
"I just expected him to…"  
  
"To love you the way you loved him?"  
  
"It's not fair." Melinda said in a whisper as a few tears slid down her face.  
  
"I can't help that, but I can tell you that one day you'll find the right man. He'll love Iyou/I, every aspect of Iwho/I you are, and what Imakes you/I who you are. He won't try to change you. He'll love you and your daughters for what you are no questions asked."  
  
"I've waited long enough, Mother. I give up. There is no dream man out there for me. Parker was my dream, and that dream shattered." Melinda got up and went up to her room.  
  
Alexia poked her head around the sitting room wall, and when she didn't see her mother she ventured out into the room. She sat down on the couch next to Piper and looked up at her.  
  
"Mommy is sad, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes she is, Lexi." Piper answered, scooping the child into her arms.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"She saw your daddy today." Piper hesitantly said.  
  
"So? Why is she sad?"  
  
"Because your daddy has a new family."  
  
"Grams?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do I have to call him daddy?" Alexia asked in a very quiet sheepish voice.  
  
"No, baby, you can call him Parker if you like."  
  
"It's just that…well, he's not my daddy. He may be my father, but he's not my daddy." Alexia said.  
  
Piper smiled, she sounded so grown up. "Okay, well, your mommy is sad because Parker has a new wife and a new baby."  
  
"A new baby?" Alexia asked.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Was me and Gwen not good enough for him?" Alexia wondered aloud.  
  
"No, that's not it. You two are perfect. He just wasn't good enough for the two of you, so he got a baby he was good for."  
  
"Oh, I get it."  
  
"Can you promise me something, sweetie?"  
  
"Sure, Grams, what is it?"  
  
"When your mommy meets a man that will love her, you, and your sister, and even love the magic, will you promise me that you won't let her lose him?"  
  
Alexia nodded. "I promise." She made a cross with her fingers over her heart.  
  
"Good girl." Piper said, placing a kiss on the top of her granddaughter's head.  
  
"Grams?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Sure, baby."  
  
"I remember Prue and Phoebe. And I remember Grandpa." Alexia said, sheepishly once more. "I thought if I acted like I didn't remember them you and Mommy wouldn't hurt so much. Then you started telling stories about them all the time, and I loved the stories cause it made me happy to talk about them. I didn't want to make you or Mommy sad though, so I didn't talk about them."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, it's okay if you ever need to talk about them. It still hurts us because we miss them so much, but if you ever need to talk about it then you don't have to be afraid to ask." Piper said, putting her arms around her granddaughter.  
  
"Grams?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I miss Grandpa." Alexia said softly.  
  
"So do I, baby, so do I."  
  
"Did he go away like Parker?"  
  
"No, he didn't walk out on us; he was taken from us." Piper said. "Melinda sent Parker away because he didn't love you the way he should have. Leo loved us all so much, and he would never leave us voluntarily."  
  
"I remember what happened when he left." Alexia stated.  
  
"You do?" Piper said, pushing Alexia back so she could look at her.  
  
"I remember because we were at the zoo, and that mean cop kept telling us how much Grandpa must hate us to walk away and leave us all alone like that in a strange place. I told him he was wrong, and the lady cop told him to shut his trap. He made Gwen so upset because she didn't understand why Grandpa left us."  
  
"That officer was wrong, Lexi. Leo loved you and your sister so much. He hated the way Parker treated you all, he hated the things Parker asked from your mommy, and Leo would've done anything for you. You know that he loved you, don't you?"  
  
"I know that. I had to explain it to Gwen that night. I told her some people were just big bullies, and that Grandpa loved us like you do."  
  
"Do you remember how Leo left that day?" Piper asked, hopeful that she might learn something new. She had never thought to ask the girls what happened. She and Melinda just figured they were to young to understand it all.  
  
"He was showing us the fishies in the aquariums. He had Gwen in his arms. He told us that 'They' were calling and that we had to go home. He put Gwen into her stroller, and I went over to help her put her hat on, so the sun wouldn't bother her when we went back outside. When I turned around he wasn't there anymore. I looked everywhere and couldn't find him. I started crying and then stopped when I saw I had to take care of Gwen and get us back home. I pushed her outside and was walking back towards the gate. A man in a yellow zoo shirt stopped and asked where our parents were, and I said I didn't know. He called the police and the lady cop asked where we lived and we told them just like you had taught us to."  
  
"And that was how you got home." Piper finished.  
  
Alexia nodded. "I'm sorry, Grams."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"I know you wanted me to know where he went or how he went away. I'm sorry I don't know how."  
  
"It's not your fault, baby." Piper pulled Alexia into a hug, and they sat like that for a long time.  
  
  
  
~*~Part 23~*~  
  
Piper was in the kitchen making dinner when the phone rang. She dropped her rag, and ran to the phone.  
  
On the phone was Lila. Piper was so happy that she and Melinda had finally become friends. She thought it was so ironic though, that Melinda chose Lila and Alecia over Hannah or Julie, Brent's wife. She thought it ironic because Lila was a spitting image of her mother, and Alecia was just a mini- Phoebe, and Melinda herself looked exactly like Piper. It was like the Halliwell sisters all over again.  
  
She smiled and then called Melinda into the kitchen. When she poked her head in Piper held out the phone.  
  
"Lila." She told her.  
  
Melinda smiled and ran in to answer the phone. Piper had to force herself not to laugh because it looked like Melinda was a teenager waiting for the phone call that would inform her if the hot guy at school liked her back. She wished once more that Melinda had had that as a teenager. She shook the silly wish away, she was just glad that Melinda had Lila and Alecia now.  
  
After Melinda hung up the phone she rushed over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Please watch the girls. I gotta go." Melinda said with a smile.  
  
"Sure." Piper called after Melinda who was dashing out the front door.  
  
Moments later the phone rang and Piper answered it again.  
  
"Oh, hi, Alecia…No, she just left…I don't know, Lila called, and then she just left…Right, Lila called…Okay, I'll talk to you later…You three better stay out of trouble…Bye..." Piper hung up the phone laughing.  
  
Alecia had called to ask Melinda to come with her and Lila out for the evening. When she found out Lila had already called she cursed and said she had to go, that she had to hurry over to Lila's house or they'd leave without her.  
  
Piper went about her business making dinner when Alexia came in. She was wondering where her mother had gone. She had the best drawing to show her. Piper said she'd gone out with her cousins, and so Alexia sighed and decided to help with dinner. She told Piper that Gwen was in bed asleep.  
  
  
  
Melinda pulled up in Lila's driveway. She parked and got out of the car in a hurry, she was so excited. Lila and Alexia had a surprise for her. She ran up to the front door and knocked on it. She waited a few minutes, but no one answered. She thought they might be upstairs and couldn't hear here so she tried the doorbell. After ringing it a few times she started getting a little worried. She looked down at the doorknob hesitantly, and then she gave it a twist. The door was unlocked, so she slowly pushed it open. She took a few steps into the house.  
  
"Lila? Hello? It's me, Melinda! I'm here!" She called out.  
  
She didn't get a response, so she wandered into the living room. Scott's toys were strung out all over the place and the TV was turned on to cartoons. Melinda went into the kitchen and saw a pot with white foam running over the edges. She rushed to the stove and turned the fire off. The foam instantly began lowering until it was plain water and noodles again.  
  
"Lila?" Melinda called out. She was very worried now. "Lila, where are you?"  
  
She left the kitchen and went back out into the living room. She walked over and turned off the television. The volume it was at was too loud for her to ignore. She looked around the living room one last time.  
  
"Scott? Tait?" Melinda called, hoping for an answer, but somehow knowing she wouldn't get one. "Is anybody here?"  
  
She started to go up the stairs when she heard a noise by the front door. She slowly backed away from the stairs and flattened herself up against a wall that was around the corner from the front door. She listened carefully. She heard footsteps coming towards her. When they came around the corner she attacked with a karate chop to the head. It was caught and met with a startled yelp.  
  
"What are you doing!" Alecia screamed.  
  
"Oh!" Melinda let out the breath she had been holding.  
  
She pulled Alecia into a hug. Alecia was still startled, but now she was confused as well. She managed to push Melinda off of her.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to ask once more. What are you doing?"  
  
"Lila called and told me to get over here quick cause you two had a big surprise. So, IcameandwhenIknockedonthedoornooneansweredsoIjustfiguredyouknowthatmaybeever yonewasupstairsso thenIdecidedtoringthebellsoIrangthebellafewtimesandstillnooneansweredsothenI foundoutthatthedoorwasn'tlockedsoI—"  
  
"Okay, Mel?" Alecia interrupted, putting her hands on Melinda's shoulders to get her attention. Melinda paused, took a deep breath, and then looked at her. "You listening? Okay, good. Now I can't understand a single would you just said. I know you're nervous and something obviously happened, but you're gonna have to take it down a notch and speak at my speed. Okay, sweetie?"  
  
Melinda nodded and took a deep breath. "Lila called me and told me you both had a surprise for me. She told me to hurry and come over. So I did, but when I got here I knocked on the door and tried the doorbell several times and no one ever answered. I let myself in and no one seems to be here."  
  
"Okay, good girl. Now we have to think this through. Did you check the house?"  
  
"I was headed upstairs when you got here." Melinda answered.  
  
"Then lets go." Alecia said.  
  
She grabbed Melinda's hand and side-by-side they slowly and cautiously made it up the stairs. They looked down the hallway and saw nothing. They checked Scott's room and saw nothing. The looked in the guest room and saw nothing. They worked their way down the hall checking all the rooms; at last they came to the master bedroom.  
  
"You look." Melinda said.  
  
"What? Why?" Alecia asked.  
  
"Cause if it's anything really bad…I have a weak stomach."  
  
"Don't think like that!" She scolded. "It's probably empty like the rest of the house."  
  
"So then just check it." Melinda argued.  
  
"You can do it."  
  
"But I thought you said there wasn't anything to worry about?"  
  
"Well, there probably isn't."  
  
"So?"  
  
"But what if there is?"  
  
"We're not getting anywhere doing this." Melinda glanced down the hallway and then at Alecia. "Let's check it together."  
  
"Okay." Alecia gripped Melinda's hand a little tighter and she leaned forward and turned the knob. The door opened a crack and she jumped back. The women exchanged glances and then Melinda kicked the door open.  
  
It was empty.  
  
"See? Nothing to worry about." Alecia sighed.  
  
"Well, actually this means there is."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Um, hello? Lila and her family are gone! They called less than ten minutes ago. They wouldn't leave without locking the door because Tait wouldn't let them, and Lila would have turned off the stove and the television. You know how she is about the bills."  
  
"You're right. Obviously." Alecia said. "But where could they be, and how do we find them?"  
  
"Something's not right." Melinda said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Melinda picked up a brush and tossed it at Alecia. "Can you get a premonition off that?"  
  
"I don't know." Alecia said.  
  
She held Lila's brush in her hands and closed her eyes. She was concentrating on Lila. She received one long premonition, but it was just of her brushing her hair.  
  
"See something?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Yeah, but nothing useful. It was just her brushing her hair. I mean there were no demon intrusions or warlock appearances. It didn't seem to have any magic about it."  
  
"That's not helpful."  
  
"I know." Alecia set the brush down and went around the room touching things trying to get a premonition.  
  
They were inspecting the room when they heard a sound downstairs. Melinda glanced up at Alecia. They didn't need to say anything because they were both thinking the same thing.  
  
"I'll go check it out." Alecia said quietly.  
  
Melinda nodded, and then Alecia was swallowed up by blue light as she orbed downstairs. Melinda smiled; she thought it was funny that she and Alecia got the power to orb like their fathers. It always made Brent, Hannah, and Lila jealous because they couldn't do it. Lila did, however, have astral projection mastered thanks to her mother. Melinda thought the distribution of their powers was strange. Piper had always said that she though Melinda would have premonitions or telekinesis, she never expected Melinda to have the same power as her. Prue had never expected Lila to have the same powers as her either. Phoebe, on the other hand, knew one of her children would have her power. Brent had ended up with healing powers, but no orbing which made him angry as a child. Hannah was given the power of telekinesis, and Alecia got premonitions and orbing.  
  
Alecia orbed into the kitchen. She opened the door a peek, and looked down the short hallway into the living room. She couldn't see anyone so she ventured out. In the living room she saw no one. She checked everywhere and saw no one. She orbed back upstairs.  
  
"Find anything?" Melinda asked.  
  
"No, I didn't see anyone." Alecia answered. "But something doesn't feel right here, I think we should leave." Melinda nodded and headed for the door. Alecia grabbed her arm. "The Ifast/I way." She added.  
  
Melinda nodded and together the two of them orbed back into the kitchen at the manor. Piper jumped when they orbed in. She hadn't had anyone orb near her in a long time. Melinda didn't like doing it because she didn't like the feeling it gave as much as Alecia liked it. Alecia had to catch a staggering Melinda.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 24~*~  
  
"So, you mean she just disappeared?" Piper asked. "In ten minutes, just poof?"  
  
"We don't know where else she could be." Alecia answered.  
  
"Can't either of you do that sense someone thing that your fathers can do?"  
  
"I can't do that, Mom. You know that." Melinda answered.  
  
"I can't do it, either." Alecia said, looking away. A few moments her head snapped up. "But I know someone who can."  
  
Melinda glanced at Piper and smiled.  
  
Alecia looked up. "Dad!" She called. "Dad, I need you here for a minute!"  
  
She waited, but he didn't come. Melinda looked at her. Alecia shook her head.  
  
"Marcus! Dad!" She called louder.  
  
Gwen and Alexia came running into the room. Piper picked them up and sat them in her lap, one kid on each knee. Gwen looked up at Piper and whispered, "What's she doing?"  
  
"Trying to get her dad to come here." Piper whispered back.  
  
After a few minutes of Alecia screaming her heart out, Melinda grabbed her by the shoulders. "Al, he isn't coming."  
  
"Yes, he is!" Alecia shouted in tears. "He always comes!" She broke away from Melinda and started screaming again. "DAD! DAD, COME HERE NOW!"  
  
Melinda grabbed her again. "Look at me!" She told Alecia. Alecia looked at her. Melinda wiped away her cousin's tears. "Your father isn't coming. I'm sorry."  
  
Alecia looked at Melinda with pain in her eyes. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry, honey."  
  
Alecia started crying harder and Melinda pulled her into a hug. Alecia's knees gave out and she sunk to the ground, Melinda went with her. Alecia held on to Melinda like she too would disappear.  
  
"Why do they keep leaving?" Alecia cried.  
  
Piper sat watching the scene play out before her. Gwen was crying softly, and Piper was trying to calm her down. Alexia wasn't crying, but she wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alecia." Melinda whispered.  
  
Alecia roughly pushed her away.  
  
"Don't tell me you're sorry!" She got to her feet. "You got to keep your mother!" She screamed. "Mine has been gone for three years! Three! When she Iwas/I here you stole her from me! She spent more time with you than with me or my brother and sister! She loved you more than her own children, and when this thing decided to take someone it took Imy/I mother? How is that fair! Three years, Melinda! "  
  
Melinda got to her feet. "I know how it feels, Alecia, my father has been gone for three years too."  
  
"But now I've lost my father Iand/I my mother!" Alecia screamed louder, flinging her arms about. "You get to keep your mother! I want my mom back, Melinda! I want her cheerful laughter to fill my house again when she plays with my children! I want her to hold me when I need her! I want her back even if she does love you more!" Alecia sobbed, her voice quieting.  
  
Piper set Gwen down and told Alexia to take her and go to their room. Piper waited until they were out of the room and then she went to where Alecia had sunk to the ground again. Piper pulled her up off the floor, almost roughly.  
  
"Listen to me, Alecia. This has been hard on all of us, but crying and making people feel guilty will not fix it, we have to. Phoebe loved you as much as she loved Melinda, okay? She doesn't love any of you more than another. Phoebe couldn't do that. You remember that. Now we have to deal with this. I'm not letting this Ithing/I, whatever it may be, take any more of my family away. We're going to find out what it is. In the meantime, I want you to call David, Brent, and Hannah and tell them to get their families together and get over here. It seems like as long as they're in the manor they're safe. No one leaves this house until we figure out what's going on. Got it?"  
  
Alecia had stopped crying and she simply nodded. Piper gently wiped her face dry with a dishrag. She gave her a comforting hug. "We have to be strong now. We've had three years to grieve. Now we do something about it."  
  
Alecia nodded and went into the living room to call her husband, brother, and sister. She was just hoping they were still there. Melinda stood in the kitchen staring at her mother.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"She's right, you know?" Melinda said. She walked over and sat down on a chair. "Phoebe always spent more time with me. So, did Prue. Maybe that's the real reason none of them liked me as children, maybe they hated me for taking their mother's away from them."  
  
"Melinda, stop that. Pure and Phoebe loved you. They spent so much time over hear because they loved it here, and they knew how lonely you were. They weren't worried about their children. Alecia had Brent and Hannah, and Lila had more than enough friends, but you didn't have a single friend. Not one, except them. They were worried that you would miss out on being a kid if you didn't have friends. They didn't favor you, they just wanted you to know what it was like to have a friend." Piper explained. "They loved their children, they always tried to get you and them together to play, but Lila and Alecia would always run off with Hanna and Brent and play by themselves. You would retreat to the kitchen ready to learn a new recipe. You didn't steal them, you loved them."  
  
"But I still feel that if I had just tried harder, if I had been more social, they wouldn't have spent so much time with me, and they would have spent more time at home with their own children."  
  
"Well, be that as it may, it's still in the past and there's no use dwelling on it now. It was their decision to do as they did, it wasn't yours."  
  
"I know." Melinda muttered. "I just wish it had all been different."  
  
"You might go check on your girls." Piper told her.  
  
Melinda looked up at her and then headed into the basement. Gwen was sitting wrapped up in Alexia's arms on Alexia's bed. Melinda smiled at her girls and then went over and joined them on the bed.  
  
"How are my two favorite girls in the whole world?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Did Lila and Scott go away like Grandpa?" Alexia asked.  
  
Melinda's smiled faded, and she sighed. She took her girls up in her arms. They both rested their heads on her shoulders. "My poor girls, I'm sorry. You've been put through more than you ever should have been. Things are so hard right now."  
  
"Did they go where Grandpa went, Mommy?" Alexia asked.  
  
"Oh, we don't know, Lexi, we think so." Melinda answered.  
  
The girls pulled out of the hug and looked up at their mother.  
  
"Are you gonna go way too?" Gwen asked.  
  
"No, I hope not. I hope I can stay right here with you two." Melinda said with a kiss.  
  
"Please don't go away like Daddy did." Alexia said.  
  
"I won't." Melinda gave them one last hug, and then stood up. "There's going to be a big slumber party tonight so you need to mark spots on your floor for beds. You'll need one for…" She held out her fingers and started counting them off. "…Rachael, Keith, Robbie, Diana, Dean, Traci, and…and I think that's all. So, that is six spots. You guys decide where they get to sleep."  
  
Gwen and Alexia started giggling. Melinda turned to leave the room.  
  
"Rachael gets a spot by my bed!" Alexia called out with a giggle.  
  
Melinda laughed a little and went up the stairs. She closed the door behind her she turned around to be facing Alecia.  
  
"Look…"  
  
"Alecia, it's okay."  
  
"No, Melinda, it's not okay. I was a big jerk. I know that my Mom loved you, and I know she loved me just as much; it's just that…I guess some nights I wanted her when she was over here with you. I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"It's okay. I understand." Melinda said.  
  
"Good." Alecia said.  
  
"So did you get a hold of everyone?"  
  
"Yeah, thankfully no one else has disappeared." Alecia said with a sigh. "This is crazy."  
  
"It is." Melinda agreed. "We'll be okay, though. We'll fix everything, and it'll be like they never left to begin with."  
  
Melinda led her off up the stairs towards the attic. Alecia was feeling a little more confident now. They couldn't let them just stay gone; they had to find out what happened, where they were, and how to get them back. The book was as good a place as any to start their search for an answer, even if it had already been checked over and over three years ago.  
  
  
  
~*~Part 25~*~  
  
That night everyone showed up. The sitting room became a sleeping room. They moved all the chairs and tables and set up pallets for everyone to sit on. If there was an old mattress anywhere in the house before, it was in the sitting room now. David, Brent, and Matthew had taken it upon themselves to make sure the house was secure. They checked every door and window.  
  
"This can't be good." Hannah was ranting that night. "Both the whitelighters of the family are gone now. Poof! Magically they just up and disappear. What happens now if we get attacked? Who will be there to watch over us in case we get hurt?"  
  
"Hannah, calm down. I have the power to heal just like Dad. If you get hurt, I'll heal you." Brent had told her. He was getting tired of her rambling.  
  
Melinda and Piper had spent most of the night trying to find blankets and pillows for everyone. Most of the kids brought all their own, and some of the others brought their pillows. Melinda had made an extra soft pallet for all the children to sleep on in Alexia and Gwen's room.  
  
  
  
A few months passed and they hadn't found any solution. Brent convinced Piper to let everyone go back home. Piper didn't stop looking for a solution though, in fact, she looked harder. She would spend hours on the Internet, reading books, or talking to other witches that they had met over the years. Melinda tried writing spells to bring them back, but none of them worked.  
  
Melinda decided to take her girls out to the park one afternoon. After lunch she told her mother that they were leaving, and they'd be back soon. Piper, who was sitting on the couch with the laptop, just nodded. Melinda put her girls in the car. Alexia was full of energy, as she had just had a birthday a week before. She was so happy to be five years old. Gwen was jealous because she had just turned four and right as she was catching up with Alexia, Alexia took off again.  
  
When they got to the park Melinda sat down on a bench with a book and told them to go play. She watched as Alexia and Gwen ran off to the big fort toy, and then they were climbing the ladder to the top. When Alexia made it to the top she slid down on a pole attached to the side. Gwen wouldn't go down the pole for fear of falling off at the top.  
  
Melinda got into her book and was enjoying the warmth of the sun. Alexia was swinging on the swing set with another little girl she had met. Gwen was inside the fort at a big wheel pretending to steer a big ship. Gwen was just calling 'Land Ahoy!' when a boy her age asked her to play with him. He told her he had a big beach ball and his sister and him needed one more person. She eagerly agreed and climbed out of the fort. While she was playing with the boy, Tony, and his sister, Carrie, she was in total control of the ball. Tony was calling her captain and Carrie was giggling at them. Carrie was only one year old than them.  
  
Tony threw the ball to Gwen and the wind caught it. It flew up and over her head into the sand box not too far off. She waved her hand at Tony and Carrie to let them know she would go get it. She ran over into the sandbox, walking slow so as not to get any sand in her shoes. When she got there a woman was holding her ball. Gwen looked up at her curiously. The woman knelt down, and Gwen backed up a step.  
  
"Is this your ball?" She asked Gwen.  
  
Gwen nodded.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me." The woman said with a smile.  
  
Something inside Gwen stirred and she felt compelled to go to the woman. She took a few steps towards the woman and pointed at her ball. "Can I have?"  
  
"Sure." The woman gave Gwen the ball.  
  
"Thank you." Gwen said, gripping the large ball.  
  
"You're very welcome, baby."  
  
"I'm not a baby." Gwen informed her politely.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You are obviously a big girl. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Gwen. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm…uh, Megan. Nice to meet you, Gwen." The woman said as though she almost forgot, and then she stuck out her hand.  
  
Gwen looked at the hand and slowly set the ball down at her feet. She cautiously reached out and shook the woman's hand. When she did she gasped, and everything went black. Then she saw pictures in her head. She still wasn't used to the way her premonitions just jumped out at her. When she let go of the woman's hand and opened her eyes the woman was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Are you okay, Gwen?" She asked.  
  
Gwen nodded. "I have to go, my friends are waiting."  
  
Gwen turned around and ran without even picking her ball back up. She ran right past Tony, and Carrie and told them she'd call them. Carrie had given Gwen her phone number earlier so she didn't need to ask for it. Gwen ran to where Alexia was on the swing and tugged on her pants leg as she swung by. Alexia looked down at Gwen in annoyance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lexi, can we go? Please?" Gwen begged.  
  
"Gwen—" Alexia began angrily and paused when she saw that Gwen looked quite shaken up. "What's wrong?" She stopped swinging.  
  
"I wanna go home now, sissy." Gwen said quietly.  
  
Alexia knew something wasn't right because Gwen only called Alexia sissy when she was scared. Alexia picked her up, and said goodbye to the girl she was swinging with. She walked back over to the bench where Melinda was sitting. Gwen watched over Alexia's shoulder at the woman she had met. She was sitting on the edge of the sandbox watching Gwen leave. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Gwen quickly buried her face in Alexia's shoulder.  
  
"Mommy, Gwen wants to go home." Alexia told Melinda.  
  
Melinda lowered her book. "Well, how come?"  
  
"Something scared her I think." Alexia said.  
  
"Gwenny, you want to tell Mommy about it?" Melinda coaxed.  
  
"No! I wanna go home!" Gwen shouted, tightening her arms around Alexia's neck.  
  
"Okay, okay, shh." Melinda soothed. "We'll go home now."  
  
  
  
When they made it back to the manor Gwen ran into the house and ran straight to her room pashing Piper in the process. Piper watched the frightened child run by. She was confused when she saw Alexia come running by after her little sister. Then she heard the basement door slam. Then the front door closed and in came Melinda.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know, do I?" Melinda replied.  
  
"What?" Piper's eyebrows drew together.  
  
"I haven't got a clue what's gotten into them. They won't tell me." Melinda said. "Apparently, something scared Gwen at the park. Alexia is trying to find out what it was."  
  
  
  
In the girls' room Gwen was at Alexia's dresser pulling all the drawers out and dumping them on the floor. Alexia was shouting at her trying to get her to stop. Gwen pulled the bottom drawer out and dumped it over. When a picture frame fell out she dove for it. She turned it over and ran to Alexia.  
  
"Who is that?" Gwen screamed, pointing at a person in the picture.  
  
"That is Mommy's Aunt Phoebe. You didn't know her. She disappeared like Grandpa before you were old enough to remember her."  
  
Gwen threw the picture frame down on the ground and it shattered.  
  
"Hey!" Alexia screamed angrily. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"She won't go away! She won't go away!" Gwen screamed.  
  
Alexia paused. She slowly turned to face her sister. "What?"  
  
"She won't go away!" Gwen screamed again, and then ran to her bed and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"What do you mean she won't go away? Gwen, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I keep having pwemomitions! And it's her fault! She was there when I had my first one; I saw it! She won't leave me alone!" Gwen cried.  
  
Alexia put her arms around Gwen pulling her close. "It's okay, baby."  
  
"No! It's not. I don't want these pictures." Gwen said. "It's her fault I have them!"  
  
"Do you wanna tell me what you saw at the park?"  
  
Gwen shook her head. "I don't wanna. Not right now."  
  
"How about a nap?" Alexia asked.  
  
Gwen nodded. Alexia pulled Gwen closer, and Gwen buried her face in her sister's shoulder.  
  
"Lexi, make it go away." Gwen whispered.  
  
"I can't, baby. I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 26~*~  
  
"Mommy?" Alexia asked quietly, peeking her head into the parlor where Piper and Melinda were sitting.  
  
"What is it, Lexi?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure. Come on in here."  
  
Alexia walked in and sat down in a chair across from the couch where Piper and Melinda were sitting.  
  
"You can sit with us over here if you want." Piper told her, knowing that her granddaughters liked to sit with them or in their laps.  
  
"Nope, this is business."  
  
Piper glanced at Melinda.  
  
"Okay, so let's discuss it then." Piper said.  
  
"Gwen got scared at the park. I'm sure we all know that by now. Now, she had a premonition, and that is what scared her. I'm not sure why it scared her; she just said that it did. She won't tell me why it did. She wants these pacific visions to stop coz she's not liking them."  
  
"Well, we can't make them stop." Piper said.  
  
"That's what I told her. She doesn't like it though, and I want to know what we can do to make her feel better." Alexia said. "Now, I purpose that we—"  
  
"Propose." Melinda interrupted.  
  
"What?" Alexia asked.  
  
"You propose, not purpose." Melinda said.  
  
"Okay that's fine, so anyway, I purpose we go out for ice cream." Alexia said.  
  
Melinda just shook her head with a little laugh. "Why not? You up for it, Grams?" Melinda asked Piper teasingly.  
  
"I guess so, but where is Gwen?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh, she's asleep."  
  
"Lexi?" Alexia stopped and looked at her mother.  
  
"Mommy?" She asked in the same voice as Melinda.  
  
"How are we going out for ice cream if your sister is asleep?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I'll wake her up! Silly!" Alexia laughed.  
  
"How about we go later, when your sister is awake. She might feel better after a nap." Melinda said.  
  
Alexia seemed to contemplate this for a few moments. She finally agreed and told them she'd be in her 'house' if they needed her. She was going to hang pictures using a lot of scotch tape and the pictures she and Gwen colored out of one of their coloring books.  
  
  
  
As Gwen was sleeping she kept tossing and turning in her bed. Alexia had returned to her room, her attempts at hanging pictures unsuccessful, and was watching Gwen from her bed. Alexia was worried about her little sister. Gwen would moan and let out a little cry every now and again. Alexia finally crawled out of her bed and into Gwen's bed. She pulled Gwen close and started stroking her hair.  
  
"Sush little Gwenny, don't moan and turn, no bad demons gonna get you cause they're all gonna burn. You're my little baby, and you shouldn't have to fear, I'll take care of you for as long as you're here." Alexia sang.  
  
Gwen snuggled up next to Alexia and grabbed her hand. Alexia let Gwen hold her hand because she knew it made her feel safe. Alexia knew there was more to what scared Gwen than she was letting on. She decided that as soon as Gwen woke up she would ask about it.  
  
When Gwen woke up she glanced over and saw Alexia fast asleep next to her. She brushed some of her sister's hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. Gwen leaned close to Alexia's ear and whispered, "I love you, Lexi." Then she slipped off the bed and silently made her way up the stairs. She peaked out the kitchen door to see if anyone was there. When she didn't see her mommy or her grams she snuck out into the Foyer.  
  
She put on her shoes carefully making sure the velcro was in place, like she had dozens of times before. Then she opened the door and went out onto the front steps. "Now which way is that park?" She asked herself. She skipped down the front steps onto the sidewalk and started down the road. When she got to the end of the sidewalk she paused. "I'm not supposed to cross the street alone." She said to herself. Then she saw the mailman. "Oh!" She yelped. "Jerry! Jerry, c'mere!"  
  
The mailman walked over to her side and bent to her size. "What do you need there, Miss Halliwell?"  
  
He had never called her Miss Marshall, even when Melinda had been married to Parker, technically making Gwen a Marshall. He had always called her Miss Halliwell, and she loved it.  
  
"Um, see Mommy went over there and I need to catch up with her. Grams said I could, but I need someone to help me get across the street." Gwen lied.  
  
"She's over there?" Jerry stood up and looked across the street.  
  
He saw a woman with long brown hair a little ways down the street. He waved and she waved back so he figured it was Melinda. He reached down and took Gwen's had and helped her across the street. She thanked him and then scampered off. He smiled and turned back along his route.  
  
About five minutes later he was passing by the Halliwell house and he saw Melinda outside checking the yard.  
  
"Miss Halliwell?" He called in question.  
  
"Yes? Oh, Jerry, hello." Melinda said. She came down the front steps. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine ma'am, but what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Well, uh…I do live here."  
  
"Right, but you was just down that road with that little daughter of yours." Jerry told her.  
  
"Wait, you mean Gwen?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, I do. I saw you with my very own eyes. You was waiting on her, so I helped her cross the street." Jerry explained.  
  
"That wasn't me, Jerry." Melinda said, getting worried. "I was looking for Gwen, and I couldn't find her."  
  
"Well, I'm mighty sorry, ma'am, but she done told me it was you, and the woman had hair like yours and she waved back at me so I just assumed—"  
  
"Jerry, it's fine, don't worry about it." Melinda interrupted. "I'll go get her. Thank you."  
  
"Good-luck, Miss Halliwell." He said, tipping his hat to her. "And once again, I'm sorry."  
  
Melinda ran inside to tell Piper that she was going to find Gwen. She explained everything that Jerry had told her and then she left. She got into the car and headed down the road that Jerry said Gwen went down.  
  
  
  
After a long time of walking, to Gwen's surprise, she made it to the park. She knew it wasn't far from the house, but she was starting to wonder if she had gotten lost. She walked over to the fort not really expecting the woman to still be there, but she was. She was sitting on the side of the sand box, just like before. Gwen made her way over to the sandbox carefully. When she got to it she stood on the side opposite the woman.  
  
"Why, if it isn't little Gwenny. What brings you back?" Megan asked politely.  
  
"You do." Gwen answered, scrunching up her eyebrows.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
Gwen nodded. "You scared me when you shook my hand."  
  
"Oh, well I'm very sorry." Megan told her.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't your faults. I just saws something that made me scared."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I can't say." Gwen said.  
  
"Well, what did you come back for then?"  
  
"You live with a mean man, don't you?"  
  
"What?" She asked shifting uncomfortably.  
  
Gwen walked closer to the woman and touched her cheek. "He hurts you don't he?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Megan asked, taking Gwen's hand away from her face.  
  
Gwen looked at her sadly. "Why?"  
  
The woman glanced around nervously. "I don't do anything wrong."  
  
"He just gets mad." Gwen said.  
  
Megan nodded.  
  
"But you've never been mad at him, not like that. Why does he hurt you like that?" Gwen asked.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I think I'm s'posed to help you." Gwen paused and then smiled. "I'm your little angel."  
  
"You're too young."  
  
"Young? For what? To know that he's a mean man? To know that you shouldn't be hurt like that?" Gwen asked. "My Daddy didn't love me, but he never got mad at me."  
  
"Just go home, Gwen." Megan said sadly.  
  
"But he'll hurt you if I leave." Gwen said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's coming after you." Gwen said.  
  
  
  
Melinda was driving as fast as she could. She didn't see Gwen on any of the streets. She drove with her eyes darting everywhere, and then she found herself at the park. She parked and jumped out, looking from person to person trying to find her daughter. She ran up to the big toy and looked in, Gwen wasn't at the wheel steering her ship like she usually was. Melinda looked all over before she saw Gwen with a woman at the sandbox. Melinda ran over to her as fast as she could and swept Gwen up in her arms.  
  
"Don't you ever leave home like that again, young lady!" Melinda shouted at her, and then her voice softened. "You had me and Grams worried sick, we looked everywhere for you."  
  
"Sorry," Gwen mumbled.  
  
Melinda put Gwen down and looked at the woman. "Thank you for watching her."  
  
"It's okay." She replied.  
  
Melinda took Gwen's hand and started walking off. Then she felt a tug at her pants leg. She stopped walking and looked down at Gwen.  
  
"What is it, baby?"  
  
"I'm s'posed to help her."  
  
"What do you mean, Gwen?" Melinda asked, bending down.  
  
"I saw her. She's unhappy, Mommy. She hurts." Gwen explained.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"This mean man hurts her. He gets angry and does things that he shouldn't."  
  
"Gwen," Melinda asked seriously. "How do you know that? Did you have a premonition?"  
  
Gwen nodded. "And it scared me. I wanted to go home, I didn't want to see her get hurt."  
  
Melinda looked away from her daughter. Gwen thought she had done something wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mommy." She whined in her defense. "I was just scared, I didn't want that to happen, and I thought if I left it wouldn't happen. I thought since I had the picture I could just take it away with me."  
  
Melinda hugged her daughter and told her to quiet down. "It's okay, baby. We'll fix it."  
  
They walked back over to Megan together; Gwen was holding her mother's hand. She tapped Megan on the shoulder and her head came up.  
  
"Yes?" Megan asked.  
  
"My daughter thought it would be lovely if you'd come to our house for some tea." Melinda offered.  
  
"Oh, no thank you, I should really be getting home." Megan said standing up.  
  
"But you don't wanna go home." Gwen reminded her.  
  
Megan looked down at her sadly. "I know, but I have to."  
  
"No, you don't. You could come with us." Gwen said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Megan shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it was nice to meet you, Gwen."  
  
Gwen looked away angry. She wanted to help. She wanted the woman to come home with them so she wouldn't be near the mean man. When she looked away she saw the mean man. He was coming towards them from the swing set. Gwen yelped and tugged on her mother's sleeve.  
  
"He's here!" She shouted.  
  
Melinda glanced back and saw a big man coming towards them. He did not look pleased. In fact, he looked drunk and angry. Gwen moved in closer to her mother, hugging her leg.  
  
"Don't let it happen! It's so ugly!" She cried.  
  
Melinda glanced around. No one in the entire park was looking at them; they were at the farthest part, away from most of the park and over by the trees. Melinda grabbed the woman roughly by the arm and pushed her towards the trees. Gwen followed behind, clinging to her mother's sleeve. When they were a little ways into the trees no one but the man had any chance of seeing them. Melinda took a deep breath, and despite the woman's squirming and demanding to be released she orbed them to the manor.  
  
When they orbed into the manor they orbed into the parlor. The woman fell to the ground, and Melinda nearly did the same, but Gwen held her up. The orbing didn't bother Gwen, which Melinda thought strange. Melinda thought that Gwen might even have the ability to orb; she guessed she would find out one day when Gwen got older.  
  
Megan gasped and started backing away from them. Melinda put out her hand to signify that she meant no harm. Melinda took a deep breath and stood up straight.  
  
"You're safe here, I promise." Melinda assured her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 27~*~  
  
"Just calm down! I told you already, we're trying to help you!" Piper shouted at the frantic woman.  
  
"Just stay away, Witch!" She screamed. "I rather be beaten four hundred times over by that man than ever let Iyou/I touch me!"  
  
Gwen peeked around the banister of the stairs. She and Alexia had been sent to the attic, but they didn't go. Alexia tried to get Gwen to go, but she refused she kept insisting that this was I her /I innocent. Alexia finally agreed to watch from the stairs.  
  
"No, listen, we won't hurt you!" Melinda tried to tell her.  
  
It looked, to Megan that Piper and Melinda had her backed into a corner, and well, they did. They didn't want her to leave. If she left then the man would get her. From what Gwen told them it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"If you mean me no harm than just let me leave!" Megan cried. "Please."  
  
"We can't." Melinda answered for the thousandth time.  
  
"Why not?" Megan asked quietly.  
  
Gwen decided that was her cue. She bounded down the stairs and across the room until she was standing before the woman. She reached out and touched Megan's cheek. She smiled at her sweetly, but Megan flinched away. Gwen frowned at this a moment, and then she took her hand away and her smile returned.  
  
"Can I show you something?" Gwen asked softly in her cute little girl voice.  
  
Megan slowly looked her up and down as if evaluating her. She hesitantly nodded. Piper and Melinda exchanged looks; they didn't know what Gwen was going to do. Alexia came down the stairs and ran to her mother's side.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Gwen said.  
  
She reached out and laid her hand on Megan's cheek. Melinda took a step forward, but Piper stopped her with a hand on the arm. Melinda glanced at her mother, and Piper was watching the four-year-old very carefully. She was curious as to what Gwen was doing. Gwen ran her hand down Megan's cheek, until the woman relaxed, and then she asked, "Are you ready?" Megan nodded and Gwen brought her other hand up. She placed the index finger of both hands against both sides of Megan's head at the temple area. Gwen closed her eyes and gasped. Megan did the same. Piper shot a glance at Melinda. A few moments later both Gwen and Megan exhaled and looked around. Megan broke down crying.  
  
"There, there. We'll help you." Gwen said, patting Megan's head.  
  
"Did she just…?" Melinda couldn't find the words.  
  
"She just…" Piper tried.  
  
"Gwen! Did you share your premonition?" Alexia asked, cheerfully and excitedly.  
  
"Well, yeah, I just showed her what I sawed at the park when I shooked her hand." Gwen said.  
  
"How in the world…" Piper tried again.  
  
"What? Couldn't Phoebe do that?" Gwen asked.  
  
Piper shook her head and stared at the little girl. "You're the first that I've ever seen do that." Piper said.  
  
"Oh." Gwen said, turning back to the woman. "See? That's why I didn't want you to stay there. So Mommy brought you here so we can help you."  
  
"Maybe it's the combination of Dad's magic with yours." Melinda whispered to Piper.  
  
"Maybe, but right now we need to worry about how to help this woman. We'll figure out how Gwen did that later." Piper said.  
  
Melinda nodded. "Megan, will you stay here and let us help you?"  
  
"If you can keep that from happening to me, then I'll stay. If not then I'm leaving the city." Megan said.  
  
Piper nodded at Melinda. "We'll keep that from happening, but you have to listen to me." Piper started. "What Gwen just did was magic, do you understand that?" Megan hesitantly nodded. "Alright, now I was you to listen carefully." Piper said and waited until the woman was looking her in the eye. "Gwen, her sister, her mother, and I are all witches. We have magical powers that we use to protect innocent people from evil beings that would otherwise…" She paused and looked at Melinda.  
  
"That would hurt a lot of people. They are evil, and I'm sure you know from all the movies what evil tries to do." Melinda said.  
  
Megan nodded. She was speechless. She didn't think that real witches even existed. Even now she found that she was still skeptical. "How can I be sure? I know what Gwen did was amazing, but maybe science has made it possible to project images into one's mind with some kind of device…"  
  
Alexia smiled and ran to her mother's side. She wanted to demonstrate for Megan what her magic could do. She wanted to prove that they really were witches with power. She tugged on Melinda's sleeve until she looked down at her. Melinda saw the excitement in her daughter's eyes, and she nodded, knowing what Alexia wanted.  
  
Alexia ran over to stand in front of Megan. "Watch this, it'll show you." Then she turned her back to Megan as she made a vase lift off the mantle of the fireplace. She hovered it through the air for only a few seconds because as soon as Melinda saw what she was doing her demonstration with she yelled at her.  
  
"Lexi, put that vase down this instant! You know very well how old and priceless that thing is, it's irreplaceable."  
  
Alexia glanced at her mother in irritation. When she took her concentration off of the vase it fell. Melinda and Piper both gasped and threw their hands out. One of them froze the vase in place. Megan gasped. Piper snatched the vase out of the air and returned it to its place on the mantle.  
  
"You're…you're witches?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yes, and we want to help you, but you can't tell anyone what we are." Piper said over her shoulder.  
  
"I have to keep it a secret." Megan partly stated, partly asked.  
  
"Yes, you do. Otherwise we'd end up either in prison, or in an asylum, and my children would be in some stranger's home, if not right in the institution with us." Melinda answered.  
  
"You're not going to, like turn him into a frog are you?"  
  
"Who? You're husband?" Piper asked. Megan nodded. "No, we won't, besides we don't do that. We vanquish demons and warlocks, not curse people to spend their lives as animals."  
  
"So, how will you stop him?" Megan asked.  
  
"Oh, that's simple." Melinda said, crossing the room. She picked something up, but Megan couldn't see what it was until she turned around. When she turned around and came back to when she had been standing, Megan could see that it was a phone. "We call the police." She answered, holding the phone out to her.  
  
Megan looked at it for a few moments before taking it. "I don't know if I can." She said.  
  
"You have to. All we can do is keep you safe while you're here with us. If you leave, we can't do anything, but the police can. You have to call them." Melinda said softly.  
  
"Can't you just write me up a spell and make him a frog, or a snake, or something?" Megan asked.  
  
Piper and Melinda both shook their heads. "Sorry." Piper said. "You have to take care of this problem yourself."  
  
"If this is such a little problem then why did you show me all that magic? Why didn't you just force me to call the cops?"  
  
"Well, I had to orb you away from the park so that he wouldn't kill you there. That tends to scare people who don't know about magic. They start fighting us demanding answers. Much like you did." Melinda said.  
  
"So, we just gave you the truth instead." Piper said.  
  
"I see." Megan looked down at the phone. "I guess I'll call the police then."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 28~*~  
  
  
  
Melinda was in the kitchen cooking lunch when the telephone rang. Piper had taken Alexia to her first day of school. Gwen went along, unwilling to let her sister go. Gwen had a firm hold of Alexia's hand when Melinda watched them leave the manor. After they dropped an eager Alexia off and walked her to her kindergarten class, Piper took Gwen for ice cream, and so they still weren't back yet.  
  
Melinda hurried into the Parlor to find the phone. It was there somewhere. Alexia had been using it to talk to her cousin, Rachael. Alexia was excited because she was going to the same school as her cousin. She found the phone between the cushions and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. It's Megan." Melinda was a little surprised to hear her voice. It had been weeks since they helped Megan.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm great. I just wanted to call and say 'thank you' because I never got the chance to tell you when I was there."  
  
"You're welcome, and it was nothing." Melinda said. "So, how'd that turn out?"  
  
After Melinda and Piper had convinced Megan to call the police, the police had asked her to describe her husband, and after she did she was asked to come down to the station. Melinda hadn't seen or heard from Megan again.  
  
"Well, after I went down to the station they took me into a room. It was one of those rooms where you view people that line up on the other side of a glass window. They asked me if any of the men in the room were my husband, and he was there, so I pointed him out. They told me he had been arrested just before my call because he had brutally beaten a woman at the park when he couldn't find me. The woman turned out to be fine. He had a trial a few days ago and was sentenced to fifteen years. A lot of people were angry over that, they wanted it to be longer. Aside from that, the divorce I had been fighting to get was finally granted to me, and I got my son back. My husband had given my son to his parents when he started being violent with me. He told his parents that it was for my son's own safety. They didn't know what he was doing to me. They didn't have a problem returning my son to me though." Megan informed her.  
  
"I'm glad everything seemed to work out." Melinda said.  
  
"So am I, and it's all because of your daughter. Tell her I'm glad she decided to be my little angel that day."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Tell her I said hello too."  
  
"Alright. She'll be happy to hear from you."  
  
"I hope so, but I have to get going. Thanks once again."  
  
"Be careful, and start choosing your men better." Melinda said, jokingly with a laugh.  
  
"I sure will do that." Megan laughed. "So, I'll see you."  
  
"Take care."  
  
"Bye." Melinda hung up the phone, and headed to the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later Melinda heard the front door open and close. Then she heard arguing. She stopped what she was doing to see what was going on. When she made it out of the kitchen she saw Hannah and Matthew standing in the foyer with Rachael. They were shouting at each other.  
  
"Hey," Melinda said. "Hey!" She said a little louder.  
  
The arguing and shouting continued, but Rachael started crying as well, adding to the noise. Melinda rolled her eyes, and flung her hand up. Matthew froze, but Hannah continued to yell at him for a few moments before she realized he was frozen. Then she glanced at her cousin. Melinda was kneeling with her arms wrapped around Rachael. Melinda looked up at Hannah, and then pulled back.  
  
"Why don't you go play in the girls' room for a while? Gwen should be getting back any minute, and then you can play with her." Melinda said, directing the little seven-year-old towards the kitchen with a pat on the rear.  
  
Rachael nodded, and wiped her face dry as she ran off. Melinda watched her leave before standing up. Hannah was looking at the ground. Matthew was still frozen, and still looking quite angry.  
  
"So, do you want to tell me what's going on, or do I need to unfreeze Matthew and ask him?" Melinda asked sternly.  
  
"We were just having an argument." Hannah answered, quietly without taking her eyes off her new shoes.  
  
"Over?"  
  
"A warlock attacked today, and Matthew got mad because I acted rashly. I didn't do it because I'm naïve, I did it because my daughter was in danger."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I vanquished the warlock, I didn't have to call Alecia or Brent for any help. He wasn't that strong to begin with." Hannah looked up from the ground, and Melinda could see that she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Hannah was the youngest of the family, aside from the grandkids. Melinda was the oldest. Brent was two months younger than her, and Lila was five months younger. Alecia was two years younger than Melinda, and Hannah was three years younger than Alecia, five years younger than Melinda.  
  
"What's he angry about?"  
  
"Says I didn't think about what I did. Says I was just putting everyone in danger." Hannah said as a lone tear slid down her face.  
  
Matthew unfroze and stopped yelling when he noticed Melinda was there, and Rachael was not. He looked at Hannah, and then at Melinda.  
  
"Where's Rach at?" He asked.  
  
"She's in my girls' room." Melinda answered.  
  
"I want her to stay here for a while." He said. "Until Hannah and I get this worked out."  
  
"I'm not leaving her by herself! I don't care where it is, I told you that already. You know how she gets when she's away from me. She gets homesick, and then she gets scared, and if I'm not there she goes ballistic." Hannah shouted.  
  
"I don't want you risking our lives like that! You should have thought about things before you acted."  
  
"We'd all be dead if I'd done that!"  
  
"Whoa, guys, calm down." Melinda said. "Matthew, maybe you guys should go home for a while and try to cool off."  
  
"I can't cool off with her near me, we'll just fight more." He said, referring to Hannah.  
  
"Well, then she can just stay here with me for the night." Melinda said.  
  
"Fine. I'll be back in the morning to pick you up." He leaned over and kissed Hannah on the cheek before walking out the front door.  
  
As he was heading out to his car he passed Piper and Gwen who were just getting home. Piper came in to find Hannah and Melinda standing in the Sitting Room. Gwen ran over to Melinda to say hi.  
  
"What's going on?" Piper asked.  
  
"Mom, could you just take Gwen down to her room please? Rachael is there, maybe you could fix them a snack." Melinda said.  
  
Piper glanced at Hannah who had her eyes diverted to the floor. "Alright, come here, Gwenny!" Piper said cheerfully. Gwen ran over and jumped into her Grams' arms. "What would you like to snack on?" Piper asked,walking towards the kitchen.  
  
As soon as they were gone Hannah looked up at Melinda. "I didn't do anything wrong, Melinda. I didn't."  
  
"Alright,"  
  
"Matthew just doesn't understand the way these things work—"  
  
"Hannah," Melinda interrupted. Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that you saved his life, and the life of your daughter and he's angry at you for it?"  
  
Hannah hesitated before answering. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Is there more to this argument?"  
  
Hannah looked down at the ground and crossed her arms.  
  
"Hannah? Hannah, look at me." Melinda said sternly. "Did something else happen?"  
  
Hannah nodded. "When the warlock attacked he surprised us all. I kicked him into the wall, and then he started taunting me. The taunts I can usually ignore, and I get the job done. This time I guess he struck a nerve. He was toying with me. He got me so angry that I wasn't paying attention to what I had to do." She paused and took a shaky breath. "He blinked behind Rachael and grabbed her, and that was when I came back to my senses. I had so many chances before to do the job, and I didn't, I was too angry. I put my daughters life in jeopardy. I just wanted to beat him." She paused a moment again. "I ran his own athame through his heart with my power. He had poison on his athame, and so the poison finished him off." She glanced towards the kitchen. "Rachael didn't go to school because she's still a little shaken from the attack."  
  
"And that's why Matthew is upset with you." Melinda stated rather than asked. "Because you let the warlock blind you with your own rage. What did he say to you?"  
  
Hannah looked away again. "Nothing." She walked over and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Don't tell me 'nothing'. You don't get upset over nothing." Melinda said.  
  
"It was nothing important." Hannah said.  
  
Melinda crouched down next to the arm of the chair. "Hannah, you're here, you've told me what happened, so you might as well tell me all of it."  
  
"He brought up my mother, okay? Are you happy?" She got out of the chair. "He reminded me that she was gone. He asked me how I knew she didn't just get tired of us and walk out." She stopped long enough to look at Melinda. "My mother didn't leave me, okay? She was taken! She wouldn't walk out on us." Hannah said.  
  
"No, she wouldn't." Melinda said.  
  
"And then Matt had to add to that by telling me to let go. He said that I wouldn't ever get my mother back. He said I needed to stop acting like I could take on all evil because I wasn't my mother, and I didn't have the power she had." Hannah looked over at Melinda still crouched by the arm of the chair. "It just hurt. I know I'm not my mother, I was just trying to…" Hannah sighed in frustration. She couldn't find the words to explain what she meant.  
  
Melinda stood up and led Hannah to the couch. "Hannah, I'm sure Matthew only said what he said because he was worried about Rachael."  
  
"It just makes me so mad." Hannah said.  
  
"What does, sweetie?"  
  
"Where did they go, Melinda? Where are my parents? Where is Lila?"  
  
"Hannah, I wish I could answer that for you, but I can't. I don't know where they are. It hurts me as much as you that they are gone. I don't know what else I can do." Melinda said, putting an arm around her cousin and pulling her closer.  
  
Hannah rested her head on Melinda's shoulder. Piper watched them from a spot where they couldn't see her. She smiled. IAt least they have each other now. They didn't have that before this happened. /I She quietly retreated into the kitchen. I Lately, I've spent a lot of my time here. /I She thought. I I guess I'm right where Grams always wanted me to be. /I She gave a little laugh and decided to make some cookies for Alexia to have when she got home from her first day at school.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 29~*~  
  
  
  
Melinda left in a hurry to pick Alexia up from school. She knew she was late, she just hoped Alexia wouldn't be mad. She took Piper's Jeep. When she pulled up in front of the school she expected Alexia to be sitting on the front steps crying that she had forgotten about her, but she wasn't there. She wasn't outside anywhere. Melinda distinctly remembered telling her to wait for her or Piper outside at exactly three o'clock. It was three fifteen and Alexia wasn't there.  
  
She parked the car and ran inside the school. She looked down the halls. She was getting worried. She couldn't help thinking that maybe Alexia had just vanished like the others had. She didn't want to lose her little girl too. Melinda was running down the halls now searching all the room. She was getting frantic. She ran into the office and demanded to know if they'd seen her little girl.  
  
"Just calm down…" They looked at her waiting for a name.  
  
"Melinda Halliwell." She answered, thinking surely that would remember her.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Halliwell –"  
  
"Miss." She corrected. "Look, don't tell me to calm down. I want to know where my daughter is. I told her to meet me out front and she's not there."  
  
"Did you check her home room?"  
  
"What room is that?"  
  
"Let me check." The woman said and slowly looked around the desk for a book. When she found it she opened it and looked up at Melinda. "What's your daughter's name, Miss Halliwell?"  
  
"Alexia Halliwell, please look faster than that."  
  
"I'm trying, ma'am." The woman looked down a list until she found Alexia's name, and then she ran her finger across the page. "Uh, her home room teacher is Mrs. Lincoln. That's room—"  
  
"Thirteen. Thanks." Melinda finished, running out of the room.  
  
When she found the room she tried the door. It was locked. She slammed her fist against it.  
  
"Damn!" She said. Then the door opened.  
  
"Can I help you?" Someone said.  
  
Melinda looked up. "Yes, I'm looking for Mrs. Lincoln."  
  
"That's me. What can I do for you?" The old lady said with a polite smile.  
  
"I'm looking for my daughter. Her name is Alexia." Melinda said quickly, trying to see over the teacher's shoulder.  
  
"Oh yes, she's inside. She's just finishing up a painting. Come in." Mrs. Lincoln pushed the door open and Melinda followed her inside. "We lock the doors for safety reasons."  
  
When Melinda saw Alexia at an easel finishing her finger painting, Melinda rushed to her side and pulled her up into her arms. Alexia wrapped her arms and legs around her mother for fear of falling all of the sudden.  
  
"Mommy! I'm getting paint all over you!" Alexia screamed horrified.  
  
Melinda gave the little girl a tight squeeze before putting her down again. "You scared me! I told you to be out front at exactly three no matter what!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You had me worried that something happened to you. When I looked through the school, and I couldn't find you I started to worry even more. I thought you'd gone wherever Grandpa went." Melinda said sternly.  
  
"I didn't mean—"  
  
"Next time I tell you to do something, you better do it! You better be out there waiting even if you have to leave all your things and come back for them. Do you understand me?"  
  
Alexia nodded and Melinda noticed she was crying. Mrs. Lincoln was standing nearby watching quietly with a disapproving glare. Melinda crouched down in front of Alexia and took her hands up in her own. She gave her a quick hug. She looked Alexia in the eye and then brushed some of her hair back.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. You just scared me." Melinda said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay, Mommy. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to finish this so I could bring it home and show you." Alexia pointed at the easel. "Come look!" She chirped gleefully.  
  
Melinda stood up, and with Alexia's paint covered hand in hers, was led to the easel. Alexia pointed at the picture. There were seven people painted on the large paper. Alexia was pointing at one of the shorter ones.  
  
"This is me." She said with a smile. She moved her hand to point at another. "This little one is Gwenny."  
  
"It's beautiful." Melinda said.  
  
"There's you and Grams." She pointed at two figures. "These three standing way over here by themselves…" She looked to make sure Melinda was paying attention. "That is Gramps, Prue, and Phoebe."  
  
Melinda only nodded her understanding.  
  
"See this black circle around them that keeps them from us?" Alexia asked.  
  
"Yes. What is it, Lexi?"  
  
"That is to show you that they are lost. They can't see us through that black foggy circle so they can't come home to us." Alexia said.  
  
"I think we should get back, sweetie. Rachael is at home waiting on you." Melinda said, changing the subject.  
  
"Rachael! Really?" Alexia cheered. "Let me get my bag."  
  
Alexia ran off into a smaller room where they kept coats and bags. As soon as Alexia left Mrs. Lincoln asked to talk to Melinda.  
  
"Sure. What about?" Melinda asked.  
  
"It's about your daughter. I'm afraid she's…well, she's disturbed." Mrs. Lincoln said.  
  
"What do you mean 'disturbed'?" Melinda asked, getting serious.  
  
"Well, she talks about her grandfather as though he is in heaven, but she says he isn't dead. She says he's wandering the wide-open space. She talks about her father as though he were an evil man. She constantly speaks of an evil trying to come after her. She thinks some kind of monster will come take her away if she isn't a good girl. She doesn't want to play with the other children because she says they aren't like her. She says the only friends she can have are her family."  
  
"Why is that a problem?" Melinda asked. When she got no response she went on to explain. "My daughter is not 'disturbed'. Her father walked out on us. He couldn't love us for what we were, and he kept trying to change us. As for her grandfather…well, my father and my aunts disappeared three years ago and we haven't seen them since. We don't know where they went. That's where this 'monster coming to get her' idea came from." Melinda spoke a little more harshly that she meant to. "Her family are the only people that accept her for her. She's never had friends before. Her sister, and her cousins are the only children that she understands, and they are the only ones that understand her. She's not disturbed, she's unique." Melinda turned towards the closet room. "Lexi, you ready?"  
  
A few moments later Alexia ran out with her backpack on upside down. Melinda took it off and put it on right side up. Then she picked Alexia up and looked at Mrs. Lincoln. "My daughter is fine, but I'll talk to her about what she says in class." Mrs. Lincoln nodded and walked back to her desk as Melinda carried Alexia out.  
  
They got into the car, and Alexia looked up at her mother. "Mrs. Lincoln doesn't like me does she?"  
  
"What? What makes you say that?" Melinda asked, pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"I heard what she said to you. She said I'm 'Disslurbed' whatever that means."  
  
"She said disturbed, not…whatever you said." Melinda said with a little laugh.  
  
"She didn't like it when I wouldn't play with the other children. I told her I already had a best friend and I didn't need any others."  
  
"Who'd you tell her your best friend was?" Melinda asked her five-year- old daughter.  
  
"Well, Gwen, of course! Who else?" Alexia said. "And I have the bestest present for her too, I drawed her a pretty picture at lunch."  
  
"At lunch? You didn't eat?"  
  
"Yes I did. I just had a little lunch, and I ate fast." Alexia explained.  
  
"Well, let's get that picture home to Gwen. She's missed you all day, and I'm sure Rachael will want to see you too."  
  
"Mommy? Why is Rachael at our house? Why wasn't she at school today? It was the first day, that's impornant."  
  
"Her mommy and daddy had to fight a bad warlock last night, and Rachael was a little shaken up by the whole thing."  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Alexia asked.  
  
"Yes, they're all fine." Melinda answered, and then glanced at her daughter as they drove down the street. "Lexi, we need to talk about the things you can say at school."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you know that you can't talk about our magic to anyone, right?" Alexia nodded. "And you know that you shouldn't talk about any of the bad guys we fight, don't you?" Again Alexia nodded. "And you shouldn't ever talk about any monsters either, or any other kind of magical creature, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I won't. I'm sorry if I messed up." Alexia said, looking down at her hands.  
  
"You didn't mess up, sweetie. Just be more careful about what you say."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen and Rachael were in the front yard playing with a ball while Hannah sat on the porch and watched. Gwen was yelling at Hannah, asking her to come play when she saw the Jeep coming down the road. She threw the ball down and ran over to the driveway when her mother pulled in. Alexia jumped out of the Jeep and ran to Gwen. Gwen grabbed her big sister's hand, dragging her towards the house, telling her to tell her everything about school. Rachael followed them, wanting her hear how her day went. Alexia started off her description with "Oh, it was dreadful!" Hannah laughed as they passed by.  
  
"Where'd your daughter learn such big words?" Hannah asked playfully.  
  
"It's called the history channel. She likes watching the documentaries over haunted places. She'll be ecstatic when she meets her first ghost." Melinda said, slinging Alexia's school bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Eww, not me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I never liked ghosts, not that it was anything personal, they just gave me the creeps." Hannah replied.  
  
They walked into the house to find the girls in the kitchen scarfing down a fresh plate of peanut butter cookies. Melinda grabbed a few herself, she liked them most when they still had the warm, gooey center. Melinda had to yell at Gwen once to slow down and take a drink of her milk.  
  
"Mommy?" Rachael caught Hannah's attention.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"These cookies taste just like Granny used to make." Rachael said with a smile. "I loved her cookies." She turned her smile on Piper. "They were gooey too."  
  
"Phoebe learned from the best." Piper said with a forced smile.  
  
Alexia hadn't heard anything after 'Granny' because the hurt she saw pass over Hannah's eyes caught her attention. Hannah looked like she might cry, and then Melinda even got that sad look in her eyes. Alexia glanced down at her cookies. She just wasn't very hungry anymore.  
  
"I'm gonna go down to my room." Alexia informed everyone.  
  
"But I'm not done." Gwen frowned.  
  
"Then finish up. I'll still be there when you two get done. I gots to change my clothes anyway, I don't wanna tear my pretty, new, school clothes."  
  
Gwen studied Alexia's face a moment before agreeing. "Well, alright. We'll hurry." Rachael nodded her agreement.  
  
Alexia bounded of down the stairs. She ran to the chest at the foot of her bed and pulled out a candle. She sat it on top of the chest. Then she pulled out her lighter. Once the candle was ready she grabbed a piece of paper out of her dresser. She kneeled in front of the paper, and read the spell.  
  
  
  
I "I search the skies,  
  
I'd search the seas,  
  
To find the ones so far gone from me.  
  
They once were here to hold me close,  
  
To bring in the light,  
  
When it was dark at night.  
  
I beg you now,  
  
To show me the way,  
  
Bring them back to me this very day." /I  
  
She read the spell over twice, and then put it and the candle back where they belonged. She hoped it had worked. She sat down on her bed with her family photo. She wanted to play with Prue again. She wanted to be spoiled by her Grams's sisters. It was like having three grandmothers.  
  
Rachael and Gwen came running down they stairs, they both jumped onto Alexia's bed next to her.  
  
"Whatcha doin', Lexi?" Rachael asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I miss them." Alexia said.  
  
"Me too." Rachael ran a finger over Phoebe's image. "But now Grampa is gone too."  
  
"Where'd they go?" Gwen asked.  
  
Alexia shrugged. Gwen pointed at the picture frame. "I'm sorry I busted the glass out, Lexi."  
  
"S'ok." She answered, and then her face brightened up. "You guys wanna do something?"  
  
"What?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Well, you'd have to keep it a secret. We couldn't tell out moms."  
  
Gwen glanced at Rachael and then at Alexia. "If you're gonna do it then so am I." She said, sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"What about you, Rach? Ya wanna?" Alexia asked. Rachael seemed to think it over for a second, and then she shrugged.  
  
"Why not? What is it?" Her smile grew.  
  
"Magic."  
  
Alexia ran over and pulled the candle back out, and then she retrieved the spell again. She set the candle up on the chest, but this time she pulled it out into the center of the room so they could all three sit around it. She ignited the candle and told Rachael, and Gwen to sit in certain spots around the chest. Then she showed them the spell. Gwen already knew how to read so they didn't have to take time to say the spell enough for her to memorize it. They clasped hands and read the spell, slowly so that Gwen could keep up.  
  
When they finished Rachael blew out the candle. "How will we know if it worked?"  
  
Alexia was about to answer when they heard a blood-curdling scream come from upstairs. Alexia, Gwen, and Rachael exchanged terrified looks before dashing up the stairs. When they made it into the parlor they saw Melinda holding Piper. Piper was unconscious.  
  
"Uh-oh." Alexia muttered under her breath. "What happened?" She asked, running to her mother's side.  
  
"Stand over there, baby." Melinda pointed. "Out of the way."  
  
Hannah and Melinda dumped Piper on the couch. Rachael took Alexia and Gwen's hands up in hers and gave them a squeeze. They were scared they had hurt Piper somehow. Gwen started to softly cry. She immediately shut up when she saw another person run into the room with a wet rag. She tugged on Alexia's shirt. Alexia didn't look down at her. She was staring at someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Gwen tugged on Rachael's shirt, but she didn't look down either. She looked up, and then turned and ran back down into the basement.  
  
  
  
Piper felt the cold rag being wiped across her forehead, and her eyes fluttered open. First she saw Melinda leaning over her, and then she felt Hannah squeezing her hand, and finally she looked over to see who was wiping the rag across her face. Her hand immediately reached up and grasped the hand to make sure it was real, that's when she started crying. It was real, indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 30~*~  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper asked though tears. "Is it really you?" Piper gripped her hand tightly for fear if she let go that Phoebe would disappear. Phoebe nodded and wiped away a tear with the rag. She kissed Piper on the forehead. Piper sat up and pulled Phoebe in tight to her. Phoebe wrapped her arms around Piper as Piper cried. Eventually, Phoebe pulled away, and looked over at Melinda and Hannah who were watching with tears in their eyes. Phoebe glanced at Piper, and Piper nodded.  
  
Melinda grabbed Hannah and gently shoved her forward. She didn't know what to say to her mother. She just stood there. Phoebe slowly got off the couch, and looked at Hannah. Hannah was nearly shaking. Phoebe walked over and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Oh, my little baby." Phoebe whispered.  
  
Hannah cried as she hugged her mother. She didn't want to let go, but she knew that she should. She knew Melinda was just as eager to see her aunt, as she was to see her mother. Hannah pulled away, and wiped her face dry. Phoebe placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you, baby." Phoebe told her.  
  
"I love you too, Mom." Hannah answered shakily.  
  
Rachael ran over and jumped into Phoebe's arms. Phoebe grunted when she caught her.  
  
"Granny!" Rachael squealed.  
  
"Umpf, You're getting big. How old are you now?"  
  
Rachael proudly held up seven fingers. Phoebe's eyes got wide. Melinda guessed she had just realized how long she'd been gone. Phoebe hugged Rachael and then set her down. Rachael ran back over to Alexia and grabbed her hand again.  
  
Phoebe turned to Melinda. Melinda wasn't crying any longer, but she still had the tearstained face, and the puffy eyes. Melinda smiled as best she could. Phoebe smiled too, and held out her arms.  
  
"Hello, sweetie."  
  
Melinda went to Phoebe's waiting arms, and hugged her aunt. Melinda set her chin on Phoebe's shoulder. She took a deep breath. She never wanted to forget that scent again, as long as she lived. "It's been hard, Aunt Phoebe. We've all been through so much without you." Melinda whispered.  
  
"I know you have, sweetie." Phoebe said.  
  
Melinda pulled away, and she received a kiss on the forehead. Melinda felt a tug at her pants leg and looked down. Alexia was standing behind her mother's leg looking curiously up at her. Melinda bent down and picked up Alexia. She looked at Phoebe cautiously. Her small hand reached out to touch Phoebe's face.  
  
"I've run my hand over this face so many times in the last three years." Alexia said in her cute little girl voice. "It's never made me so happy before, but this time it's not a picture. You're real. Aren't you?" Phoebe nodded. Alexia went on. "You're not going to disappear again, are you? You're going to stay, right?"  
  
"I hope so." Phoebe said. She reached her arms out and Alexia gratefully went to them. She slipped her little arms around Phoebe's neck, and then she whispered so quietly that Phoebe almost didn't hear her. "The spell worked, Phoebe. It worked just like you promised. I found you." Phoebe didn't know what Alexia was talking about, but Alexia seemed happy.  
  
Later that day Phoebe slipped down to the basement looking for Gwen. She hadn't seen her since she was a little tot, and she wasn't upstairs long enough to see her. She expected the little girl to be on her bed, but she wasn't. Phoebe started to leave to check somewhere else when she heard a little girl sneeze. Phoebe's eyes went to the chest at the foot of one of the beds. She walked over and flung the lid back.  
  
Gwen looked up at her and then frowned. "I don't know you. You wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, lifting her out of the chest.  
  
"I had pwemomitions about you." Gwen explained.  
  
"You did?" She asked.  
  
Gwen nodded. "That means it worked." Phoebe muttered.  
  
"What worked?" Gwen asked.  
  
  
  
Melinda called everyone over to her house that night. Alecia had been shocked to see her mother; she hadn't said anything for fifteen minutes. Brent cried, and everyone else was just as happy to see her. However, Phoebe was shocked at finding out that Marcus, Lila, and her family had disappeared no too long ago. Piper and Phoebe disappeared into the attic for a long time talking about things they had missed. Apparently, Phoebe didn't know where she had been, and she didn't know how long she had been gone. Another shock came when she discovered Prue and Leo were gone too. When Piper told her this news she broke down in her little sister's arms. It still hurt to think about them, especially as much as she missed them.  
  
The two spent most of the night brainstorming on ways to bring the others home. Brent and everyone else had to go back home. Piper tried to explain to Phoebe that they had tried everything already. The whole family had tried everything they could think of. Phoebe said something must have worked to bring her back. Then she suddenly grew very quiet. Piper watched her knowing that she was deep in thought.  
  
"What?" Piper finally asked.  
  
"I didn't know, but now I do. That was it. I can't believe I forgot. She is so smart. Oh, I love her!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Phoebe, think out loud now, please." Piper said.  
  
"When I hugged Alexia she told me that it worked. I didn't know what she was talking about. She said it worked just like I promised her it would. I know what she was talking about now! Piper, don't you see?" Phoebe asked, getting excited. "Alexia brought me back! When she was little she was afraid of losing Gwen somewhere, so together we wrote a spell to bring her, or anyone else that was lost, home. She must have cast the spell."  
  
"Why wouldn't she tell me or Melinda about this spell?"  
  
"Maybe so as not to get your hopes up." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Then why didn't it bring Prue, Leo, and the others back? Is it a specific spell?"  
  
"No, but she's young, and weak. She would have had to have help just to bring me back…which leads me to believe that Gwen and Rachael helped. Maybe they only brought me back because I wrote the spell with her. Maybe it has a bond to me. If you and I cast that spell we might be able to bring back whomever we have a bond to. That would bring back Prue, Leo, and Marcus. It would then be up to Alecia, Hannah, and Melinda to bring back Lila. Then Lila would have to be with Brent and Prue to bring back Tait and Scott. Do you see the pattern?"  
  
"I think so. Do you really think this will work?" Piper asked hopefully.  
  
"It just might. It only makes sense. My granddaughter and your granddaughters brought me back, when means they had to be feeling close to me for some reason. That would make their bond to me stronger…I think."  
  
"I made the girls cookies. The same ones that you used to make for Rachael, the little peanut butter ones." Piper said.  
  
"That would have them thinking about me." Phoebe nodded and started thinking again. "Wipe your face."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to go talk to Alexia, and I don't think she should see you've been crying." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper nodded and wiped her face dry. "Better?"  
  
"A little." She stood up and gave Piper her hand. They walked down the stairs hand in hand. "Just like old times, eh, Piper?"  
  
"I love you, Pheebs. I just want you to know that in case anything else happens."  
  
Phoebe stopped and hugged Piper again. "I love you too. I know this had to have been hard on you. I hope my presence somehow makes it hurt less."  
  
"It almost takes the hurt away completely." Piper whispered.  
  
  
  
"We did it, Lexi! Where did you get that spell?" Rachael asked.  
  
They had been amazed at what they had done all night. Gwen was sitting in Lexi's lap on her bed, and Rachael lay with her hand leaning against Alexia's leg. Rachael's hair was lying across Gwen's lap so she was twirling it and smoothing it out subconsciously.  
  
"Phoebe wrote it for me a long time ago. I thought I would loose Gwen."  
  
"S'that why you never let me go?" Gwen asked cheerfully. "Or is it cause you love me too much?"  
  
"Don't you know anything? It's cause I love you so much." Alexia laughed.  
  
Rachael giggled because when Alexia laughed her leg shook making Rachael's head bob up and down. Gwen was soon giggling at Rachael, and Alexia was giggling at the both of them. While they were laughing they never noticed the man sitting on the stairs watching them. Gwen stopped laughing for a moment when she reached out and touched Rachael's nose. She inhaled and went stiff in Alexia's arms. Alexia's eyes got wide.  
  
A few seconds later she came back, and then she screamed as loud as she possibly could. Rachael jumped and sat up straight, and Alexia wrapped her arms protectively around Gwen. Alexia started to ask what was wrong, but then she saw the man leap out of the shadows and off the stairs. He stopped in midair.  
  
Alexia glanced around, none of them could freeze time, and Melinda and Piper weren't in the room. Then she realized she had her hand up and was holding him in the air with her powers. She flung him against the wall knowing she couldn't hold him up that long; her powers weren't strong enough yet.  
  
The man jumped right back up and started towards them again. Gwen screamed again, and then instinctively reached out and grabbed the hand Alexia was about to use to fling him back again. She pulled her sister's hand in close until it was wrapped around her waist again. Then, just as quickly, she cupped her hands around Rachael's face, and closed her own eyes. Alexia watched as the man reached out to snatch Gwen out of her lap, she screamed.  
  
The man got a handful of blue lights, as Gwen orbed the three of them into the parlor just as Melinda and Hannah were running into the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe were close behind. Rachael screamed to get their attention. They all stopped, and Hannah asked what was going on.  
  
"Gwen can orb!" Alexia screamed excitedly.  
  
Gwen cut in. "There's a bad man in our room! He's scary!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances, mentally noting that this would be easier with Prue's help. Piper turned to Rachael. "Rach, take Lexi and Gwenny into the attic. Protect them as best as you can!"  
  
Rachael nodded and took charge as the oldest. She started rushing them into the attic. She locked the door behind them when they were in. Gwen curled up on a couch with Alexia, and Rachael soon curled up with them both in her lap. All three of them sat staring at the door. They couldn't hear anything. The silence was deafening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 31~*~  
  
  
  
"I'm going with you." Hannah resolved.  
  
"We can handle this, go watch the girls." Phoebe said.  
  
"I can fill Prue's shoes right now, you both know you might need my power. Just let me help." Hannah argued.  
  
"Hannah, I don't want you to get hurt—"  
  
"Mother!" Phoebe's mouth snapped shut. "It's a little late for that." Hannah looked away. "I'm sorry, I know that it wasn't your fault that you left. Look, I can help and you both know it. I'm not a little baby anymore. Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm weak and fragile! I won't break at the slightest touch. Now, I'm going whether you want me to or not." She turned and headed into the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, and Melinda followed close behind.  
  
  
  
"It's so quiet, Rach." Gwen whispered.  
  
"What if he can blink? What if he just blinks in here and snatches us?" Alexia asked.  
  
"Gwen, do you think you can orb again?" Rachael asked.  
  
Gwen thought for a moment. "Sure, it wasn't hard the first time, but you have to hold on to me. We won't be able to go far because there are two of you. We'll just be bouncing around the house."  
  
"As long as it keeps him away from us." Rachael said, locking her arm with Gwen's. Alexia did the same with Gwen's other arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, he couldn't just disappear!"  
  
"Mom?" Hannah said in a questioning tone. "We are witches, remember? Magic? Warlocks? Blinking? Vanishing?"  
  
"Okay, so maybe he did just disappear." Phoebe muttered  
  
"There's been a lot of that happening lately." Alecia said from the doorway.  
  
Everyone jumped. They forgot Alecia was there. She had fallen asleep in a bedroom upstairs. Brent had left with everyone else earlier, but Alecia had insisted on staying. She had a lot to talk to her mother about.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you all." She apologized quickly.  
  
Melinda saw something move behind Alecia, or at least she thought she did. However, she had learned not to hesitate at hunches or terrible things could happen. You had to act then and there, and then fix whatever problems you caused. She froze the room.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Alecia, get down here." Melinda said. It wasn't a request it was an order.  
  
Alecia skipped down the stairs, and then Melinda stepped in front of her. She squinted her eyes, but the little bedside lamp that they had on wasn't bright enough to see up the stairs.  
  
"Hannah, turn on the light."  
  
Hannah didn't even raise a finger she just looked at the switch and it flipped on. Piper and Phoebe gasped. There was a man there in the motion of bringing a knife down. If Melinda hadn't frozen him he would have stabbed Alecia in the back, if not the neck, probably paralyzing her.  
  
"Thanks." Alecia said. It was barely audible, but Melinda caught it.  
  
"Any time." Melinda replied.  
  
They were considering the best way to get to the book. They couldn't go up the stairs because the man was blocking them. Alecia offered to orb, but Piper grabbed her hand. "Orb outside the attic door and knock so the girls know it's you. If you orb directly in Lexi won't hesitate to use her powers on you." Alecia nodded and did as she was told.  
  
She orbed outside the door, and knocked. All three of the little girls jumped as one. Gwen was preparing to orb when they heard Alecia. Gwen was already materializing into the blue orbs, but then stopped and they went back to normal. Rachael ran over and opened the door.  
  
Alecia grabbed the book, and told the girls not to move. She told them to close and lock the door again. She orbed out and Rachael locked the door. Then she ran over and stuck her arm back in Gwen's, just in case.  
  
Alecia orbed into the basement where they were before. No one was there. She had to take a deep breath to calm down. She knew it wasn't good to panic at a time like this. They probably just went into another room. She went out into the kitchen. There had definitely been a struggle. There were things scattered across the floor. She went out into the dining room. The chairs that usually sat around the table were lying on their backs, or sides. She went into the sitting room, and the foyer, but there was no sign of anyone. She had to take another breath to calm herself down. Then she remembered the girls.  
  
She orbed directly into the attic, only to be flung back into the wall. She doubled over gasping for air. She forgot Piper's warning. Then she heard a little girl squeal.  
  
"Oh! Ally! I'm sorry!" Alexia was helping her to her feet.  
  
"My fault. Your Grams warned me that you don't hesitate. I forgot the warning." Alecia said, sucking in another breath of air.  
  
"What's going on?" Rachael asked her aunt.  
  
"I want you girls to listen to me, okay?" They all nodded. "Gwen, you remember where that big map is?" She nodded. "Go get it out for me." She turned to Rachael. "Go, take this book, and look for something that looks like a mean man with a large scar going across his left eye." She turned to Alexia. "You…"  
  
"Yes?" Alexia asked hopeful.  
  
Alecia rubbed her stomach and her shoulder; they hurt from being slammed into the wall. "You guard the door, and use your power on anyone that comes in. And don't you hesitate thinking it might be one of ours."  
  
"You mean like Mommy, or Grams?" Alexia asked. Alecia nodded. "How come?"  
  
"Because I don't know where they went." Alecia said softly.  
  
Alexia looked like she might panic, but only for a split second. She straightened up and went to hide behind a chair near the door. Alecia knew she was scared, but Alexia knew she had a job to do. She had been taught well.  
  
Alecia walked over to the map. Gwen was spreading it out over a table. Alecia snatched up the pendulum and started looking for her mother, and the others. The pendulum never picked up anything. She was begging God that they weren't in the same place Phoebe had been for three years. She couldn't handle that; she couldn't handle having to raise her cousins' children, trying to explain to them that their mother wasn't coming home. She knew how much that hurt, and she didn't want to be the one to tell these precious children that. They already lost their grandfather, and their father.  
  
Alecia got frustrated and slammed her fist against the table. Gwen jumped back. Alecia looked up and screamed at 'Them'. "Why do you keep doing this to us?"  
  
"Um, Aunt Alecia?" Rachael called her quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Alecia asked softly so as not to frighten the children again.  
  
"I found something." Alecia jumped up and ran to the book.  
  
It was the man she wanted, all right. There was no doubting that. It required a potion. He was a demon not a warlock like they thought.  
  
"He takes people and puts them in a state of endless wandering. They wander an alternate reality without any destination or escape." Alecia read. "He couldn't? Could he?"  
  
"What?" Alexia asked from the door.  
  
"He might be the man causing everyone to go away." She said. "But we checked this book over and over and this was never here…" Alecia shook her head and jumped into action. "Okay, Gwen, Lexi, Rach, I want you three to listen. We're going down stairs. We have to make a potion in the kitchen. Here's the plan. Lexi, you'll use you power to hold him back if he shows up. Rachael you'll deflect anything he throws at us, any kind of attack. We can't freeze him so we'll have to just guard as best we can. Gwen you stick with me, I'll need your help finding these ingredients for the potion." Alecia told them.  
  
She shook her head in wonder at her niece. Where had Rachael received her power? Deflection wasn't seen in the Halliwell line before her. She guessed it was something to do with Matthew; he was a physic of sorts. They had to help save him once, and that's where Hannah and he had met.  
  
"Let's go." Alecia said. Gwen held Alexia's hand, and Alecia took Rachael and they orbed into the kitchen. It was clear of evil, but the girls' eyes all widened at the site. It was obvious there had been a fight. They were all careful to step over the broken glass.  
  
Alecia set to her task right away with Gwen pointing to different cabinets. They worked diligently without so much as a wasted second. The potion was nearly finished when they heard something in the parlor. Alecia nearly panicked, again. She had three little children to protect, and she didn't even have an active power. She finished the potion and was frantically trying to pour it into the bottle without spilling it. The kitchen door opened very slowly, and Alexia glanced at Alecia.  
  
For a moment Alecia felt something she wasn't sure what. She put hand out for Alexia not to use her powers. The door opened the rest of the way and two hands came in then the head, and the rest of his body. Brent glanced at each of the before asking what was going on.  
  
"Did you, by any chance, bring Dean and Di?" Alecia asked just as the twins peaked their heads around the corner.  
  
Alecia ran over and pulled her brother into a hug, "I love you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What's going on, Aunt Al?" Dean asked.  
  
"I brought the twins to see Phoebe, where is she?" Brent asked. Alecia waved off his question.  
  
Dean and Diana were twins. Both looked like Brent. They were both thirteen too. Brent and his wife had them at an early age. His wife was sixteen when she had them. Phoebe had been angry when this all happened, but she got over it fairly fast. She was still excited about the thought of grandchildren.  
  
"Well, Dean, we've got a demon on our hands. He's the one who has been causing everyone to disappear. Di, you can freeze right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"We're gonna need you." Alecia said. "I want you to watch over Gwen, please. She hasn't got an active power besides orbing."  
  
"She can orb?" Brent asked surprised, trying to take in all that his little sister was saying.  
  
"Yes, we found out earlier." Alecia said.  
  
Gwen ran to Diana. Dean looked at Alecia expectantly. He knew she was the one giving orders, and he was awaiting his assignment. He had always been great at following directions, instructions, and orders, or whatever needed doing.  
  
"Uh, Dean, you and your little lightning ball things can help Rachael. She can deflect but she can't protect herself. Brent you're with me."  
  
"What about me?" Alexia asked.  
  
"You're strong enough to defend yourself." Alecia said. She hated leaving Alexia to herself, but it was true. Alexia could defend herself if she needed.  
  
Alexia smiled broadly at this. Alecia was trying to devise some sort of plan when the demon appeared in the center of the kitchen.  
  
"Aww, are we planning a family vanquishing day? How adorable." He suddenly turned serious. "How about a family death day?"  
  
"How about you stop with the lame threats?" Diana mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
He laughed and then pointed a finger at Brent. "Say goodbye to Daddy, sweetheart." A black rope jumped from his fingers and wrapped around Brent. Then it turned to smoke and Brent was gone.  
  
"Dad!" Diana shouted. She took a protective step in front of Gwen.  
  
Dean threw a sphere of blue electricity-looking, light at the demon. It hit him in the back. He spun around to get Dean. He threw his own ball of black air at Dean, and Rachael deflected it. It bounced back and hit the demon in the chest; he flew back into the wall. Alexia used her power to fling him into the other wall. Diana froze him while he was getting to his feet, and Dean threw another one of his electricity spheres at the demon. It hit him in the chest and he flew back against the wall again. He was groaning. He hadn't expected a group of children to be able to do so much. The demon took a few staggering steps towards Alecia. Gwen orbed behind him and tugged on his pants leg he spun around and she wasn't there, but Alexia was. She flung him through the kitchen window.  
  
"Sorry!" She screamed. "I mean about the window, not you!" She informed the demon.  
  
He jumped back through the window, and grabbed Alecia. He laughed manically and waved at the children. Alecia dropped the potion as the two of them vanished together. Diana and Dean exchanged glances.  
  
"Dean, go call Robbie and Keith, I don't care how little they are tell them to get here."  
  
"How?" Dean asked. "How are they gonna get here?"  
  
Diana knelt down in front of Gwen. "Do you remember going to Alecia's house for Thanksgiving year before last?" Gwen nodded that she did. "Can you orb there and get Robbie and Keith?" Gwen nodded. Diana was about to say something else, but the blue lights swallowed up Gwen.  
  
"She's not strong enough to bring them both back." Alexia remembered.  
  
A few minutes later Gwen rematerialized with Keith. She was panting. "Water! I'm so thirsty." She glugged down the glass of water that Diana held out, and then she orbed back to get Robbie.  
  
Keith ran over to Alexia and asked what was going on. Alexia explained everything to him. While she was filling him in, Gwen showed up with Robbie. She nearly fell over from exhaustion. Diana caught her and picked her up. Gwen rested her head against her cousin's shoulder.  
  
Dean was trying to figure out how they could help. Robbie could heal, so that would be useful if any of them got hurt, he could also levitate, and Keith's power was much like Dean's except that Keith's throwing spheres weren't blue electricity. Keith threw spheres of golden flame; they weren't just regular flames with a strange golden color, they Iwere/I flames of sparkling, glittering gold light.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 32~*~  
  
"Alright, so Aunt Al's plan was to vanquish him. I say we stick to the plan." Dean said.  
  
"But what if we vanquish him and no one comes back? What if they get stuck? It'd be our fault." Diana argued, setting Gwen down.  
  
"Do you have a better plan? Aunt Al was going to vanquish him so she must have thought everyone would come back if he was dead."  
  
Diana nodded. "Alright Dean, go get the potion. Rachael you stick with Dean like Aunt Alecia wanted. Gwen you stay with me. Alexia you stay close to Robbie and Keith, you and Keith may have to protect Robbie."  
  
Dean smiled, and picked up the potion. It was so like Diana to take control after someone had dispersed her fears.  
  
"Dean, you and Rachael go write a spell to summon this demon to us. I'll set up a trap for him in the parlor. When the spell is finished come in there. The rest of you follow me." She bent down and picked up Gwen again before heading to the Parlor.  
  
  
  
"Now let's see, Prue told us a story once about some kind of trap she had set…we'll need something like that." Diana said to herself more than anyone. "I don't know how to make one though. We've got Dean and Keith and added to Alexia that should be more than enough protection."  
  
"We can't let him touch us." Alexia said.  
  
"You're right, if he touches us he can take us to wherever the others are." Diana paced back and forth.  
  
After a few minutes of pacing Dean ran into the Parlor with Rachael behind him. "Di, the spell's finished. Any ideas on a trap?"  
  
"No, we're just going to have to summon him, I'll freeze him, Keith and you can hit him with double spheres, Rachael will stand near you both and deflect anything he throws at you, Alexia can astral project behind him to distract him while Gwen throws the potion, and then Dean, Robbie, and I will say the spell to vanquish him. It only requires three, and we're the three oldest. Did I leave anyone out?" Diana was about to take the spell, but she turned back to Robbie. "You keep your eyes on all of us. If any of us get hurt we'll need you." Robbie nodded. "Everyone in their positions?" Everyone answered that they were.  
  
Diana, Dean, and Rachael read the spell to summon the demon. In a flash of red light he appeared in the center of the room. He looked around, only seeing Dean, Diana, and Rachael, and then he laughed. He raised his hand. Diana froze him.  
  
"Keith, Dean, now!" She shouted.  
  
Keith jumped out and ran to take Diana's place, as she ran to where Gwen was. Keith and Dean counted to three and then they each threw a sphere of light. The golden flames hit the demon in the chest, and the blue electricity hit him just a little lower in the abdomen. He flew back hitting the doorframe. Alexia cringed when she heard the crunching sound of his backbone smashing into the doorframe. He howled out in pain.  
  
Dean looked at Diana, he wasn't sure what to do. This wasn't in the plan; they didn't expect to break his back. Gwen didn't hesitate she ran out in front of him and raised her arm to throw the potion. He reached out and grabbed her leg. She started seeing gray fog, she panicked and threw the potion down.  
  
There was a blinding yellow flash as she felt herself soaring through the air. She braced herself for the impact, but she didn't feel it. She instead hit something softer than the floor could be. It was still hard, but it didn't hurt that bad. She opened her eyes and after the spots from the light disappeared she saw Robbie's head above hers. He had levitated into the air and caught her. He lowered them to the ground, and she asked what had happened.  
  
"Did I get him?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Diana answered. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. How come you don't know if I got him?"  
  
"He's gone, but we couldn't see anything." Dean answered. "So we don't know if he's gone for good."  
  
"I saw gray fog. I've never seen it so thick before, cept on the road by the park where the big pond is." Gwen said. "Mommy said the water made the fog thicker."  
  
"He was trying to take you away." Rachael said.  
  
"So, Di, what do we do now?" Alexia asked.  
  
Diana looked around. "I don't know, Lexi. I just don't know." She turned to her twin. "I think we should call Mom though." Dean nodded and went to the phone. "Robbie, you might need to call your dad so he knows where you and Keith are."  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Piper were walking around in the fog looking for Hannah. They had all three been brought here together, but Phoebe and Piper had been holding hands when they were dropped into the fog. Hannah had simply wandered off where they couldn't find her. Phoebe and Piper had their arms locked together now. They were walking along when Piper tripped over something and fell down face first. Phoebe pulled her back up so she never hit the ground, but she came close. They looked down to see the demon that had brought them there.  
  
Piper knelt down next to him, as did Phoebe. "What's the matter?" Piper asked as if she were talking to a baby. She could see the obvious pain etched across his ugly face.  
  
"Get back, witch!"  
  
"Or what? You're gonna spit on me?" Piper stood up, pulling Phoebe with her. "Give me a break."  
  
"Mom!!" Phoebe and Piper turned at the voice.  
  
"Mom! Where are you?" They heard the shouting again, but it was a different person this time.  
  
"Over here!" Phoebe shouted hoping it was Alecia, Hannah, or Melinda. She didn't want Lila to get angry at finding the wrong 'mother'.  
  
"Again!"  
  
"Over here!" She called again.  
  
In a few minutes Alecia showed up. She ran over and hugged her mother and Piper.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you, the kids are home alone. That demon could attack at any—"  
  
"I think he already did, and I think he got more than he bargained for." Phoebe said, pointing down.  
  
"What…?"  
  
"Do you have a vanquishing potion with you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Sure, I dropped one at the house, but I made three in case something like that happened. I have one here." She said pulling a potion out of her pocket.  
  
Piper took it, and knelt down next to the demon. "Say goodbye." He gasped. Piper paused. "You've caused my family nothing but pain for three years. It ends here. She put her knee on his chest and pushed down, he roared in pain and anger. "Well, well, Phoebe, it would seem that his back is the problem." She glared back down at him. "This ends now." She stood up and threw the potion at the man.  
  
The fog swirled around them, white lightning seemed to strike everywhere around them, they were blinding. The air seemed to get thicker, and the smell of burning maple filled their nostrils for some reason. They were hit with a chilling breeze, and then another flash of light. The demon rose up in the air and began turning into sand. His legs first, then his thighs fell away in piles of fine, white sand. His head was the last things to turn into sand. When there was one big pile of white sand before the three women, another icy breeze blew past taking the sand with it. Then there was a set of flashing colored light. First a green flash, then an orange flash, then a blue flash, and finally another blinding flash of all the colors mixed as one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Part 33~*~  
  
Piper and Melinda were in Gwen's old room painting over the teddy bears on the walls. Leo had taken the girls out for a day at the zoo, and then the park. Phoebe and Prue had called saying they would be coming over later that day. Piper and Melinda were getting ready to take a break when they heard a loud crash in the attic. They glanced at each other assuming the worst.  
  
When they made it into the attic they expected to see a warlock or a demon. They were expecting to see the one that had attacked Parker previously. They didn't see anything except a stack of books that had toppled over.  
  
Piper sighed, and they decided to go back to painting. Melinda sighed as she looked at the walls.  
  
"Mom, I'm having the strangest feeling that I've already done this before."  
  
"I know. I sort of have that feeling too. I feel like something bad is about to happen."  
  
"Maybe we should take a break. We've been painting too long." Piper agreed with Melinda.  
  
Later she and Melinda were having their lunch together at about noon.  
  
"Mom, weren't Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe coming over today?" Melinda asked finishing off her soup.  
  
"Yeah, they'll be here. Maybe we should go ahead and try to finish painting the rooms." Piper suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Melinda stood up and took Piper's empty bowl and her own bowl and put them in the sink. "I'll do the dishes later." She told her mother.  
  
They headed back up to Gwen's room. They finished painting it quickly, and went to start on Alexia's old room. They took another break at four thirty. Melinda was starting to wonder where her aunts were.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna go call Aunt Prue and see where she is."  
  
"Alright, tell them to hurry up when you get a hold of them, oh and ask Prue to pick up some milk on the way, tell her I'll pay her for it when she gets here."  
  
Melinda nodded and headed downstairs. She picked up the phone and dialed her aunt's cell phone number. She let the phone ring forever, but she got no response. She tried Phoebe's cell and the same thing happened. She tried calling them both again, and then she tried their houses.  
  
"Uncle Sean, do you know where Aunt Prue is?" She asked.  
  
"She went over to Phoebe's house, she said they had some warlock business to take care of. She left right after your mother called earlier. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. I'll try calling Aunt Phoebe." Melinda said. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, babe, bye."  
  
Piper came into the room with Melinda and asked her to sit down with her. They moved over and sat down on the couch.  
  
"What is it?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Something doesn't…feel right." Piper said. "I feel like I've had this strange dream. It feels like I've been through all this pain, and I don't know why. It's hard to explain." She glanced up at her daughter. "I feel like a part of me has been missing for a long time, and I've just found it, but nothing's happened to us."  
  
"I know. I feel the exact same way. It's strange." Melinda looked over at the phone. "I'm gonna call Aunt Phoebe's house."  
  
Melinda got up and went to the phone. She waited a few moments and then someone answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Hannah?"  
  
"Yeah, can I help you?"  
  
"This is Melinda, is your mother home?"  
  
"Yeah, but only for a second. Her and Prue are just now walking out the door. That warlock was harder than they thought to fight."  
  
"So, they're not…missing?"  
  
"Missing? Why would they be missing?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I'm…I'm not sure." Melinda said. "Just uh, tell Prue to pick up some milk on the way over here."  
  
"Okay, see ya."  
  
"Bye, Hannah." Melinda hung up the phone and turned to her mother.  
  
Piper saw something in her daughter's eyes. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the zoo." Melinda answered.  
  
"What for? Leo is taking care of the girls."  
  
"Mom, I just feel like something is going to go wrong, and for some reason the word 'police' keeps presenting itself in my mind."  
  
"Well, alright. I'll call Leo and tell him to meet you at the aquariums, that's the girls' favorite place."  
  
"Alri…wait! No, don't. Tell him to meet me at the gate. The fish…well, it seems like that's where everything went wrong."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell him to meet you at the gate." Piper gave Melinda a hug, and said she'd be upstairs painting.  
  
  
  
When Melinda met her father and daughters at the gate Alexia ran up and jumped in her arms. "Gwampa don't believe me! I told him we beat this big bad guy, and that him, and Pwue, and Phoebe all went away for three years and he doesn't bewieve me."  
  
Melinda looked down at her three-year-old. "Really?"  
  
"Yup, and we saw the fishies too. Gwampa was gone for a few minutes but he camed back. I got scared."  
  
Melinda smiled at Leo and said they should get home. Leo grabbed Gwen up and they headed to the car. Melinda had taken a cab to the zoo so she could ride back with her girls.  
  
  
  
Piper met them at the door when they got home. Melinda greeted her two aunts when they went into the Parlor. Alexia ran over and practically jumped on Prue.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Alexia said.  
  
"I was here just yesterday, Lexi." Prue said with a giggle.  
  
"No, you were in the fog." Alexia said. "I drawwed a picture of it. My kindergarten teacher didn't like me, I don't think I'm going to like her."  
  
"You haven't been to kindergarten yet." Prue said.  
  
"Sure I have. You just don't wemember it all." Alexia said. Then she jumped out of Prue's arms and ran to her room. Gwen followed wobbly. Melinda and Piper glanced at each other.  
  
"Could it be that what we imagined was real?" Piper asked.  
  
"Surely it was only a dream." Melinda walked outside and picked up the paper and came back in. "2036." She stated.  
  
"That would be the year." Phoebe said.  
  
"What's the most important thing I've done recently?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Well, you finalized your divorce in court." Prue answered.  
  
"We haven't fought any demons? Demons that can take people to different realms where they wander around endlessly in a sheet of fog?" She asked, wondering where Alexia came up with such a story.  
  
"Okay, Mel, too much TV for you." Phoebe said jokingly.  
  
"No, we haven't." Prue answered.  
  
Melinda shook her head. "It must have been a dream."  
  
"A very strange dream at that." Piper agreed. She turned to Prue. "Well, shall we finish painting upstairs?"  
  
Phoebe and Prue nodded and turned to Melinda. "You coming?" Prue asked.  
  
"Um, no. I'm going to call Lila and Alecia and see if they're busy." Melinda said. "I think I'd like to get to know them better. I have a feeling we could become great friends."  
  
Prue and Phoebe nodded and headed up stairs. Piper smiled and headed up after them. Leo looked up.  
  
"Hey, Melinda, tell Piper I had to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded as he orbed away.  
  
Melinda made her way to the phone. She picked it up and called Lila. After she called Lila she called Alecia. They were both free, so she invited them out to dinner with her. She said she'd take them to a movie afterwards. She was hoping things would turn out good, no…she Iknew/I things would turn out good. She was about to gain two best friends. She called up the stairs telling her mother what Leo had said. Then she told them she was leaving. She left the house with a smile. The first real smile she had put on her face in a long time. She no longer remembered about Parker or her feeling as an outcast in the family. She was truly happy knowing how things could be. 


End file.
